Code to my Heart
by PhunnyStuff
Summary: Fumiko Mori was just trying to enjoy her dream job working under Kayaba Akihiko, creator of Sword Art Online. That is until she learns her boss trapped nearly 10,000 people in the game. Now she must go in, find him, and defeat him before anyone else can get hurt. And maybe meet some new people along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Some people, they say, are born for their profession. 3 year olds that are called Picasso's and 4 year olds doing algebra. You could say I was one of these kids, out of the womb and pounding out code on a keyboard. And here I was doing just what I was best at. " What are you working on Fumiko?"

" Oh Kayaba sensei just some uh finishing touches to SAO," I said trying to cover my screen.

He smiled lightly and moved my hand. " What is this? I haven't seen this before."

" Would you like me to show you?" I asked. Akihiko and I went over to the nerve gear and we logged into SAO. Kayaba used a base character while I used my save and we started in the fields of level 1.

" You designed a new weapon?" he asked interested.

" Ya since you refused to put magic in the game I thought we needed a good distance weapon. Introducing the bow and arrow DLC," I said and drew my bow. " You can either power it up for a more powerful attack or rapid fire for weaker but faster attacks."

The power up loaded and I shot at the nearby boar. He died in one shot. I then demonstrated the quick fire, which killed the boar in three shots. " Excellent"

" There's more," I said then went into my inventory and pulled out a different bow. " That was just a level one wood bow. This is a level 47 bow. Now I got a special stone and-"

" This is why you are my second in command. No one else besides me has this kind of mind."

" Yes thank you sir but listen to me. This update is ready to install now. We've got 5 days until launch I really think-"

" No." Kayaba said surprisingly stern. I blinked and his light smile came back. " The game is perfect in it's current form, no more last minute changes. These last 5 days should be spent perfecting it understood?"

I put my hands up in defeat. " Alright, you win. But I want healing in the DLC."

Kayaba laughed and patted my shoulder. " Ok fine. Now let's head back. You have worked enough overtime this week."

We logged out and I stretched in my chair. " Are you sure you don't want help retouching those NPC's on level 83? Or maybe write in a few more quests? Or even-"

" Go home Fumiko. Actually go out, enjoy a nice evening for yourself. Call up some friends and have a party."

" Um ok. Good night senpai," I said grabbing my coat. He gave a wave and out of the corner of my eye as I left I saw him typing away. I sighed as I walked down the halls towards the exit. What friends I thought to myself. Since I wrote my first game the computer has been my only friend. The world outside the shiny screens was harsh and cruel. I waved to the security guard as I left the building. The streets were still crowded even at half past 1 but this was Tokyo what did you expect. I kept my head down and avoided any eye contact. At a stoplight I looked in a shop window and saw and advertisement for Sword Art Online.

It was followed by a picture and brief story on Kayaba and then on me. " Fumiko Mori has yet again done amazing work under Kayaba's influence. But we already knew this video game wiz was going to add even more perfection to this game didn't we? Graduating college at 15 and entering the gaming industry was a cinch for this prodigy. She's sure to shine even brighter after working with Kayaba Akihiko," the reporter said.

People shoved past me and I saw we had the green. I walked across the street and saw a ramen stand and decided on a bowl to warm me up. After ordering a veggie bowl I sat quietly on the end and looked at my phone and through my emails. A group of men stopped in and they were bantering quite loudly. They all ordered at least three bowls of ramen each and kept on with their conversation. " Yo."

I turned slowly and saw a red head smiling at me. I turned to the other side and remembered I was sitting on the end. " H-hi," I said nervously and looked back at my phone.

" Whatcha doing out so late?"

Why was this guy talking to me? Did it look like I wanted to be talked to? " I did some over time at work… what about you?"

Oh my gosh I was actually conversing! I took calm breaths to keep in the excitement. " We're about to go wait in line for SAO! Got to fill up you know?"

" Are you going to wait at the store across the street?"

" Ya why?"

" No you need to go to the one on 8th street they have more copies than anyone else in the city."

" Really? And how do you know about that?"

Oh shit I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that. " I uh know the store owner."

" Oh so I guess you already got your copy reserved then so damn lucky."

" No I was in the beta," I said absentmindedly as the noodle bowl was handed over. I slurped then looked over as the red head and his friends stared at me in awe.

Immediately I was surrounded and slammed with questions on the game. Whether it was about frame rate or how food tasted I did my best to answer until my bowl was empty. " I got it," the red head said paying for my food.

" You didn't need to do that," I said shyly.

" Are you kidding? It's the least I could do."

" Well thank you for the meal but I should go home now," I said and left with a small wave to everyone. My stomach was still rumbling a little so maybe I'll hit up the convenience store and grab a pack of pocky.

" Hey wait!"

I turned back and the red head from earlier ran up to me panting. " Did I forget something?"

" No I uh… I thought we could meet up some time," he said and handed me a piece of paper.

I looked down and saw it had a phone number on it, most likely his, and a username and password. " You don't even know my name though," I said nervously.

" Well I'm Tsuibai Ryoutarou and you are?"

" F-Fumiko"

" Nice to meet ya Fumiko. I'm going to be busy the next few days but maybe you can come over to my place on the release day?"

" Y-ya that sounds nice."

Klein smiled. His friends called him back over and he gave me a wave before running back. My face must have been bright red by now. Some guy just asked me out for the first time in my life. People stared at me the whole walk home as I smiled like a maniac. I entered my apartment and grabbed a drink before heading to bed. I paused and looked in the mirror. I pulled out my hair tie and my magenta hair fell down going past my shoulders then took off my glasses looking into my pink eyes. This girl just got a date! Giddily, I jumped into bed and under the covers. This was going to be the best week of my life!


	2. Chapter 2

There was a loud pop as someone across the room opened the champagne bottle. Today we were having our opening day party as thousands of players joined SAO. The company invited me to some big, fancy party but Kayaba would be there so I knew I wasn't needed. This office party would be much more fun. " Yo Fumiko this party is amazing!" my coworker Daisuke said.

He towered over me at 6'7 and looked more like a football player than a computer nerd. " Ya it's pretty great," I sipping on my soda.

" Whatcha doing after this?"

" I got invited over to some guy's house."

" Oh ho really? So who is this guy? Why's he so much better than me? I've asked you over at least ten times and you say no every time."

" I owe him because he bought me dinner."

" Geez I seriously have to meet this guy if he got you to go out to eat with him."

" It's not like that he-"

The doors to the office burst open to men in suits. " Who's in charge here?"

Daisuke nudged me and I sighed then meekly raised my hand. " That's me."

The men stepped forward with the glasses wearing one the leader. " My name is Kikuoka Seijirou I need to see Kayaba Akihiko," he said sternly, flashing an odd looking badge.

" He's not here Kayaba sensei is at the company party."

The man turned away to the suits that followed him in. " Search everywhere he couldn't have gotten far."

The suits spread out through the office. " Excuse me but what is going on?" I asked surprisingly stern.

" Turn on the TV."

Daisuke grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. 'Video game takes lives?' the screen flashed and then a reporter appeared. " We've just gotten news that more than 100 people have died after family and friends attempted to take off nerve gear, a device used to play the famous, new game Sword Art Online. More than 10,000 players have logged in and have lost the ability to log out. They are literally trapped in the game and taking off the helmets does not get them out. I repeat if you have a loved one who has logged into Sword Art Online do not attempt to remove the nerve gear. This is channel 10 keeping you posted on the video game crisis."

The room was silent as the screen went to a commercial break. " Now how do we get the players out?" the agent asked me calmly.

But I was still freaking out. This… I never wanted this. I wanted to make games that made people laugh and had them talking about it whenever they weren't playing. I wanted to make people happy. Why did you do this sensei? Suddenly the computers flashed and I looked over to see they were being wiped. " Daisuke"

" Got it," he said sitting beside me. We both typed away at the computers, trying to salvage anything possible.

" This must have been planted weeks ago and it's just been feeding," I said as I saw years of work get destroyed. But in just a few minutes 95% of our information was gone.

" What now?" the agent asked.

" Let me think," I said clicking my pen rapidly in an attempt to calm me down. I looked over and saw the two spare nerve gear sets and I stopped clicking. I walked over and picked up one of the helmets. " 2 of us can go in there and get information to the outside."

" How?"

" The online version?" Daisuke asked me and I nodded. He turned around to his computer. " Ya I saved it. It's something that we put on the back burner but it will work. It's a socializing ability for SAO players when they aren't in the nerve gear. You can change your clothes, trade items, but most importantly for us chat with friends. You can chat with someone in the game."

" A few of us have it installed with our players. At least one of us gets in we have communication to the outside. Sound good?"

" Yes but who would go in? Tell me, who have logged the most hours playing the game?" Kikuoka said.

I froze at the realization. " That would be Sensei and then me."

" Then you know what this means right?"

I sighed. " You want me to go in and be the one feeding you information."

" We obviously can't force you to but…"

" No I understand. I didn't know it at the time but I helped make this monstrosity. This is what I deserve."

" Hey wait," Daisuke said and walked over beside me. " I've only logged half as many hours but you can't send just one person in. I'll go."

" Daisuke don't-"

" Fine with me the more the merrier. Anyone else?" the agent asked too happily. Silence of course. " Ok you two sit down and log in. One of your friends will log in on the computer and receive your messages. As soon as you log in send a confirmation message then gain as much information as possible. Understood?"

I nodded then laid back on the lounge chair. " Hey," Daisuke said stopping me from putting on my helmet. " When we get out of this you owe me a date."

I smiled a little and nodded. " Sure." And with that I put the helmet on and logged in to my new prison.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes and saw myself in the Town of Beginnings in front of an extremely worried crowd. A flash later Daisuke landed right beside me. " Damn it's fucking mayhem here," Daisuke said.

Many people were staring at us as we stepped off the steps and into the crowd. " Let's find someone who is more calm," I said looking at the crying faces. We walked through town square and into one of the many alleyways where I opened my map. " Ok the beta players will most likely head to Horunka since it's the closest and they can do some quest pillaging there before the newbs calm down. We should stay here and calm some of the people down then help them level up."

" What are you talking about?" Daisuke asked swinging his two-handed war hammer around. " Look at us! We're the highest leveled players in the game! We're the kings!"

I looked at Daisuke's face and I didn't like the look, too happy to be trapped in this game. " Focus Daisuke. Right now let's look for someone who knows what happened."

" Damn fine," Daisuke said. He reached out and grabbed a skinny, older, guy dressed in pink who had been walking with a fatter guy dressed in yellow. " Tell us what happened since you logged in."

The man was trembling and I sighed pushing Daisuke out of the way. " Can you please tell us what happened?"

The man sneered at me looking me over. In the game my character looked nothing like me in real life. I had matching blue hair and eyes with a much bustier looking body than before. " Stop staring at her already and talk," Daisuke said.

Daisuke on the other hand looked exactly like real life and acting more like the jock he looked like. " O-ok well we were all just playing the game when a few people noticed that we couldn't log out. Then, awhile later, this bell rang and we were all transported to the square. A hooded guy claiming to be the game creator showed up and said none of us could get out until the game was beat. He also gave us these mirrors and it changed our appearance and made us look like our normal selves."

I nodded and looked away. Why would you do this sensei? I looked upon that man's face just yesterday and he smiled at me with no evil intent in his eyes. " Ok thanks for the info now scram!" Daisuke shouted and the two guys ran.

I sighed angrily. " What is with you? These are all people we aren't better than them!" I said angrily.

" Oh but we are. We know everything about this game we made it! The hidden treasure, the best spots to level up. These people should be eating out of our hands."

I stood and moved away from Daisuke. " I think you and I have differing opinions and that we should go our separate ways."

Daisuke stared at me then scoffed. " Fine, whatever. When you're tired of helping these losers message me. I'm going to go pillage."

And with that Daisuke walked away and I was alone. It's fine I can do this. I heard a beep and opened my messages to find a new one from my coworker Megumi. ' Have you made it in?'

'Yes. Kayaba has trapped everyone in the game until someone beats it. People are freaking out.'

I waited a few minutes and got a new message. ' Here's all the money from everyone who logged hours playing. Do NOT reveal yourself it could lead to dire circumstances.'

' Understood'

I went to move forward when I was frozen. Everything turned red and melting and I fell through the bottom of the screen, landing on a black surface with a thud.

I looked and saw Daisuke. Before I could say anything a man in a red hooded cloak appeared. " Welcome, my two apprentices. Did you think I wouldn't notice your arrival?"

" Damn it Kayaba are you insane? You can't lock these people in here!" I shouted up at him.

" It does not concern you anymore. Now you are just players in my game. And I can't allow an unfair advantage to anyone."

With a wave of his hand I looked up at my health bar, watching my level right below it decrease to level ten. " Ten?" Daisuke shouted.

" That is a level only 3 above the highest ranking player, a slight advantage solely because you were my coworkers and friends."

" Don't do this Kayaba please!"

Kayaba turned and looked at me. " I thought of you like a little sister Fumiko. Good luck."

And with a snap I was back where I was just a minute before. A few warnings flashed across my screen, telling me my level and stats were too low to be carrying such items. I sighed and went into my inventory, finding the basic armor level one armor everyone gets and equipping it. Fortunately, however, I hadn't taken the money from that email. I withdrew a small amount and went to the nearest weapon stand. All my weapons were too over powered to use at the moment. I entered a discount code and bought a morning star, long sword, and dagger for any battle type.

" This is bullshit!" someone shouted next to me at the other stall. " I can't kill anything with this shitty sword but I can't buy a strong enough one to do any damage!"

" Here let me see," I said and typed in the discount code on his screen. " There you go."

" So you're one of them?"

" Eh?"

" One of the beta players? One of the one's who stole the good quests outside the wall?"

" Hey wait a minute-"

" Get her!" one shouted and half a dozen more followed.

I turned and ran through the town as fast as I could. Damn my speed was dramatically reduced in the leveling down. When I turned around they were gone but I was at the wall to the outside. I ran through and immediately saw a boar that also noticed me. He began to charge forward and I went into my inventory looking for a weapon. My bow. Kayaba let me keep my bow and arrow, that or he forgot. I pulled out my level one bow and drew it, feeling it power up and feeling my hopes rise. I let go and the arrow whizzed by my face and hit the boar ahead, killing it in one shot. You can take away my levels but you can't take away my spirit Kayaba. I may not know what you like anymore or where you are but you can bet your ass I'm coming for ya.


	4. Chapter 4

I left my house and went down the street to buy a snack before heading to this meeting. Someone has FINALLY found where the level one boss was, took them forever if you ask me. I mean I didn't he was hidden that well not hard enough that it would take a month. Plus I couldn't just say where it was that would definitely give me away. I went to a fruit stand and bought an apple then turned to walk away and saw glares. The most people could afford right now was bread, if that, and cream. I took a bight of my apple, pulled up the hood on my cape, and moved on. Just then I got an email from Megumi. 'Any news?'

' There's a meeting today, people are uniting and making a group to go after the first floor boss. What about you?'

' Around 2000 dead and no way to take off the helmet without killing people yet. Sorry'

I sighed and closed my email and ate my apple as I walked to the town center of Tolbana. There was already a fairly large group gathered so I sat towards the front and pulled my hood down. A moment later a large man sat beside me, smiling down on me. " Yo, I'm Agil"

" Megumi, nice to meet you," I said shaking his hand. I didn't want to give anyone my real name in case there was a super fan of SAO who knew who I was. I was able to block my real name with one of the few administrative perks still left to me.

" What's your weapon of choice?"

" I bounce around a lot," I said shyly. Truth is when no one was around I used the bow and arrow but I mostly stuck with the morning star when others were around.

" I stick with a two handed axe."

" Really? You seem more of a dagger guy," I said looking him up and down and he laughed. Just then a blue haired guy moved forward and began talking about the boss. Illfang the Kobold Lord, a fairly difficult boss for a first level of a game. A group this large should be able to handle it though. Later on one guy stood up and claimed the beta testers should come forward and pay their dues. Agil got up and stood up for the beta testers and the meeting was over.

" So want to partner up?" he asked holding out a hand.

" Sounds good," I said standing up, taking his hand. " Want to get something to eat?"

" Only if you're paying," he said making me laugh. " I'm being serious."

" Ya I got it no problem," I said as we walked to the closest restaurant. Agil ordered several plates of food once I told him he could buy anything and I got a sandwich and a cup of soup. Looking around the restaurant there were only two other tables of people. Agil and I talk about life outside the game, mostly his, and enjoyed our meals for about an hour or so before we were called back to the group where we began our trek to the boss. " So you're fighting to get back to you're wife?"

Agil nodded and looked up happily through the trees on this bright, sunny day. " She's the love of my life. That and she can't take of the bar by herself. I'm fighting to get back to her. What about you?"

" Me?"

" Ya what are you fighting for?"

" To get everyone out."

He laughed briefly. " That's what we're all trying to do. No I mean what are YOU fighting for?"

I put my hand on my chin in thought. " Well I haven't heard from either of my parents since I decided to go into… computer science. They wanted me to do something better for myself and since I disobeyed them we haven't spoken since. I'm not in a relationship nor do I have any siblings and friends. It's really just me on the other side."

" Well you better find something to fight for or you'll go crazy in here."

Nodding, I looked ahead to see the stone gate. I pulled out my morning star as everyone pulled out their own weapons and split into the groups we designated earlier before going inside. The halls were long and seemed to never end as our fearless leader lead us everywhere but to the throne room. What felt like hours later we were met with an above average size door. Pushing the door forward we stepped inside and suddenly the room lit up.

I remember the first time I fought Illfang, how much fun it was to see my effort come to fruition. But now, staring at the towering beast as he stood up from his throne, I found my hands shaking, knowing these could be the last few minutes of my life. The monster stood and let out a fearsome roar then a few of his minions appeared. The monsters charged and then Diavel commanded us to do the same. A few of the men ran forward and I followed right behind, pushing down my fear. It's just a game, just a game, and you love games. Agil and I went for the Illfang, Illfang swinging his blade at us. I quickly went into my inventory as Agil blocked the attack, puling out my dagger.

" Switch!" I shouted and Agil fell back. Illfang did not pay attention to me as I went straight for his stomach, jumping and doing several rapid strikes on his stomach before sliding between his legs and jumping then doing the same attack to his back. Illfang turned and sneered at me then made a swipe for me.

" Switch!" Agil shouted and a group of the guys did an attack from behind as I did a dive to the side, avoiding Illfang's swinging blade. I was a few levels up from everyone here and that was helping considerably right now. I ran back to Agil's side as the fight continued and finally Illfang was in the red zone. The monster threw his weapon to the side and Diavel ran forward. That bastard was trying to get the final strike bonus! And then Illfang drew a different weapon from the last time we fought. Someone else noticed and called out to Diavel to stop but it was too late. Diavel was struck down and I turned to see him dying in someone else's arms. Illfang began to attack again and I knew what I had to do.

I drew my bow, this one a level 15-fire bow. " Move!" I shouted to the group then began firing. The group split a little as I began a rapid fire. I saw the little bursts of fire hit Illfang's chest and he roared in my direction. At the last moment I dove again and looked up at Illfang towering over me.

To the side two swordsmen were charging forward and I did another dive to avoid the blade then did a power attack to distract Illfang. I watched in awe as the swordsmen worked together flawlessly and at their incredible speed and strength. They were both just a level below me and anyone could tell based solely on their strength and speed. The black haired one got knocked over with the girl and they were on the ground as Illfang approached. I drew my bow back and fired some rapid shots at Illfang's back. He turned and roared at me then charged forward. This gave enough time for the two swordsmen to recover. They ran in and the black haired one killed him with one last, powerful strike.

A moment later here was a loud cheer since we won. I smiled happily and walked over to the swordsmen and Agil. " That was impressive, well done," I said helping him up.

" Thank you but you were the one who saved us. I didn't know bows were a weapon in the game," the boy said.

" Ya I think it was a glitch or something," I said scratching the back of my head. " I'm Megumi, nice to meet you."

" I'm Kirito," he said cheerfully.

" Cheaters!" Kibaou shouted and we turned back to see him. " You knew how the boss would attack yet you didn't tell us and let Diavel die! And you, why do you get a different weapon from every one else? It's not fair!"

The others muttered and I stared at them flabbergasted. " You're kidding me right? If it weren't for us you'd all be dead! Just because we're on a higher level doesn't mean we're cheaters!"

The group started talking about cheaters and beta testers, making Kirito smirk for some reason. " We're beaters then. I like it," he said putting on his cloak.

" Kirito we're not cheaters we shouldn't be treated this way!" I hissed. Why should we be punished for being stronger?

Kirito turned to leave and I sighed following. So this is how it's going to be? An enemy of all players? If this is how it's got to be then so be it. I pulled up my hood and moved after Kirito, following in his steps as a beater.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys kind of an important author's note so I hope you read. I wrote the first couple chapters to this story a couple of days ago now on a spur of the moment kind of thing. I didn't expect the story to get this popular right away so now I am trying to write as fast as possible. So right now I'm literally writing 1-2 chapters a day and immediately posting them for you guys, no revision or anything. I am terribly sorry if you find grammatical mistakes a that bother I will go back and fix them at a later point. This also means sometimes it will take me longer to post and I am terribly sorry for that. Unfortunately I just got my first bad review on a separate story of mine, :(, and I've hit a road block mentally. Kind of lost all confidence in my writing all of a sudden. I'm doing the best I can but like I said brain block. I'm going to do the best I can to post for you guys though because I love all you guys! In summary: Writing as fast as I can, sometimes may take me a little while to post chapters, love you guys.**

I walked with my hood up through town on the island of Panareze, floor 24. People looked over and whispered as I walked by. Most people hated me but for those who gave me a chance I was called 'The Ranger'. I did my best to go back to the earlier levels and help people from the shadows most of the time but whenever there was a boss raid I was always there to help. I stopped at a café to write an email to the world of the living and grab a coffee.

There was going to be a raid coming up and I had to let the others know. After sending an email I decided to go down to the 23rd floor given how many players were still stuck there. I teleported to the mountainous town and headed on my way to the boss. It was a dragon boss so when it came time to fight this floor master my skills were very helpful. Upon approaching the gate I saw a small group outside waiting to go in it seems. Looking closing I saw an assortment of colors on the left and on the right a group of red.

Getting even closer I paused when I saw one particular swordsman. He was a red head with his hair pulled back in a bandana of sorts, a very familiar red head. He noticed me and waved then jogged over to me. " Yo! Heading on in for the fight? Want to join us? We're helping these guys until the fight on Wednesday."

" You're on the front lines? I haven't seen you there before," I said pulling down my hood.

" We only started doing it recently, had to level up enough first. This is my guild Fuurinkazen and I'm Klein," he said holding out his hand.

Of course he's using his game name. I sighed in relief of not having to reveal myself. " I'm Megumi I go solo," I replied shaking his hand.

" Solo huh? Reminds me of a friend of mine," he said thoughtfully.

" Oi are you ready?" one of the random people asked.

" So came down to help then?" Klein asked me as we walked towards the gate.

" Ya I thought it would be good to up my stats a little more while doing some good."

Klein nodded and we arrived at the group. " Ok this is Megumi and the rest of you have met my team. We don't want you guys taking too much damage so try to stick behind us most of the time. When the boss is finally in the red zone you guys can go in for the attack and finish him off ok?"

The small group nodded and Klein pushed the door open. Knowing this boss well by now I prepared my bow and entered the valley like area. " I'm going to draw him out. He's going to fly up and I will try to ground him as fast as I can."

Klein looked over confused then finally noticed my bow. " You're the Ranger?" he asked surprised.

I barely heard him as I looked ahead and saw the dragon asleep like usual. Usually I go straight for the headshot but this time I wanted to ground him as fast as possible. Instead I aimed for where his right wing met his back. The arrow powered up and when it glowed bright blue I fired. I smiled when I hit my target perfectly and the dragon roared. The others ran forward but I stayed back and drew my bow again for another power shot. The dragon flew up but remained in the air for only a minute before crash landing. Looks like I hit the sweet spot. He was a little delirious and the swordsmen took advantage of this. I fired a few power shots in his head and before I knew it he was in the red.

A few minutes later the battle was over. The lowered level players cheered and everyone fell back for the exit. " Damn that was probably the easiest boss fight yet, thanks," Klein said shaking my hand.

" It's no problem I leveled up so no need for thanks."

" I think we deserve a treat tonight huh guys? Let's go out to eat!" Klein shouted and his group cheered. " You're free to come with us."

" Oh I don't want to be a bother-"

" Nonsense!" One of the other guys said and grabbed me around my shoulder. " We hardly ever get to take a woman out to eat."

" Hardly?" another asked. " More like never."

Everyone laughed and soon we headed into town and the guys picked out a pizza place. I got to know the others more including Klein. He was so kind to his friends, helping them level up before moving on himself. I debated whether or not to tell him who I really was but decided not to, at least for now. Revealing who I really was would make Klein ask why I haven't used the mirror and when I do use the mirror I take the chance of someone recognizing me. " So are you guys staying on this floor?" I asked before taking a bite.

" We stay wherever, renting out hotel rooms every night," Klein said.

" It's cheaper to buy a house you know."

" Ya but we can't afford one with a guild of our size," Kunimitz said.

" I have enough room at my house," I said. They blinked. " I uh… a friend of mine died. She was the last remaining member of a guild and she left all her belongings to me."

I couldn't tell them that Megumi in the real world was the head of house and furniture design and had a key to every house in the world. " Well uh thanks but we can't accept and-" Klein began.

" Look just try it out for the night you'll never want to stay at an inn again trust me. Besides it's lonely in such a big house."

Klein looked to his friends who nodded and back to me. " Sure sounds fun," he said.

" Ok hope you guys like water," I said standing. The others looked confused making me smile a little as we left the restaurant and towards the teleporter. We went to the 24th floor and headed for the dock where I paid the ferryman to bring us to my house.

" You have a house on one of these Islands?" Klein asked once we were at sea.

" Yup it's right on the beach but like I said I don't hang out there often because it's boring by myself."

" Well then maybe you should join a team… Maybe our team?" Dale said. Klein punched his arm and he hissed.

" You don't have to join our guild if you don't want to don't make these guys pressure you," Klein said.

I couldn't help but smile though as I watched these guys get along. I had met them just a few nights ago in the real world and anyone could tell that these people would be friends forever. Just a few minutes later we arrived at my house on the beach. It was built classic, Japanese style and looked slightly out of place but still beautiful. It was one of the most expensive houses in the game but Megumi gave me the key as soon as I hit the level. We disembarked the ferry and the NPC went back to the island. I turned back to the others and saw them staring agape at the house. " Ya so uh this is where I live," I said pointing to the house.

" This is awesome!" Klein shouted and the others cheered running for the house. I followed after and saw them running through the room like children.

" So the only room that's taken is this one," I said pointing to mine. " But other than that you're free to the other rooms."

The other guys then ran to take rooms while Klein walked over to me calmly. " Sorry for all the ruckus they really are good guys."

" No it's fine I did the same thing when I first came here."

" So uh… don't want to pressure you or anything but I think all the guys like you and it would be awesome if you would join our guild."

" Is this an actual invitation?" I asked surprised.

Klein opened his menu and a second later I received a guild invitation from him. " What do you say?"

I stared at the request intensely, the pros and cons stacking up in my head at a rapid pace. Basically the biggest con was if I did join a guild with Klein, someone who I was starting to like more and more, I risked revealing myself and getting him to hate me. On the other hand if I did join the guild I wouldn't have to be the lone ranger anymore. I could have friends and get closer to Klein at the same time plus soloing the front lines was getting harder and harder. My final decision was made when I looked up and saw Klein's happy smile. With a dramatic sigh I clicked the yes button and my icon changed over my head. " Welcome to your new home," I said.

" Guys Megumi joined our group!" Klein shouted down the hall. The others charged out and suddenly I was in a group hug of excitement making me laugh in joy.

" Ok guys it's been a long day and I'm going to hit the sack," I said waving to the others before going into my room. The others complained but I slammed my door, cutting them off, and sighed. What the hell have I gotten myself into?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm back sorry for the wait. I took a day off and I've been working on a new method so I can write all my stories and not disappoint anyone. Hope I haven't lost any readers and I'll continue to post a chapter every few days. Enjoy! **

I woke up the next morning to some noises outside. Blinking, I stood up from bed and looked out the window to find most of the guys on the beach playing around in the waves. I yawned and stepped outside going to where the others were. " How long have you all been up?" I asked Klein then yawned.

" We're early risers. Besides there is so much to do here it's like we're on vacation."

I nodded and did a quick stretch. My stomach rumbled so I decided to head in for some brunch. Looking in the pantry I found it emptied out along with the fridge. My brow twitched in irritation upon realizing that I lived with vacuum cleaners. I went into my inventory and found a casual outfit to go into town with, a long, white sundress with waves at the bottom with and a straw sunhat with a matching blue ribbon. After sliding on some sandals I headed for the dock and called out to the ferryman. " Where are ya going?" Klein asked jogging up to me.

" We're out of food so I thought I'd go into town and grab a few things."

" Oh I'll come with you," Klein said going into his inventory and changing from swimsuit trunks to casual clothes.

" Well you don't have to, I mean, now that I'm in the guild I have access to our all money and will spend it wisely."

" No I just don't want to turn into a prune," Klein said and laughed at his own joke. " Besides it will give me something to do other than laze around."

I nodded and turned back to the boat just as it arrived. Klein and I got in and sat back as it went to the island. " I like to go to the island this time of day," I said looking over the edge.

" Why?" Klein asked looking where I was. A moment later a green, dolphin like animal leapt out of the water followed by two more. These were followed by at least a dozen more as the dolphins swam right beside us. I looked at Klein and saw him staring in awe at the sight and I smiled at his amusement. A few minutes later we arrived in town.

" I'm starved let's grab a bite to eat first," I said and walked over to the closest stand. Mm crepes I thought to myself and ordered two strawberry and chocolate and receiving them immediately. " I hope you like strawberry," I said handing the second one to Klein.

" Oh man this is just like the real thing!" Klein said sitting on a bench next to me. We looked out over the dock and beachside, watching people fish and wade in the water. " I was thinking while we're here you can pick up some new armor."

" Yes I suppose I should update my wardrobe to something more red now," I said thoughtfully.

Klein finished off his crepe quickly and sat back as I slowly ate mine. " It's days like these that almost make you want to stay here," he said looking at the waves.

I paused in my meal and looked at Klein. " Is there anyone on the other side waiting for you?"

Klein turned back and scratched the back of his head. " Nah I'm kind of a loser over there," he said laughing. " But uh I am trying to find someone in the game."

" Oh?"

" Ya I met this girl, Fumiko, a few days before entering the game." I choked on my bite then tried to swallow and coughed a bit more. " She was really nice. Plus she liked video games. I think she's somewhere in here too I just haven't found her yet."

" How do you know she isn't dead?"

" I don't know I just don't think she'd die that easily. She was a beta player you know."

I nodded and finished off my crepe then stood again. " Let's get some armor now I guess."

Klein stood with me and we walked to the nearest armor store. Given how Klein's group dressed like samurais I traded in my current armor for a set that would better match theirs. " What do you think?" I asked doing a twirl around.

" Now you're one of us."

I laughed lightly before switching back to my normal clothes and following Klein out. We spent the next few hours going through the market, the food transporting back to the home. But it felt like every time we bought something it would 'disappear' from the fridge a few minutes later. I laughed when Klein sent an angry message to the guys to stop filling their faces. Finally the pantry was full and we went to the café before heading home. " I'm sorry the guys are such pigs," Klein said laughing lightly in embarrassment.

" No it's fine I'm kind of excited this will help me level up my cooking skill."

" Are we going to come home to you cooking in the kitchen after a day of raids?"

I scoffed. " No way! I'm going to be out on the front lines with you."

" We're going to need ya on the next boss raid. Th more the merrier in SAO."

" True," I said sipping on my coffee. Looking out the window I saw storm clouds rolling in and I stood. " We should go now while we can."

Klein nodded and followed me out. We got to the dock and the ferryman had a small crowd in front of him. " What's going on?" Klein asked a player.

" The ferryman has a quest. This is the first time it's happened before."

I thought for a moment and suddenly I remembered the very quest. " Klein we should just stay here over night," I muttered softly.

" Aw come on this could be fun," Klein said.

I couldn't tell him what was going to happen that would give me away. The crowd grew larger until finally the ferryman spoke up. " The last time there was a storm like this I was but a lad working on a cargo ship. A beast rose from the depths and destroyed my ship and killed every one of my fellow crew members. The same storm has come again and I want this beast killed. There will be a great reward for whoever ends the beast's life." People nodded with their teammates and accepted the quest. Suddenly a vessel rose from the sea large enough to fit a crowd of our size. It was an ancient Grecian style ship, different from the rest of ships in the harbor and for a reason. It quickly got crowded as people tried to get on the boat but I held back.

" Klein I have a bad feeling," I said sternly.

" Look how many people are getting on this should be easy. Besides we're on much higher levels than the rest of these people. The beasts on this level are like ten levels below ours also. Don't worry it'll be fine."

It looks like I couldn't stop him and I couldn't let him go alone. I followed him and got on the crowded boat and looked toward the sea. We were in for the fight of lives and no one besides me knew it. People prepared their weapons as we headed out to sea and I watched the storm roll in. I jumped at the first boom of thunder and Klein grabbed my shoulder. " I'm fine," I said and gave a small smile.

" Don't get nervous on me now," Klein said smiling.

And then it began to rain, and not just any rain, but literally going from nothing to downpour. The sunny day was suddenly pitch black as thunder cracked, bolts of lightning struck around us, and rain pelted us like hail. I drew my bow and closed my eyes, focusing on the noises until I heard a resounding roar. Everyone turned to the noise and saw just a shadow in the distance dive back into the water. " It's here."

" What are-" Klein began but a moment later a beast rose from the water right next to our boat.

The name 'Lernaen Hydra' appeared over it's head and a bolt of lightning later we saw the frightening beast. A black sea monster almost dragon like in appearance from the depths with three heads and razor sharp teeth. His health bar showed up and everyone recognized that for people currently on this level they were no match. There were so many problems with fighting this beast. For one, because he was in the sea we had a very limited area to attack him with. We would have to crowd by the railing when he got close enough and every once in a while when it attempted to board the vessel you could surround and attack him then.

Then a health bar appeared over the boat and hence the second problem with this boss battle. The hydra could damage the boat and if it got to 0 then the ship would sink and you would be sitting ducks in the water. This was one of the reasons I thought we should put a bow and arrow in the game and now I was probably the greatest hope for these people. One of the fighters pulled out a teleport crystal which lead to the third problem. Teleport crystals could only be used within a certain distance away from land and we were literally in the middle of the ocean, no land in sight. More lightning struck and the beast roared then screams of terror rang out from the boat. " Calm down!" Klein shouted as the beast dove into the water again. " We need to work together if we want to make it through this ok? Now, everyone pick a railing. When the hydra gets close enough to your side attack. People who aren't being attacked back up the fighters and heal them! Now break up!"

I stared in awe of Klein who came up with a plan so easily. " I'll go up into the crow's nest and shoot at him from up there."

" Good idea, go!" Klein shouted above the storm. Lightning struck again all around us and the hydra rose once again as I climbed up to the crow's nest. I got to the top and immediately began to rapid fire with my flame bolt. The bursts of fire did almost no damage given that he was a water monster so I switched to my speed bow that let me fire faster. Klein and I were the only ones doing any real damage at this point and if it weren't for the ship taking on damage we could handle this monster.

I saw one of the fighters make a strong sweep at the hydra and it's head came right off. The group cheered but I remained silent, knowing what happened next. A bulge formed at the neck area where the head was and grew until the head was replaced making the final problem appear, the healing capability. If you wanted to kill the hydra don't go for the head! What we really needed was one powerful strike once his health was low enough.

But slowly I watched as more and more people fell until we were at about half the amount of people we started with and our boat's health was at 30%. We had only a few minutes I guessed until the ship sank and we were goners. I had noticed, for a little while now, the lightning was timed out at different intervals. Had I not been trapped in the game and still been the designer I would have scolded whoever did this and told them to make it randomized but right now I thanked the dumb ass who did it. " Klein!" I shouted and he looked up. " Stall for a minute I have an idea!"

" Hurry!" he shouted and made sure to distract the hydra.

I switched bows and changed my arrows as well. This arrow was unique because it was in fact two arrows connected with a rope. Normally I used it to cross ravines but I had an idea. I used my low-level blacksmithing capability to line the rope in spare metals I had in my inventory. First I shot the hydra, hitting him in the belly. The hydra finally took notice of me and one of the heads lurched out and bit the mast in half. I fell and knocked my head really hard until I saw black spots in my vision.

There was a blurry red spot and shouting then a flash of green as my health was restored. " Midori!" Klein shouted as the healing crystal dissolved in his hand.

" I-I'm fine help the others!"

Klein nodded and ran back to fight the hydra. The boat's health was at 20% now and decreasing visibly like a countdown. I focused on the hydra and saw the first arrow was still in the beast's stomach. A burst of lightning went off behind him and I knew where the next bolt would strike. I drew the second arrow and waited. I counted down with the health bar. This would be it, if I missed this was all over. I shot my arrow with 7% health left. The arrow flew into the air at 6%, the lightning struck at 5%, my arrow hit the lightning bolt at 4%, at 3% I watched the lightning run along the metal cord, and at 2% it hit the beast. The hydra roared and fell off the boat, sinking into the ocean. The boat's health blinked at 2% then disappeared. The waves slowed and the clouds parted as the storm was over along with the battle.

But no one cheered as we all collapsed onto the floor of the ship as it began to repair itself like magic. The ferryman walked over to me smiling. " Thank you for defeating the sea monster. Here is your reward."

Everyone got the congratulations message and their rewards. Though the amount of money and experience gained would be different for everyone all participants would receive their own boat, useful to explore islands the ferryman couldn't reach. It seemed like so little now with all the lives lost. Many cried and few sat in shocked silence as we rode back to land. I looked into my prizes and saw a weapon called 'The Hydra's Roar'. I opened my inventory and pulled it out. It was a golden bow with storm clouds and lightning etched into it. I looked at the abilities just as Klein came over.

" + 50 electric damage with a 15% chance of paralyzing for 10 seconds. That's amazing this could be the most powerful bow in the game!"

I was shocked for more reasons than one. I… didn't make this bow. Only one person could have and that was Kayaba Akihiko. He knows I'm here in the game still and he purposefully gave this to me. Why? Why would he want to help me? " Beater!" one of them shouted. " Why do you get your own weapon class? If we had more archers not as many of us could have died! I lost my whole guild because of you!"

I looked down sadly. If I had figured out the lightning thing earlier I could have saved many more lives. " You think it's her fault?" Klein asked standing up in front of the guy. " You got on this ship not knowing a thing about the quest, just the thought of the reward in your mind. She didn't make you get on this boat you got on yourself."

The man frowned and turned away just as we arrived. We slowly got off the boat, everyone exhausted. There was a crowd waiting for us, those who saw the quest but did not accept it. " So few of you returned?" one asked.

No one replied as we silently exited the ship and for land. I looked up and saw Kirito of all people. " Kirito what are you doing here?" I asked as I walked over to him.

" Word got round of a new quest pretty quick. Everyone came here to check it out. How did it go?"

" Around 30 of us got on and half came back it was a massacre," I said sadly and explained the Hydra to him and why he was so hard to kill.

" Yes that sounds challenging. If you weren't there I don't know if even I could have beaten it."

" Yo Kirito!" Klein said walking over. " Long time no see!"

" You two know each other then?" I asked.

" I met Kirito on the first day here right?"

Kirito nodded and wouldn't meet Klein's eye. " I've got to go now," he said and abruptly turned around.

" Oh ok see ya," I said waving though he couldn't see it.

" Kirito want to come over for dinner?" Klein called out.

Too late he had turned the corner. Klein sighed and turned back to me. " I guess we should head home then. I wonder if the rest of the guys know where we are?" I wondered.

Klein turned and smiled. " Oh they know where we are."

Before I could say anything I was tackled by a group of sobbing men to the ground. " Where were you? We've been messaging you both all day but you disappeared! We were so worried!" Dale sobbed.

" Get off of me!" I shouted on the bottom of the pile. I looked up and saw Klein laughing his ass off. " I think Klein wants a hug too."

" Eh?" Klein said right before his friends tackled him. This time I was the one laughing.

" Ok enough guys. Let's grab some dinner here and head home I'm exhausted."

We stopped by the closest restaurant and ate our fill before heading home. As soon as I got home I collapsed on my bed, barely enough energy to change into pajamas. Just as I got under the covers there was a knock on my door. " Can I come in?" Klein asked.

" Go ahead," I replied and sat up.

Klein opened the door and closed it behind him before heading over and sitting on the end of my bed. " How are you feeling?"

" Tired but ok. You?"

" Ah don't worry about me I'm tougher than I look," Klein said smiling and I nodded. His smile disappeared soon after though. " I… I'm sorry I made you go on that ship."

" It's fine. We made it out safely and that's all that matters."

" Ya but… you almost dies because of me! When you fell off that crow's nest your health was in the yellow and I… I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you."

The red grew on my face at his words. " Thank you Klein for your words. I'd feel the same if I lost you. You are my team mate after all."

Klein blinked. " Team mate right! Yup we're on a team all right! Ok I'm gonna head to bed now night!" he said before closing the door.

I blinked in surprise but was too tired to go after him. It's been a long enough day already and now I need to rest for the battle coming up.


	7. Chapter 7

Klein struck the ape from behind and I shot at it from the front. It burst into a million pieces but I didn't have time to take it in as I turned to fight the next ape. Today we were on the 35th floor fighting in the Forest of Wandering for some quick experience. It's been a few weeks since I joined the Fuurinkazen guild and right now we were preparing for the fight on the 37th floor coming up by picking up as many quests as possible. Currently we were collecting ape pelts to turn them in for an easy quest in a town just outside Mishe. " How many left?" I asked as I hit an ape about to attack Dale and killed it.

" The rest of these should do it," Klein said and I nodded. 100 damn pelts, now that took forever. A few minutes later the last ape fell and we all sighed and fell to the ground.

" May I never see another ape again," I begged.

" I think we can all agree to that," Klein said.

" Ok who wants lunch?" I asked going into my inventory. Suddenly men begging for food surrounded me and I smiled handing out the sandwiches. " Be sure to stay hydrated too we have a long walk back."

There were resounding agreements as we sat in the forest and ate our sandwiches. " How does the armor feel Megumi?"

" It's actually really heavy," I said and raised my arm. I needed a bit more speed than this outfit could offer. My previous armor was light and though it took on more damage it allowed me to move faster. This samurai armor on the other hand did protect me more but was much heavier.

" Maybe you should switch back to your ranger armor then," Renji said.

" I was hoping you would say that," I said then went into my inventory. Though I stuck with the red, my outfit was completely different from the others. It was more European with a corset like top, red and tied with black strings, and tight, leather black pants. It was finished off with black gloves, boots, and cape with our insignia in red. " I know it is not as much red as you guys but I'm more of a type that needs to hide you know? So what do you think?"

I looked back at the guys and they all stared at me agape. " Ah we're so lucky to have you in our group Misaki," Dynamm said.

" Why is that?" I asked.

" We'd never get this close to a woman otherwise!" Issin said and the others laughed.

" I think everyone agrees with your outfit," Klein said.

" Good. Now let's turn in these pelts and head home," I said and everyone stood. And so we began our trek through the woods to turn in our quest an then head to Mishe, the main town of level 35 and where the teleport station was.

" How come we never headed down that path?" Klein asked pointing to the right.

" There? It has a very small town, only 5 houses, 1 shop, and no quests," I said.

" Are you sure? Why don't we check it out?"

" If you want to but if there is nothing of value there then you have to pay for dinner."

Klein groaned and looked between the two paths. " Come on guys adventure!" he said pointing his sword down the path on the right towards the small town. The group grumbled and moved forward. An hour later we arrived at the town but it was not the same town as I saw the last time I made my way through here. Many of the buildings were burned down, just a shell of the houses and stores before. There was a crowd of NPC's in the middle of the town and we walked over.

" That wolf did this! We killed her mate and now look what she has done. We must go into the woods and kill the beast!"

The crowd cheered and I got a quest notification. Some sort of fire wolf that sounds interesting. I'm bound to run into at least a few quests I haven't done before. " What do you want to do Klein?" I asked.

" Accept of course! Haven't heard of this quest before."

I nodded and accepted the quest. " We will come with you," one NPC said, the one who gave us the quest, and two others nodded. " Just to make sure the deed is done."

" Fine," I said and looked around the town. There was some blood on the ground near a ripped open cage with drips leading into the forest. " This way."

Everyone followed me towards the forest. As we passed the cage I saw several others beside it but ignored them and moved on. I followed the blood trail deep into the forest where we found more beasts to fight but not this mysterious wolf. Finally we heard a howl and everyone ran in the direction of the noise. We saw the wolf fighting a boar in a clearing. It was at least double the size of a normal wolf, probably more than that, and it had a bright red coat.

The boar charged and I watched the wolf open it's mouth where a fireball formed then it blasted out and hit the boar. The boar fell and I watched it stop breathing. The wolf went over and picked it up with it's teeth then left the clearing. We all followed the wolf slowly and waited until it got to a cave. Unfortunately one of the NPC's stepped on a twig and the wolf turned around sharply. She dropped the boar from her mouth and growled. " So much for the element of surprise," Klein said and pulled out his sword. The swordsmen and NPC's charged forth but I held back and drew my bow. I'd get double the damage with a sneak attack and hopefully the wolf doesn't notice me yet.

The wolf was pretty strong and very fast I noticed as she fought the members of my group but because of our numbers she was no match. With my sneak damage increasing the power of my bow I would surely kill the wolf with this shot. I aimed but looked past the wolf and into the cave seeing movement. There was something small in there and suddenly it hit me. " Stop!" I shouted stepping out of the brush.

" What's wrong?" Klein asked after dodging a fireball.

" Everyone fall back!"

" What!" The NPC hissed.

" Do it!" I commanded.

Everyone moved back until it was just me in the clearing with the wolf. She panted and shook as she stood, obviously in pain. I slowly reached into my bag and pulled out a healing crystal as she stared at me intensely. I held the crystal up towards the wolf and it healed the wolf then the crystal shattered. " What are you doing?" the NPC hissed.

The wolf growled at me but I held my hand out still. She growled a bit more before calming and just stared for a moment. Then she took one step and another and another until her nose met my palm. I pet her and she sat, now relaxed. " You were just protecting your cubs weren't you?" I asked her.

" What?" Klein asked.

Just then a half dozen wolf cubs ran out barking and went towards their mother. The wolf turned back and watched her cubs run and yip around her. I turned aroun to the group and pointed at the NPC's. " These men were trying to capture the wolf and her cubs to sell. She only attacked the town because she was trying to escape."

The NPC stood and moved forward then snapped his fingers and suddenly we were surrounded by at least 2 dozen men. The name 'Poacher' appeared over all their heads and suddenly the people turned into animal like people. The leader had the face of a boar but the body of a man." We're going to have to kill all of you now? Great," the hunter said and drew his blade.

The wolf growled and I pushed her towards the cave where she hid with her cubs. " You're going to have to go through me," I said sternly.

" All of us!" Klein said and the rest of my team ran over then stood in front of the cave with me.

" I don't mind taking a few lives," the poacher said then charged forward. The poachers were strong for this level and it would be a hard fight. I stayed back and shot at as many as I could while Klein and the others fought the poachers head on. I was so focused on protecting the others I didn't notice until the last second a poacher behind me. He struck my back and I fell to the ground with a grunt of pain.

" Megumi!" Klein shouted but he was fighting his own enemy and couldn't run over to help me.

I looked over my shoulder and saw the poacher raise his sword to finish me off but just then the wolf jumped up and tackled him to the ground, clawing into him and finishing him off in seconds. With the wolf on our side the battle progressed faster until the final poacher was left, the leader. He glowed with energy and growled, suddenly growing larger and more like a boar than a human. He towered over us and roared, his health doubled. We were all tired but Klein led the charge and we fought our hardest.

The strength of the boar poacher had tripled and anyone who got in the way of his charge was dealt a near fatal attack. I had to stop in my attacking and focus on healing the guys with how much damage the boar was dealing. " I'm out of health crystals!" I shouted a few minutes later.

" Don't worry it's almost over!" Klein shouted and struck the boar, bringing him into the red.

" I'll take it from here," I said and drew my newest model of speed bow. I began a rapid fire twice as fast as my previous speed bow and watched his health slowly decline. The boar kicked at the dirt then began to charge at me. Just a little more…

" Move out of the way!" Klein shouted.

" Just one more!" I shouted drawing my bow for the power attack. I struck the beast head on but he had a fraction of health left to my surprise. There wasn't enough time for me to draw my bow again much less dodge. I put my arms up to block the attack but saw the wolf jump up and tackle the boar. A ball of fire grew in her mouth and she shot it, hitting the belly of the boar and taking out the rest of its health. I collapsed as the quest completion flashed above all our heads.

" Megumi!" Dale shouted and ran to me. " Are you ok?"

" Ya just winded thanks," I said as he helped me up. I took off my cloak and saw a big tear in the back just before it burst into a million pieces. " Damn I just got this."

I got slapped on the back of the head. " Who cares about some dumb cloak? I told you to move but you didn't and you nearly became road kill!" Klein shouted.

" I'm sorry ok?" I said as Klein frowned. I looked at what I won and saw a new pair of boots and gloves, both of them increasing speed. " Does anyone want a set of gloves? They're heavy armor and not my type."

" Ya I'll trade you for these pants they're super light," said Dynamm.

I did the trade and looked at the pants. They were incredibly light and I put them on. " Oh they're shorts," I said looking down at the black leather. I also put on the new boots and they went very high up unlike the shorts. Thigh boots and short shorts what a good combo. I looked behind and saw the shorts grabbed much too tightly. " I don't know they're kinda tight. What do you guys think?"

All the guys' eyes were on my ass. " So lucky to have you with us Megumi," Dale cried. " So, so lucky."

" I'm buying another cloak as soon as we get back," I muttered turning around. I saw the wolf cubs had come out and were now tugging at the dead boar from earlier. One, smaller than the others, was having a rough time. He went to bite into it but one of his siblings would shove him away. I went into my inventory and pulled out some boar meat from the one we just killed and stepped over slowly. The little cub growled but when I held the meat out for him he lit up then ran over to me, biting into the meat harshly. I looked at the mother who stared at me before looking back at her other cubs.

I pet the wolf as he snacked on the meat, his tail waggling back and forth. His fur coat was red with orange and yellow tufts mixed in. He finished his meal and then hopped in my lap, lapping at my face. " You sure are cute," I said as he jumped off my lap.

He stared at me and suddenly I got a notification. 'Flame wolf 6 would like to join your party. Do you accept?'

" Oh look at that you're a beast tamer Megumi," Klein said patting my shoulder.

I looked at the wolf mother who nodded then pressed accept. The wolf jumped in my lap and I picked him up. " What's his name going to be?" Dale asked.

" How about… Inferno?" I asked.

The name appeared on the top corner below mine with a little health bar. " Inferno it is," Klein said helping me up. The wolf pup curled up in my arms and fell asleep. I carefully went into my inventory and pulled out the picnic basket I used previously to carry the sandwiches and placed my wolf pup inside. We began the long trek back to the city through the forest. I turned back and waved to the mother wolf that was heading back in with her other pups. She howled along with her cubs as some sort of goodbye then went in. Once we got on the main path again exhaustion set in.

" Klein can't we turn in the quest tomorrow?" Dynamm asked.

" Ya we're all pretty tired," I said as I switched the basket to my other arm.

" Ok I get it guys let's head back home," Klein said. We all pulled out teleport crystals and a flash later we were in Mishe. From there we teleported back to the 24th floor and got on a boat for home. Inferno woke up on the boat ride and attempted to jump into the water but I held him back. Once on the beach though the pup ran in the waves and along the sand all he liked.

" I'll go make dinner," I said stretching once on the sand and changing into normal clothes.

" Let's grill out," Kunimittz said and the others agreed.

" Good something easy," I said as I went in to grab the grill. A few minutes later I came out with the grill, skewers, and chopped meats and veggies. I heated up the grill and watched as the others, now in swimsuits, chased after Inferno on the beach.

" Come on!" Klein shouted waving to me. I smiled and changed into my bikini. The water was the perfect temperature with the setting sun taking the heat with it. I ran in the waves with my friends and we splashed and tackled one another like it was just another day at the beach. Times like this we weren't trapped in a game for half a year now we were just people enjoying our time. I ran down the beach a little, in my own little world, feeling freer than ever before. I held my arms out and let the wind fly by me as I jumped into the air, laughing at nothing. Though when I landed I tripped and fell right into the waves. I rose back up coughing and looked back at the shining sun as it set. " Oi you ok?" Klein asked having just run over.

I laughed and laid back on the sand. " I'm fine… I'm great," I said panting.

" OK well… want to come get something to eat?"

" Ya sounds good," I said and stood. Inferno ran along the beach to me and ran along my leg then followed us back. We sat on logs on the beach, watching the last remnants of the sunset as we ate our grilled meat and veggies. I looked down and saw Inferno tearing into his dinner and scratched behind his ear.

" I guess you'll have to train him," Klein said noticing my interaction.

" Ya he's not much use as a puppy right now. He should turn into a wolf like his mom someday."

" You sure?" Klein asked then reached over and began to pet Inferno. " He doesn't look all that scary to me."

Klein tugged on Inferno's piece of meat and suddenly the wolf came out as he bit Klein's finger. Everyone laughed as Klein held his injured finger and Inferno went back to dinner. " Still think he's not going to grow into a wolf?" I asked.

Klein's finger healed back up and he sat back down. " Always liked cats better," he grumbled.

Inferno yawned and looked ahead tiredly. " I'm going to put this little guy to bed," I said picking my pup up.

" Come back out with something for dessert!" Dale shouted.

" Do you guys ever stop eating?" I asked over my shoulder. They all laughed and I sighed. No, no they didn't. I brought Inferno to my room and grabbed a pillow off my bed before setting him on the ground. I left the room quietly and turned to see him asleep before closing the door. After that I went into the kitchen and grabbed some marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers then went back out. " Dig a pit and start a fire."

" Couldn't you have brought something easier?" Issin whined.

" Get to work!" I shouted. The others whimpered and did as I asked.

" I thought having a woman in the group would be different," Dale muttered digging the pit.

" Oh? And what would it be like?"

" Dynamm you saved my life! Please let me repay you with my love," Dynamm said in a high-pitched voice then made kissy noises.

" Do you think this bra is better or this one?" Issin said in a girly voice.

" Dale are you hungry? I would love to cook you something and then rub your shoulders," Dale said girliest of all.

" Have any of you ever actually talked to a woman before?" I yelled.

" Maybe 1… or 2," Issin said and the others nodded sadly. I sighed with my head in my hand as the others continued their work. A few minutes later we had a nice sized fire and our marshmallows were toasting nicely.

" Ok this was worth it," Dale said and took a bite of his 7th smore.

" Didn't any of you guys do this while camping when you were kids?" I asked then took a bite of mine.

" I played on the computer all the time. My parents were never home so I could do basically anything I wanted," Klein said and the others told similar stories.

" My dad was a professional gardener. He designed yard layouts at a company he owned, telling people what plants to buy for the kind of yard they had. He knew what plants needed lots of sun and what plants hated the sun, which ones needed lots of water and which ones needed hardly any. We'd go camping all the time and he would tell me all about the plants in the forest. I didn't pay much attention because I only saw it as some sort of punishment. I loved my computer but when we went camping I had to leave it at home. I miss those days now," I said as I turned my marshmallow.

" So SAO isn't your first game?" Klein asked.

I scoffed. " Hardly. I've been playing since I was 4."

" 4?" Kunimittz asked skeptically.

" When you play a video game you can go anywhere and be anyone. It's better than the real world by far." The others nodded in agreement and went back to their roasting. An hour or so later, bellies full of food and hearts full of laughter, everyone headed for bed. I went into my room to find Inferno wide-awake and tearing apart the pillow he was previously sleeping on. " Come on little man I'm tired," I whined.

But when he saw me he ran over yipping and clawed at my leg. I sighed and brought him outside and to the beach where Inferno ran around to his hearts desire. Eventually, I picked up a piece of driftwood and we began to play fetch, Inferno yipping and howling happily. " Thought I heard something out here," Klein said and sat beside me.

" He's wide awake," I said yawning. Inferno spotted something in the brush and into the area yipping leaving Klein and I on the beach.

" The sky is so clear tonight," Klein said laying back. I laid back too and gazed at the many stars. " Is this what the sky looks like back in the real world?"

" No look there are no constellations," I said.

" I don't know any of those."

" Something my dad taught me when we went camping." Klein nodded and sighed. It was getting colder with the sun now set and a breeze settling in. I shivered and Klein seemed to notice, going into his inventory and handing me a blanket. " Thanks," I said and laid it on top of the two of us.

" Do you miss it?" Klein asked.

" What?"

" The real world. Do you miss it?"

" On days like today? No. But I know not everyone feels this way and that we can't live here forever. Our bodies can only last so long like this."

" And the longer we stay the more dangerous it becomes. These bosses aren't getting any easier."

" I know but wouldn't it be nice to stay here in this house forever? We could go out on missions once or twice a week to earn enough money for food then we could relax the rest. I know we haven't been together long but I want to stay with you guys forever."

" Don't worry we'll meet again in the real world I promise," Klein said sitting up now.

" Promise?" I asked.

He held out his pinky and I gripped it with my own laughing a bit. We paused and stared at one another deeply. I suddenly realized how close he was to my face while leaning on one arm. Just then there was a puff of fire from the woods behind the house. Klein and I both got up and ran through the jungle to the back. " Are there any monsters on this island?"

" None that I can think of," I said.

We found Inferno in what used to be a nice, grassy clearing but was now smoldering. He had just cornered what looked like a lizard of some kind and suddenly dove in to catch it. Inferno caught it in his mouth and a snap later it was dead. " Now all he has to do is kill an actual monster and he'll be of use," Klein said.

I laughed as Inferno brought the lizard over and dropped it at my feet. A message flashed in front of me reading 'Congrats! Inferno leveled up!'

" I wonder how much he has to level up before he gets bigger," I pondered.

" Who knows," Klein said and picked Inferno up. Th wolf cub snuggled against Klein and I knew he was tired again. " Ready for bed?"

The tiredness from earlier came back and I replied with a yawn. We walked inside slowly and Klein brought Inferno to my room. " I'm going to have to buy him a dog bed," I said seeing how torn up my pillow was.

Klein set him gently down on the pillow and Inferno snuggled deeper into it. "Well I'm heading off to bed," Klein said and scratched the back of his head.

" Ok good night," I replied and gave him a hug. I blinked mid hug when I realized I was hugging Klein. Why the hell did I hug him? I stepped back and laughed a little in embarrassment. " Sorry it felt like the right thing to do and-"

Lips hit my forehead gently and my mouth fell open in shock. Klein pulled back and turned towards the doorway and walked out of the room saying, " Thanks for dinner, had fun, goodnight," with a wave over his shoulder but not looking towards me before the door slammed shut.

Had he looked back Klein would have seen my tomato colored face. I leapt onto the bed and buried my face into the pillows. What just happened? Are Klein and I… getting close?


	8. Chapter 8

" You go it Inferno!" I shouted to my little wolf pup.

He growled at warthog then charged. What Inferno lacked in strength he had in speed. Inferno ran past the warthog that attempted to charge him then attacked from behind. A few swipes later the warthog exploded into a million bits. ' Congratulations! Inferno leveled up!'

" Looks like he's getting bigger," Dale said.

" He's not quite the small pup from a week ago anymore," I said petting Inferno and giving him his well-earned meal. He was not near full size but halfway between a normal sized wolf and a pup, probably a teen in wolf years. We've been training here on level one all week getting ready for the big fight tomorrow on level 37. Inferno has increased his speed, strength, fire power, and sensory skills." I guess we should take a break and hit the stores before they sell out."

Today there was a huge sale going on in the Town of Beginnings. People were swarming in from all over to get some rare item from the hundreds of shops in town. I was personally looking for a cloak for myself to replace my last one. We walked out of the field and towards town, Inferno by my side, and into town. Klein lead us in through the gates and we saw the town was just as bustling as downtown Tokyo. " Maybe we should split up. It will be hard to stay together in this mess," I said just as someone shoved past me.

" Ya sounds good," Klein said. Before I could pick everyone split up and I was left with Klein. We haven't talked about what happened last week once and there has been a bit tense between us. Before I could object people went their own ways and Klein and I were left standing there.

" Anything you looking for in particular?" I asked after a moment.

" Uh ya a new set of armor would be nice. But the shop I like is all the way on the other side of town."

" Well my special cape could be anywhere so let's just walk I guess?"

Klein nodded and we headed forward. We stuck to the middle that was a little less crowded because of people crowding the stalls and did a look around. Eventually I found a shop called Cloak and Dagger and Klein followed me in. It was filled to the brim with stealth gear all on sale. It was too easy for me to find a high quality, hooded cloak. Like my last one it was black but it was enhanced with an enchantment that when the user was out of sight of their enemy for more than ten seconds they would turn invisible. After getting our insignia on the back I bought the cloak at half price. " Is that it?"

" Almost," I replied. I looked into the display case before me filled with Japanese, ninja like weapons. The one that stood out the most was a long but thin sword in a sheath with no guard. " May I?" I asked the shopkeeper.

" Certainly," the shopkeeper said. I picked up the sword and it felt very light though when I went to identify it there was no name. " It's a part of the sale. Cheaper price but the name is hidden. You'll find it on all weapons in the store."

" Come on Megumi he's trying to cheat you," Klein said.

" Just let me look at it," I said holding the blade. I pulled it out of the sheath and swung it a couple times.

" It's been used by older assassins to look like a cane but some mount it on their lower backs with a belt. I'll give you the belt free."

" May I try it with the belt?"

The shopkeeper walked over and picked out a red belt with a latch on the back to attach the sheath of the sword. I did a quick check on the stats of the belt and it was increased speed and dexterity, fairly average. I stuck the blade on and then did the belt and finally I put on my new cloak. The cloak did not get in the way of the blade resting horizontally on my back nor did the blade block my cloak. I reached behind me and rapidly pulled the sword out, finding it slid out with ease. " I thought you didn't use swords," Klein said.

" I think it would be good to have a close range weapon just in case. I was defenseless to that poacher last week," I replied putting the sword back in its sheath. " I'll take it," I said and paid.

" Pleasure doing business with you," the shopkeeper said.

I looked at the stats on my new weapon and found it was a shikomizue sword called Zatoichi. There was a sneak attack bonus included and it had a faster speed then most blades. It was a great deal and I nodded to the shopkeeper before heading for the door. Before I could open it the door was opened for me on the other side by a man in a cloak, hood up, followed by more people like him. Though I could not see his eyes we had a staring match deciding who would go through the door first. Finally he moved back and motioned me forward. " Ladies first," one behind him said then giggled.

" Thanks," I said and moved forward followed by Klein. I looked down and saw coffins on their gloves before the door closed behind them.

" Those were-"

" Let's pretend I didn't just have a stare down with a serial killer."

Klein and I stared at each other then burst into laugher and walked off. Things were finally back to normal again between Klein and I again. We went farther back into the city and it got less and less crowded as we finally got Klein's special store. It was filled with Japanese armor, weapons, and more. " I'm going to look around for a while. How about you go grab a bite to eat."

" Great I'm starved," I said and left the store. Inferno followed me to the closest café and I ordered a coffee and sandwich.

" Look who's here."

I turned back and saw an all too familiar face. " Daisuke!" I said excited then stood and hugged him. " How have you been?" I asked as he sat down.

" I'm great, second in command of Dragon Knights Brigade."

And then I remembered why we split in the first place. Dragon Knights were known for going after rare items and didn't have much involvement on the front line though they had the numbers and power to do so. Basically they were the asshole group. " I've joined a group too."

" Ya I heard. Oi bitch!" He yelled to the nearest waitress who came over begrudgingly. " 2 pints."

" I'm good definitely don't need a drink."

" Who said it was for you?"

I sighed. " I haven't seen you on the front lines."

" No I'm in charge of treasure hunting. I know all the maps and locations so-"

" Wait they know? That you helped design the game?"

" Yup and they love it," Daisuke said just as his beers arrived. The waitress went to walk away but Daisuke grabbed her arm just as he chugged his first beer. He finished it off in a minute's time. " Grab me another."

He really was an asshole. " I see you used your mirror," I said looking over features.

" Had to convince them who I was. One was an avid follower of the game preproduction and recognized me. I told them you were here."

" You what?" I hissed as Daisuke chugged his second beer.

" Calm down they don't now what you look like or your username 'Megumi'. All they know is that you're somewhere in the game doing your own thing."

" I can't believe you. This is not the place to be cheating! People could really use those hidden chests."

" This is the place to be cheating! I'm not going to die so someone else can live."

Daisuke smirked. " It isn't?" he asked and went into his inventory. I got a message showing a trade offer and opened it up. There were two bows inside; one that dealt poison damage and another that dealt a higher fire power than one of my own bows.

" Where did you find these?"

" In some of my chests. I sure as hell didn't put them there now who do you think did."

" I didn't tell Kayaba to do this ok? I still haven't found him he's most likely used a new character so that we don't recognize him. I'm not working with Kayaba."

" Whatever. You want them or not?"

" Really?"

" I can't sell them none of the vendors what the fuck they are." I went to press enter. " For a price."

I sighed angrily. " Do you really need money?"

" I don't want money. I want that."

Inferno had been quietly resting at my feet until Daisuke pointed at him. He stood next to me and bared his teeth somehow making Daisuke smile. " He's not for sale."

" Come on since you found him that means you can find another."

" I think we're done here Daisuke," I said sternly.

" Fine," the screen disappeared, " Whatever. Your loss."

He chugged the final beer the waitress placed on the table earlier and stood. " Be safe out there. You're an ass hole but still my friend for whatever reason."

Daisuke scoffed. " Whatever. And don't think I'll keep your secret forever, Fumiko."

I grit my teeth as he walked out. Klein walked in as Daisuke walked out, Daisuke shoving past him. Klein saw me and waved then walked over. "How's the food?"

Just then the sandwich I ordered earlier arrived. " Just got mine," I said staring as Daisuke walked by. He smirked and waved then continued on his way.

" You know that guy?" Klein asked after he ordered something to eat.

" Unfortunately," I muttered.

" Seems like an ass."

" He is."

Klein laughed and I smiled again. We both ate our meals then left. " The guys are still shopping what should we do now?"

" Do you mind if I train Inferno some more? I want him to be ready for tomorrow."

" Sure, sounds good."

Klein followed me to the field outside town and Inferno began fighting some more boars. We sat in the grass and watched inferno play with his prey.

" It's beautiful out huh?" I asked as a soft breeze went by.

" Ya. Just like last week huh?" Klein asked smiling. The smile fell from his face and he blushed. " I mean uh more like a nice sunny day right?"

" Klein… about last week-"

" I wasn't thinking ok? Just… forget it ever happened."

It was awkward again and I didn't like it. I didn't want it to be awkward. I looked over at Klein who was staring at the sky, a bit sad looking and the blush gone. Slowly, I moved my hand across the grass and put it on top of his. Klein's head snapped over to look at the hand. " We don't HAVE to forget," I said quietly.

Klein looked back up at me and his gold-brown eyes bore into mine. We both leaned in at the same time and suddenly I heard a I ding. I turned and saw a congratulatory message. ' Inferno learned a new move!'

Inferno ran over just then and yipped at me. " Well what did you learn?" I asked Inferno.

He closed his eyes and suddenly Inferno began to glow. I reached out and hissed. 'Inferno learned Fire Cloak!' the message said then closed.

" This should be useful," I said happily.

I turned back to Klein and he stared ahead blankly. " Oi!" I turned and saw Kunimittz followed by the others. " You guys finished shopping? I picked up a new shield you like?"

" Ya it's great," I said quietly and looked back at Klein. He wouldn't meet my gaze and quickly turned to talk to the others who showed off their new stuff.

" I'm starved when's dinner?" Dale asked.

" Let's head home I guess," I said standing and we headed for the town portal. Less than an hour later we arrived at home and I headed for the kitchen. It was cooler out tonight so I made a stew, rice, and dumplings for dinner.

" How do you cook so much better than the restaurants?" Dale asked then devoured his plate of food.

Because I helped design and create all the recipes? " Good luck I guess," I said smiling.

" We got Inferno a present," Issin said and handed me a collar.

" Thanks guys!" I said kneeling down and putting the red collar on him. Inferno howled in enjoyment and we all laughed. " Inferno learned a new trick."

" Really? What is it?" Dynamm asked.

" Ok you gotta go outside to see it," I said. Everyone went outside and I stood in front of Inferno. " Ok Inferno, Flame Cloak!" I said commandingly.

Inferno shut his eyes but he wasn't on fire. " Megumi!" Klein shouted and ran at me.

" Eh?" I asked. He kept running and running until finally I was thrown into the ocean. I rose, gasping, and coughed. Inferno was barking angrily. " What the hell Klein?"

" You were on fire!" he said as he also rose out of the water.

" What?" I looked up at my health bar and saw I was at 100% and I didn't feel pain. I then opened my inventory, then looked at Inferno's stats, and finally opened his skills examining Flame Cloak. " It seems that Inferno can put the cloak on someone. The more he levels up the more people he can put it on and the longer it lasts."

" Oh ok sorry," Klein said holding out a hand for me and helping me up. Once I got up he kept that hand in his for moment.

" Th-thanks," I said and pulled my hand away.

" Uh ya ha-ha right," Klein said.

" Oi do you two wanna freeze out there?" Dynamm shouted from the house. We ran in and changed then after dinner everyone went to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a big day and I need to be prepared for this boss fight. I knew what was coming but things could still go wrong. But I wouldn't let it go wrong, not with Klein and my friends there.


	9. Chapter 9

With a flash we arrived to a crowd on the 37th floor. It was dark out, like usual here, as we walked into the downtown area. The theme of the 37th floor was Halloween but not the childish one. True, the town was decorated with jack o lanterns and the houses had a purple and orange theme but other than that this place was truly scary. The bright yellow moon lit up the fairly desolate town on most nights, the town of Sleepy Hollow. The church bell rang and everyone gathered in Town Square in front of the church. At the very front stood Heathcliff, leader of the Knights of the Blood Oath and leader of the clearing group nearly every level.

" Welcome. Our scouts have found the base of the boss rather easily up there," Heathcliff said and pointed to the mountain. There was an ominous looking mansion with storm clouds constantly above it and lightning striking on cue to create a spooky element. " Our clearers have mapped the room to the boss and the scouts spotted a large bat as the boss. To get there we will need our beast tamers in the front along with several members to volunteer as torch and lamp holders. We will move out in 10 minutes so if you need any healing or teleport crystals get them now. Beast tamers should come up here now."

People began muttering and moving to the shops in town to buy some last minute things. " Ok Inferno and I are heading up," I said.

" Oi Megumi," Klein said making me look back. " Be careful up there."

I nodded and moved forward. When I stood in front of Heathcliff I saw one person with a hawk on their shoulder and another with what looked like a basset hound. " Thank you all for coming. All of you will be in the front followed by a half dozen lantern and torch holders. You will also be given one teammate in case you need assistance in the front. I've already picked out our best three fighters for each of you," Heathcliff said.

There was a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see Asuna. " Asuna it's been a while," I said giving her a quick hug.

" Yes it has we haven't talked since the 30th floor. When did you become a beast tamer?"

" A week ago actually I saved this little guy's mom and he grew pretty fond of me so he followed me home."

She leaned down scratched behind his ears making Inferno pant and smile. " What's his name?"

" Inferno."

" He's so cute! Are you sure he's ready to be at he front though?"

" Trust me Inferno is stronger than he looks."

" Who's wolf is this?" Kirito asked suddenly appearing.

" K-Kirito where did you come from?" Asuna asked taking a step back.

" I've been here the whole time we're working together remember?"

" Oh right ha-ha," Asuna said blushing a little. I smiled at the two of them playing with Inferno. They were really quite cute together but they didn't even know it. There was a whistle and everyone lined up.

" We're off!" Heathcliff shouted right behind us as the two other beast tamers and I lead the way. As soon as we left town the moon that shone so bright a moment ago dulled, making the path almost impossible to see. That's why we needed lantern and torch holders scattered throughout the party, so we could see the road ahead. But, if you were a torch or lantern holder you couldn't hold a weapon, a necessity but danger as well. The lantern's turned on and the path became visible once again.

" Inferno use Flame Coat," I commanded. He paused mid step and inhaled then suddenly he was on fire.

" That's amazing!" Asuna said as Inferno took a few steps ahead, making the path even brighter. Not too long into our journey we reached the Forest of Dread, a small but deadly, if not careful, forest leading up to the mountain. We walked on and suddenly Inferno and the basset hound growled. This is why animal tamers went to the front, animals can sense when an enemy is getting near and fighters can prepare for it. Several zombies stepped out from the woods and I drew my sword, running forward with Asuna beside me. Together we moved in pace, both speed fighters with speed weapons.

" Nice work," I said putting away my weapon as we walked forward again.

" You too. Why the sword?"

" Trying to level it up a bit. Almost got taken out last week because I was attacked from behind."

Asuna nodded and we all moved forward again. The rest of the forest was filled with zombies, skeletal monsters, and a couple of witches and werewolves before we got to the foot of the mountain. We began the trek up from there, which was filled with rock trolls and a few more werewolves. We passed a church with graveyard in front but surprisingly no attack then a half hour later arrived at the mansion on the hill. " Alright is everyone ready?" Heathcliff called out.

There were resounding cheers as he opened the door to the castle and we continued inside. Through the winding halls we faced mostly skeletal warriors and a few more witches until we faced a large ornate door. " This is it then?" I asked drawing my bow.

" Yes. Be ready for when the bat flies into the air you need to be prepared to shoot him down for us."

" Yes sir," I said testing the string on my lightning bow.

Heathcliff opened the door and we all stepped inside. Inferno growled softly towards the corner and I raised my bow, drawing it for the power attack. I saw bright red eyes in the corner and shot. There was a shriek and a flash of movement then the bat hovered above us. The name Alucard appeared above him and I faltered before I made my next shot. His name is supposed to be Bat King not Alucard. A sinking feeling formed in the pit of my stomach as I shot down the bat. " He's grounded go!" I shouted.

All the swordsmen charged the bat and they began to kill Alucard slowly but surely. His wings were still powerful when swung around and his bite even more so. Just because the enemy is down does not mean it is over. I made a power shot and hit him right between the eyes, paralyzing him. But right when the bat's health got in the read it disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Everyone cheered but I looked around finding no quest completion or experience gained message.

Suddenly a scream rang out and everyone silenced. The smoke finally cleared and everyone saw a man holding one of our swordsmen and sucking at his throat. It read Alucard above his head then the letters shook and shifted to Dracula. This wasn't in the original game! " Fall back!" Heathcliff shouted.

I watched in terror as the swordsman struggled in Dracula's grasp then slowly his movements became less and less sporadic until he stopped moving at all and burst into a million pieces. Dracula's health went from red to yellow, nearly green, in a second's time, and his weak looking body grew fit and muscular. In a flash he ran across and grabbed another person but before he could bite him I shot him in the arm. " Everyone go on defense!" I shouted.

And so when Dracula went to attack another victim, the swordsman would block him and I would get a few good shots in before he flashed away to his next prey. Inferno and I worked together, him hitting Dracula with fireballs and me with my arrows. Just when I got him in the red Dracula's red eyes landed on me. I watched him run right for me but at his speed my attempt to dodge him was futile. Just as the vampire was about to pounce on me Inferno howled. Dracula grabbed me but pulled back hissing as he was caught on fire, his health severely dropping now. I looked down and saw Inferno activated the flame cloak technique on me, saving my life most likely. " Get away from her!" Klein shouted and started attacking Dracula.

" Klein don't!" I cried out. Dracula grabbed Klein and brought him to his throat and to my horror began to suck him dry. I growled in anger and pulled out my sword, charging forth and striking Dracula's back as hard and as fast as I could. I went faster and faster, much faster than I should have been able to go with my sword mastery level, until Dracula finally dropped Klein. " Klein!" I shouted kneeling beside him.

His health was only in the yellow, thank god, but when I pulled out my health crystal to heal him I found it did nothing. Meanwhile, Dracula had retreated to the other side of the room, opened a teleporter, and went through it. " Why won't he heal?" Dale asked kneeling with me now.

" I don't know damn it I don't know!" I shouted angrily, still pointing the crystal at Klein as if that would somehow work. Suddenly a quest popped up in my window.

It was titled The Cure and read 'One of your teammates has been bitten by a vampire. In an hours time he will turn into one of them, and therefore, die. In order to prevent that you must collect the following ingredients for the cure: 2 vampire fangs, holy water, and garlic. Only one may follow the vampire into its lair. Do you accept this quest?'

" Megumi I should go I-" Kunimittz began.

I accepted the quest and ran for the closing portal Dracula left behind. " Megumi don't do it! He's just one man!" Heathcliff called after me.

" I don't care I won't let him die!" I shouted back without turning around. The portal began to close and I jumped through at the last moment, landing on the ground with a tumble. I turned back to see Inferno jump after me and then the portal finally shut. " Inferno you shouldn't be here," I said crawling to him and giving him a quick pet.

Inferno growled and I turned to see Dracula on the other end of our playing field. Looking around I saw we were on top of the castle, looking over level 37 from possibly the highest point in the level. I pulled out my sword, knowing that I couldn't protect myself and shoot with my bow, and stood at the ready. Dracula may have been in the red but he was still just as fast as before as he charged at me. I held up my blade to block just in time as he attacked. Inferno spat a fireball and hit Dracula square in the back.

I used the vampire's distraction to strike at his chest. And strike again and again as hard I could, grunting in exertion. Together, Inferno and I were able to take the mythical monster on without much problem. Finally I stabbed Dracula in the heart. He fell back and I panted, hands on my knees. But just when I thought it was over Dracula pulled his arms in and his entire body expanded in muscle mass and he grew a solid foot in height. He jumped forward and I held up my sword to block but it was slapped away and I was thrown across the top of the tower. At the last second I reached out and caught the edge of the tower, panting and trying to climb up.

Dracula stood above me and stepped on my first hand. Shit what was I going to do? Suddenly, Inferno jumped up and bit Dracula in the jugular, pulling him away from the edge. With all my strength I pulled myself up and saw Inferno tearing Dracula apart. I grabbed my sword and this time went for his head, slicing it right off. Finally, Dracula was dead. I panted, looking around and saw no way down. I have to get to the church there was only a half an hour left!

" Inferno what are we-" I began but saw Inferno glowing.

'Inferno leveled up!' read the words in front of me and I watched my little pup turn into a full sized flame wolf. He was now at height with me and he walked over lapping at my face. I laughed a little then an idea flashed through my mind.

" Inferno can you help me get down?"

Inferno sat and I cautiously got on his back before he jumped into the air. I screamed as Inferno skidded across the roof of the castle and clawed into the building itself before we finally landed. Then Inferno ran straight down the hill towards the church as if reading my mind. As soon as we arrived the previously quiet graveyard began to rumble and zombies rose out of the ground. Before I could draw my sword Inferno inhaled then suddenly spewed fire all across the graveyard, burning up all the zombies. 'Inferno learned 2 new moves!' flashed before me.

" Ya no shit," I said hopping off Inferno and for the church. There was a howl and I turned to the side to see a werewolf. " Oh come on!"

Inferno tackled the werewolf and they began to battle it out. I ran inside the church and saw at the very front a pedestal holding a white bowl of liquid stood shining under the moonlight. Quickly I ran for the bowl but suddenly the doors were thrown open and the werewolf ran in, Inferno injured and whining on the ground behind him. " It's ok boy I'll take care of him," I said drawing my sword.

I read his name and realized this was no ordinary werewolf; he was the boss wolf Draugluin and the most powerful wolf of the level. This has suddenly become much harder I thought to myself as the wolf ran forward. I slashed out and hit the wolf dead on but the normal damage I would have done was halved. This wolf, and all other boss wolves, required a weapon made of silver to do the max amount of damage. He turned, obviously not affected, and slapped me across the room. I landed on a chest in the corner that smashed to bits when I fell. The wolf growled and began to stride over to me as I blinked and stared ahead. The contents of the box lay before me and I saw half a dozen arrows. I grabbed one and examined it, finding the tips to be silver.

Before I could draw my bow I had to leap to the side to avoid the werewolves attack. I stood and ran, jumping from pew to pew as the wolf sliced through each one behind me. Just as I thought I was safe, the wolf jumped one pew farther and tackled me to the ground, biting me in the shoulder. I screamed in pain and watched my health drop into the yellow. There was a growl and I saw Inferno at the church entrance, his front paw off hovering above the ground. He ran forward and tackled the werewolf off of me, giving me the chance to bring out my bow. I reached to pull it back but winced at the sting in my shoulder. My arm was in pain because of the bite the wolf made and I only had a few health crystals left. I risked it and used my first crystal to heal then shot the silver arrows.

I decided to do power shots on the werewolf and after the second shot he turned and glared at me before charging forward. I dove to the side, still powering up my shot, and then fired again before running to the other side of the church. I turned back and fired the second to last arrow before diving under one of the pews. The werewolf scratched and clawed through the pew and I crawled under the rest of the rows to the back. I jumped up and saw the wolf diving over the pews. This was it, my last chance. I felt the bow power up as the wolf was just a foot away and fired, hitting him right between the eyes.

The wolf fell to the side and burst into million pieces. I ran over to Inferno who was whimpering on the ground. " Hey boy I know you're tired but we still need to run back and save Klein ok?" I asked as I used the last health crystal.

He stood up and yipped after his health was 100% again. Quickly, I ran tot eh front of the church and tapped the bowl with my finger. 'Do you want to collect 1 vial of holy water?' I tapped yes and it was added to my inventory.

I went into my inventory and found some garlic then combined all the ingredients. In a flash I made 'vampiric cure', a glass bottle with a red cross on the front filled with clear liquid. The timer in my top left vision read…15 minutes! " Come on Inferno!" I shouted as we ran for the front.

Inferno ran behind me, tilted his head down, and then flicked me up. I screamed in the air as I landed on Inferno's back and he continued his run back up to the castle. We burst through the front doors and I knew we really could make it. That is until the ground shook and all the bones from earlier began to compile together. Should have known it was weird that they didn't disappear when we killed them the first time. The doorway was right there, Klein was right there, right behind that monstrous skeleton forming before me. The door opened and I saw Kirito and Asuna. " What is that?" Kirito called out as the skeleton monster formed, standing 2 stories tall and letting out a roar in my direction.

" Trouble," I said back as I drew my bow and fired. Kirito and Asuna struck at the monsters ankles as I aimed higher up. The skeleton's chest was glowing and I saw an orb in the middle, most likely his heart or soul. " Inferno climb up the skeleton!" I shouted and held on tight as he began to run. The skeleton attempted to swipe at Kirito and Asuna and as the hand came down Inferno jumped on it's hand then ran up its arm. " Shoot a fireball at his chest!"

Inferno opened his mouth wide and fired at the chest, opening the cavity and showing the glowing object. I jumped up and off of Inferno, sword drawn, and dove for the chest then pierced the glowing orb and I watched the skeletal monster's health dramatically decrease. " Megumi look out!" Asuna shouted.

The skeleton's chest got brighter and brighter until it exploded. I was thrown back and landed against the wall then began to fall. From this height, and after the damage I took from the explosion, I would surely die. But just as this thought crossed my mind Inferno jumped up and caught me before landing on the ground. 2 minutes left! " Run Inferno!"

He ran towards the main hall and skidded to a halt. " Megumi!" Dale shouted in surprise.

I fell off Inferno with a thud panting. My whole body was in pain as I raised my head to see Klein on the ground coughing, his health in the red. I grunted and stood, stumbling over to Klein while going into my inventory and pulling out the vile. Carefully, I took his head and rested it in my lap, then poured the contents into his mouth. He was so pale and barely breathing it was almost like he was already dead. Please don't go Klein you can't leave us, me, yet. His health rested at a low red and I pulled out my last healing crystal, holding it over him. A moment later it burst and Klein coughed and his eyes burst open. He bolted up and inhaled looking around. " Wh-where is he? Where's the vampire?" he asked looking around.

All the guys in our party were crying tears of happiness and they tackled Klein in a hug. 'Congratulations' appeared in front of me and I raised my shaking hand to close it. Inferno came up behind me and I leaned against him tiredly. " Good job boy, you did good," I mumbled.

I forgot how tiring fighting a floor boss and 2 lower level bosses were. Inferno whimpered and leaned down, licking my head. I suddenly felt much better and I looked at my health to find it rose to the mid yellow range. What did Inferno learn exactly? I went into my inventory and looked at Inferno's stats. His first new ability was called 'Flame Thrower', a fire stream that came out of his mouth and was demonstrated earlier at the graveyard. The other was 'Healing touch', a healing ability that gave the recipient an increase in health based on how strong the relationship is between you and your beast.

" Megumi?" Klein asked.

He was standing now looking down on me. I must have looked like shit given the hell I just went through to get that little vile. I stood and grabbed Klein in a death hug, squeezing him as tight as I could. " Don't you ever try to take a hit for me again ever! You're so stupid I hate you!" I shouted as my voice quivered.

" Megumi it's ok just don't cry," Klein said ripping himself from my hug.

I felt my face and indeed there were tears. " It's your fault I'm crying. I don't want to lose you!"

Klein's face reddened and he looked to the side for a moment before looking back at me. " I know you said not to but I'd do it again and I again. Because I love you Megumi."

Before I could respond Klein slammed his lips on mine. Just as I was about to react he pulled away and looked down. " Klein-"

" I'm sorry I won't do it again!" Klein said still looking down.

I carefully tilted his head up and smiled. " It's ok for you to do it because I love you too," and then kissed him myself.

This one was longer and much sweeter than the last. I knew this wasn't real, in reality we were both coma like patients, but this felt real. My feelings for him were real. I pulled away and panted and I suddenly felt really dizzy. " Are you ok Megumi?"

" Ya I'm just… just a little dizzy," I mumbled before fainting. And nothing could get me up from sleep after that.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke to the sounds of waves softly rolling in under the sounds of screams and laughter. I blinked and sat up, looking around and saw I was back home. Looking down I saw I still had my fighting outfit on and I did a quick change to something casual before heading out. I saw that instead of the guys chasing Inferno he was now chasing them. He saw me out of the corner of his eye and changed direction running for me. " Oh boy," I muttered and got into a defensive position.

Inferno leapt into the air and I was slammed into the sand by his massive body as he lapped at my face. I laughed as the guys came over. " Oi Inferno get off you'll kill her!" Dale shouted.

I looked up to see the guys were attempting to push Inferno off but at his size it would take a monster truck to pull him off. There was a whistle and Inferno looked up then ran for the beach again. I sat up and looked towards the beach where I saw Klein. Inferno ran right up to him and ate something out of his hand, Klein giving him a pat. " You've been asleep for 2 days!" Kunimittz said helping me up.

" If you guys had gone through what I had then you would understand," I replied wiping the sand off the best I could.

" Speaking of which what did happen? And why is Inferno huge now?"

I explained all my battles with the vampire, werewolf, and the final skeleton monster as everyone listened in awe. " Th-That's impossible! No way you did all that in an hour!" Issin replied.

" I could do it because I had a reason to," I said looking at Klein walking in.

" Glad you're up," Klein said scratching the back of his head but not meeting my eyes.

" Speaking of 'reason' how long have you two been… you know," Dale said.

I looked around and everyone was staring at Klein and I suspiciously. " That was the first time ok?" I asked.

" Ya it was nothing… I mean it was just a one-time thing! I mean it's not a big deal! I mean…"

It wasn't like we've gotten the chance to talk about what happened yet. What ARE we going to do now? " Who's hungry?" I asked.

Everyone stared at me as I walked inside. " I don't think there is enough meat for Inferno. He eats at least the size of a horse everyday," Kunimittz said.

I looked in the fridge and indeed there was only a slab of steak, now a snack for my 'puppy'. " OK well I'm starved so let's grab a bite and then we can go out to one of the outer islands and Inferno can do some hunting there."

The others nodded and this time helped as we made simple sandwiches for lunch. Klein wouldn't look at me still so I talked with the other through lunch. The next level, level 38, was a desert themed level form what the guys said. The main town was Hispanic style and some of the low-level monsters people had met so far included rattle snakes, coyotes, owls, and even cacti monsters. A few people have died to those already surprisingly. " We got asked to go down the north route tomorrow. You going to be good to go?" Issin asked.

" I think so. These three sandwiches really filled me up with all the energy I needed," I replied then burped.

" Maybe you should wait a few more days," Klein said and everyone paused. " I mean you only just woke up."

" Well," I said and stood, " I'll get in some practice today. Stretch out with some killing you know?"

" I don't know…" Klein said.

" Aw come on Klein don't be such a downer!" Dale said and stood. " Now let's go do some hunting!"

Everyone cheered and we stood then left the house and headed for the boat. Once on board, I went to the steering wheel and tapped it then a map popped up. " How about here? It's small enough that no major monsters will be there and I haven't been here before," I said pointing to a small island.

" Ya sure," Klein replied dully then sat towards the front. I sighed and pressed enter then the boat began to move. It was a similar, Grecian style ship to the one we were on to earn this boat but it required no driver. I sat at the front and the guys talked about the first time they fought the cactus monster but I watched Klein distracted. We need to talk about what happened the other day but he was just ignoring it. Maybe it really meant nothing to him. Maybe… he didn't really love me.

" Hey we're here suit up," Kunimittz said patting my back. I nodded and put my gear back on then got off the boat. The island was extremely thick with jungle foliage as Inferno ran right into the forest. " Should we go after him?"

" No he should be safe here." There was a puff of fire that rose from the treetops. " I'd be more worried about us."

" Let's do this!" Dale shouted and everyone cheered heading for the forest. I stayed in the back and Klein stayed back with me, the two of us a few paces behind everyone.

" Can we talk?" I asked quietly as the other talked loudly ahead.

" Sure what do you want to talk about?"

" About us?"

" How about we talk about something else. Like cacti am I right? I mean who thought that cacti would be good enemies?"

" Klein-"

" By the way what's for dinner tonight?"

" Please Klein-"

Something ran right behind us and I turned just in time to miss it but Inferno came flying by a moment later, running after whatever it was. I drew my sword and listened to the bushes and trees move. Just as I was about to put my weapon away I turned and saw a boar come out. The boar ran right for me and I smirked pulling my blade forward. " Move!" Klein shouted pushing me.

I fell to the side and watched as Klein killed the boar in a few quick slashes. " Oi Klein Megumi had it," Issin said helping me out.

" Ya overreact much?"

Klein looked at me then shielded his blade. " Just being safe," he replied softly.

Inferno jumped out just then, looking around panting. He ran over to me and whimpered looking around. " Klein took it not me," I said and looked at Inferno's stats. " Besides you're full! No more food for you!"

Inferno ran ahead and I groaned. " Want me to get him?" Kunimitz asked.

" No I got him. I'll meet you guys back at the beach ok?" Everyone nodded and I ran after Inferno. I called out to him for ten minutes before finding him clawing at a large tree and growling up at something. It was a tiger-looking animal but it was green and black instead of orange and black, blending in so well with the tree I barely saw him. I pulled my bow out and shot an arrow, hitting him right in the head for a quick, killing blow. Inferno whined and I laughed, giving him a pat on the head. " Ok buddy let's go," I said and gave him a tug on his collar.

But he whined and sniffed at the tree. I turned back and examined the tree for myself. The bark was a different color than the other trees, a slightly lighter brown than the rest. I placed my hand on the tree and it suddenly turned to code. It was merely a wall, only to be opened by a player. The code shrunk down until a flash later it turned into a chest. Talk about buried treasure I thought to myself before tapping the chest and opening it. The contents were 'Frozen Harpy', an ice bow seemingly made of ice but not cool to the touch and several hundred ice arrows. I took those and saw a note beneath them and opened it, nearly dropping it in surprise.

Dear Fumiko,

Please forgive me for not telling you about my plans with our game. I know you must hate me now for destroying what we created but this is what I needed to do. I never intended for you to follow me into this world but here you are. Hopefully, this is you who has found this weapon and not some normal player. I leave these bows in your care to help you beat the game and survive. Please survive. Only you can revitalize this gaming industry again after he game is beaten. Good luck Fumiko and just remember to never give up.

Sincerely,

Kayaba Akihiko

A moment later the note disintegrated but I remained still. Where are you Kayaba? He must be in the game to be making these kind of changes. Before I could think about it more Klein messaged me. 'Are you ok?'

'Fine just found a hidden chest. Be back in a few.'

I walked back to the boat where the others were waiting and got on along with Inferno and then headed for home. " What did you find?" Dale asked.

" An ice bow actually," I replied.

" Might be useful for tomorrow. We can use it to cool down!" the guys laughed as I mockingly frowned, crossing my arms.

" Well that's if you go," Klein said.

" Hey I just killed a tiger ok? I am obviously fine."

" Just see how you feel tomorrow ok?" Klein hissed and looked back over the ocean. Everyone was quiet now until Dale spoke up again.

" So… what should we do for dinner?"

" Well we have a whole pig so how about a nice roast?" I asked. Everyone besides Klein cheered and everyone as excited when we got back. They helped set up a fire on the beach and everyone took turns spinning the pig as it roasted. We also roasted some corn and I even baked a cake. Everyone sat on the beach, watching Inferno chase after a mouse for a whole hour before he caught it and eating our dinner.

" Ah I'm so tired!" Kunimittz said patting his full stomach. " Let's head to bed now."

" Me too I will never eat again!" I replied.

" You don't mind cleaning up do you?"

" Urgh fine but can one of you will stay and help."

" Let's see… Klein how about you help out?"

" What?" he asked but everyone ran inside all of a sudden. Klein sighed but silently helped me pick up. I fed Inferno the leftovers of the pig and the tiger from earlier as I threw the mess into the fire. After I was done I sat on the beach and wiped my brow, looking out as the sun had just set. " So I'm going to head in now."

" Fine," I replied curtly, not even looking at him. It's obvious he doesn't care about me like that. I heard his footsteps go away and I pulled my legs in and set my head on my knees. Inferno came over and sat beside me, licking at my face and whining lightly. " I'm ok boy. I just misunderstood Klein is all. He doesn't like me the way I like him."

I sniffed when I felt the tears begin to fall. It's ok I don't need him. " Hey Megumi"

I turned around and Klein stood behind me. " Oh hey, sorry, did you forget something?"

" No I just… ya I forgot something," he replied then sat down. " I… I'm sorry. About today. I should have talked to you first. I've been… nervous."

" Nervous? About what?"

" I haven't been in this kind of relationship before and you have!"

" I have?"

" Duh! You're beautiful, smart, and more! Of course someone like you would have some awesome boyfriend in the real world."

I smiled then giggled a little and Klein turned back. " I've never been in a relationship."

" Really?"

" Really."

" Oh uh… ha-ha"

" So want to try this again?"

" Yes! OK," he said and inhaled, " Megumi I really, really like you. Will you go out with me?"

I smiled and leaned in, giving him a sweet kiss before pulling away. " Of course."

Klein smiled and leaned back in, giving me an even deeper kiss than before. This is what I wanted more than anything, to be with him. Inferno yipped and we both pulled away. We both laughed and stood heading inside and for our bedrooms. " Good night Megumi."

" Good night Klein."

I leaned through the doorway and gave a small kiss before shutting the door. I smiled and went to the bathroom, getting ready for bed, when I looked into the mirror as I brushed my teeth. This wasn't me, the real me. I touched the mirror and examined my face closer. It was true I was beautiful like this. My blue hair was silky smooth effortlessly, sparkling blue eyes, and a much curvier body. The real me was smaller, had strange purple eyes, messier hair, much more shy, and just not as good looking. What if Klein didn't like me what if he just liked this person?

I went to bed sullen, Inferno already passed out on his bed. Maybe some good fighting tomorrow will get this off my mind.


	11. Chapter 11

I blinked at the brightness of the teleporter as we landed on the 38th floor. The sun beat down on me immediately upon arriving at the base town, Crobuzon. " Could it get a little hotter?" I asked looking at the sky.

I watched a single cloud roll into the path of the sun and a moment later it disintegrated due to the heat. " It just did," Klein said giving me a pat on the shoulder.

" Well no point in wearing this," I said taking off my cloak. " Maybe we should all buy a change of clothes."

Everyone nodded, panting as their clothes became more sweat stained by the second. We went to the first store we saw and everyone began looking at the clothing racks " Are you going to buy new clothes?" Kunimittz asked me.

" No I'm just buying a new pair of shoes. I'm already wearing shorts and a sleeveless top. Oh and maybe one of these ponchos they are super light."

" A poncho? What for?"

" Don't want to get sunburned," I said, " You all should buy one too. Ooh and a hat!"

I put a sombrero on Klein's head and laughed as he tilted it up and smiled back at me. He took it off and used it to block everyone's view before kissing me. " Are you guys always going to be like this?" Dale asked.

Klein moved the hat and everyone was frowning while staring at us. " It's not fair! All of us single guys have to watch you two get all lovey dovey!" Kunimittz said.

" We'll tone it down ok?" I replied and took the sombrero putting it back on the shelf. I grabbed a normal cowboy hat and kept the poncho over my shoulder before purchasing the gear and stepping out.

There was a large group waiting at the north route out of town and a familiar face drew me over. " Megumi are you preparing to cross the desert?" Kirito asked.

" Ya me and the rest of our guild. Why is everyone standing around?"

" Water." I blinked in confusion. " You haven't heard? Everyone gets too tired about halfway through crossing the desert and gets too dehydrated to move on. They say at one point the water just doesn't help at all. That guy is the only one selling water on this level."

I looked over and saw a man selling bottles of water, 20 Col a pop. Any other level they would be 1 Col. " Well I guess I better go tell the guys. See you on the road?"

Kirito nodded and waved as I walked back towards the store. I walked back to the store but before going inside looked down the street and saw an old well a the end of an alleyway. I went over to it and looked down to see a fair amount of water in there but no bucket to pull it out. " Would you like some water?"

I turned and saw an older woman sitting on the ground on top of a blanket. " Do you have a bucket?"

" I do but I also have these," she said and motioned to some water canteens. I stepped over and picked one up. " It is made from a special lizard's skin."

It was like an old west canteen, round with a little knob at the top, but the outside was covered in camo like lizard skin. The colors were not the usual camo green however. Some were orange and black but others were red and black and blue and black. " How much?"

" 100 Col."

" Seriously?"

" You won't regret it."

I sighed. This holds more water then several of those bottles over there. I bought 10 canteens and the old woman filled each of them up before I headed back over. The guys finally came out of the store, the samurai suits gone and replaced with gaucho outfits. I laughed and laughed as they guys frowned until finally I couldn't breath anymore. " Wow this image will forever be seared into my memories."

" This is a one time deal until we cross the desert. Then we are back in our usual uniform," Klein replied.

" I got us these by the way," I said and handed out the canteens.

" Gila canteen?" Klein asked after tapping the canteen and looking at its info.

" Apparently dehydration is a major problem out there."

" So are we ready then?" Klein asked after mounting the canteen on his belt.

I looked over and saw Kirito with Asuna and some creepy looking guy behind them. Asuna waved and we all walked over. " Anybody thirsty?" I asked and handed out the canteens.

" I have my own water thank you," creepy guy said.

" Asuna is this your new friend?" I asked after putting the canteen away.

" This is Kuradeel, my body guard," Asuna said nervously.

" Who are these people? Should I be on alert?" Kuradeel asked.

" These are my friends," Asuna replied tersely.

" Hey I think people are moving," I said noticing two groups of 5 heading out.

" Care to join us?" Klein asked.

And so Kirito, Asuna, and Kuradeel came with us on our trek through the desert followed by 3 more groups. I was feeling hot a mile in and took a sip of water, immediately feeling refreshed. " This is the best water I ever had."

" Good choice in the canteen," Kirito said and took a sip of his own

Kuradeel, on the other hand, was panting and on his second bottled water. An hour in we ran into our first enemy, the mythical cactus monster. It looked like your run of the mill cactus just on the side of the road but after the first person crossed it; the cactus jumped out and tackled the second. Once we killed it, the girl who was attacked lay there with cacti spikes coming out of her all over. Her group, which was tired and feeling down, brought her back to town for healing and abandoned the trek.

Then after that it seemed like the swarm of monsters kept on coming. There were giant vultures that attempted to fly away with people, moles dragging people under the earth, and even giant rattlesnakes. Currently we were fighting off giant, wasp like insects just as more rattle snakes slithered over. " Oh fuck this!" I said drawing my new ice bow.

Normally, shooting the rattlesnakes would take 5 shots to kill, but with the ice bow I killed them in one shot each. The battle came to a close only a minute later and everyone was panting. " That bow is awesome," Klein said and drank from his canteen.

" Ya I think I get double damage since these are all desert animals and this is an ice bow," I said looking at the stats again. It did just as much damage as my other bows, maybe slightly more, so it had to be double damage on these fire based monsters. Another group had finished off their water bottles and teleported back to town after the battle and we continued on. " I'm telling you this water is better than REAL water," I said taking a gulp, not even halfway through my vessel.

" Are you sure you don't want any Kuradeel?" Asuna asked.

" My water… is fine," he said taking the last drips of water from his bottle.

" Hey do you guys see that?" I asked pointing into the distance. There was a very small green dot.

" That must be some kind of checkpoint," Klein said wiping his brow and taking a sip from the canteen. One of the other groups brought a tent and everyone sat around for lunch. Inferno loved being in the sun and he spent his time fighting off all the lower level monsters coming our way. The guys in our guild fawned over Asuna as Kuradeel took a nap.

" She's really pretty huh?" I asked as Kirito defended Asuna.

" She sure is," Klein said staring at her dreamily. I sighed and poked at my food. If it were real life he'd be all over her and I'd just be forgotten at the ramen shack. " But she's not you."

My head bolted to the side and Klein smiled at me. " What?"

" Asuna is pretty, don't get me wrong, but for one thing she is a few years younger than me. For me though it's mostly because I like you Megumi. I like you as well you."

I smiled and leaned in giving Klein a kiss. Thank God he feels this way. There was a cough behind me and we both turned to see the guys glaring at us. We both laughed and went back to our lunches, everyone finishing lunch a few minutes later. The tent was packed up and we all continued towards the green blob in the distance. Kuradeel passed out not ten minutes later and the 3rd group, also tired and out of water, brought him back with them while Asuna stayed with us.

An hour later I watched as the fourth group drank and drank water but none of them felt filled. One person drank three bottles of water in a row but was still thirsty. They retired a few minutes later. The blob was now much closer and from what I could tell it looked like a rainforest. We were close to the oasis then, good." I guess we're the front group now," I said going ahead of everyone.

" Well maybe we should stay back a little, especially since you're an archer and all," Klein said pulling me by the shoulder towards the back of our guild.

" True but I still need to work on my sword skill," I said taking a step forward.

" But we need that ice bow to help us fight," Klein said pulling me back again.

I shrugged him off and frowned, stopping me in my tracks. " What's your problem?"

" You should just… take it easy. In the back. Far from every and anyone."

" You don't need to protect me Klein I'm on the same level as Kirito."

" So? I just want you to be safe. Don't you get that?"

" I do but this too much," I said sternly and went to move but Klein grabbed my shoulder again. We glared at one another, our glares hotter than this blazing sun.

" Um guys?" Dale asked.

" What?" we shouted simultaneously.

Dale pointed and we turned to see the sun setting at a rapid rate. There was a howl and Inferno growled. " Inferno flame coat," I said when it was dark enough.

Inferno lit up with flames and was even brighter than normal, probably from storing up so much heat in this environment, and lit up the entire road. " Let's move," Klein said and everyone picked up the pace.

It was nearly pitch black as the sliver of the moon barely lit up our way. Inferno stopped and growled, looking left then right and finally ahead. Everyone quietly drew their weapons and formed a circle. I went with the sword given I couldn't see what was coming at us. " Inferno flame cloak," I repeated again.

This time he covered both Klein and me along with himself before running to the right. There was a group of coyotes there, double the normal size and double as many as there were people left in our group. Everyone shouted and charged at the enemies. I slashed and slashed at more and more coyotes but it felt like for every one killed another was replaced. I heard a scream and turned to see someone had been tackled by a series of cacti, the needles digging in to his flesh and his health rapidly decreasing. Our eyes met as he reached out for me but it was too late, he burst into a million pieces.

I turned back and fought even harder than before. This death will be avenged. There was an army of cacti coming at us but Inferno jumped behind me and covered our backs with flamethrower, incinerating all the cacti. A few minutes later the fight was finally over, everyone panting and at least slightly injured. Just as we were about to move on the howl from earlier came back. Everyone turned back to the road and a set of yellow eyes from the direction we came stared at us. About 50 sets. " Run!" Asuna shouted and we all turned and ran toward the direction of the jungle, now a flickering light there.

Everyone ran and ran as fast as we could, even hearing a cry as someone fell, but I know I didn't look back. The bites and scratches on my arms and legs were enough to keep me going. Just as the village seemed in sight, making out houses and people faintly, a new monster ran into our sight. Towering at around 10 feet tall, a truly monstrous creature stood before us. It had the face of a bat with massive canines but the body of a werewolf with spikes running down it's back and a long tail. " What is that?" Klein asked.

Just then the name 'Chupacabra' appeared over its head, the mini boss before you enter the safe zone town. Screams from the back resounded as the rest of the last group was attacked by the dozens of coyote. " Inferno!" I shouted.

But instead of helping the people in the back he went for the Chupacabra, tackling it to the ground. The two were hissing and barking at one another while rolling on the ground and I turned back with the others and began to attack the coyote. I pulled out my ice bow and fired rapid shots but it did little to protect the others who were previously attacked. They were exhausted to begin with, should have gone back long ago, and slowly but surely each of them were downed. I had just killed a coyote when I noticed Inferno's health in my top corner and it was in the red. I turned and saw Inferno pinned under the Chupacabra and seemingly unconscious.

Quickly, I fired off several shots so the monster would take note of me. He looked up and roared loudly then charged. I sheathed my bow but pulled out my sword and charged. He was completely open and, given the damage Inferno did earlier, I would be able to finish him off myself. " Megumi!" Klein shouted.

I turned and looked at him but saw he was in no danger, just looking at me. By the time I turned back it was too late. The Chupacabra slashed at me and I was thrown to the side with three slashes down my front. My health immediately dropped into the yellow and before I could even take a breath I was gripped tightly in his tail. I coughed and attempted to inhale but found it hard to breathe, gasping for air with all my might. Instead I tried to move but it was futile, his grip was too tight and pure strength was definitely not my strength. Kirito and Asuna attacked the Chupacabra together and just as I hit the red they killed him. I fell and coughed, Kirito running over and using a healing crystal on me.

He helped me up and I panted, finally getting back all the air that was squeezed out of me. That's the closest I've been to death since entering this game. " Are you ok?" he asked.

" I'm good now thanks," I said smiling lightly, " I guess I owe you one huh?"

" Megumi!" Klein called out again and ran over with the others. " Are you ok?"

He reached out for my hand I pulled it away angrily. " Why did you do that?"

" What?"

" Why did you yell out to me? I thought you were in trouble but you just distracted me! So why? Did you want me to get hurt?"

" Of course not! I told you to stay back just for this reason!"

" I told you I could handle this! If you hadn't distracted me I could have easily taken him down! Why do you insist that I need to be protected?"

" Because if anything happened to you I…"

" I'm strong Klein. I went through more than 30 levels without you and I never entered the red. Why can't you just believe in me?"

Klein looked away and wouldn't looked back at me. There were soft howls in the distance and everyone turned to hear them. " Town is close. Let's stay at an inn there for the night," Kirito said leading the walk back to town.

It was silent as we crossed the town's threshold. The sign read 'Caracol' the buildings in this town were different from the last. The Crobuzon, is built classic hacienda style. Caracol, on the other hand had buildings made of mud and their roofs were made of tree parts and they were all single story. Villagers hoarded us and thanked us for killing the Chupacabra, offering free stay at the inn they had there and food. I barely paid attention as I glared at Klein. Is it some kind of 'protect the woman' mindset driving him? He has seen me in battle before, fought with me, and knows my strength very well. Can he not see past that?

We were lead to a large hut and each of us was given a room. They were fairly bare, just a mat on the floor and a pot to use as the restroom in the other corner. It would do for the night though. A feast was prepared and I sat with the guild but on the opposite side of where Klein was. " He was just trying to do the right thing," Dale said with his mouth full.

" Dale, you and I both know I'm not some maiden in distress. I don't know why I'm suddenly not capable of fighting in Klein's eyes but he needs to remember that I'm no pushover."

" I guess. But you should figure this thing out soon. Let it simmer too long and it will just boil over."

I smiled lightly and nodded then enjoyed my meal. Everyone went to bed early that night and just as I laid down in bed Kirito came in. " Where did you get these canteens from?" he asked.

" An old woman in town why?" I replied

" Did you look at the stats?"

" Stats?" I asked while going into my inventory. Food and liquid storage containers didn't have stats. But upon examining it and scrolling down I saw a little bullet point at the bottom.

'User gets +50 hydration for every sip taken.' The normal amount per sip is +10 hydration.

" I thought the water tasted different so I decided to check out the canteen. Gila monsters are real desert animals known for their water conservation. This is the only reason why we made it through the desert, because of these canteens you picked up. I told Asuna and she headed back to town and to her guild. It will be in the guidebook by tomorrow morning so hopefully that will lead to no more deaths."

" That's great Kirito good job for noticing."

" Are you going to be ok for tomorrow?"

" I'm fine thanks Kirito."

" As long as you're sure. Asuna will be back here around noon and that's when we'll leave will you're guild come with us?"

" That sounds good but talk to Klein before bed."

Kirito nodded and left the doorway. There were no covers but I didn't need any with the desert heat seeping into the room. If everyone thought today was hard then no one was ready for tomorrow. That jungle could kill us all.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning I woke to the sound of birds chirping loudly right outside my window. I cracked open my eyes and saw a blue macaw sitting on my window ledge. It made a caw right at me before flying off. I sat up and rubbed my face then stretched before getting up and changing. Everyone else looked like they had just gotten up as well so I took my seat at the table as some food was served.

" Good morning Kirito," I said as he sat down.

" Morning," he replied and yawned.

" Is Asuna coming?"

" She'll be here any minute now. I heard she's going to help guide a group over so we'll have more people heading into the jungle."

" Has anyone tried the other roads?"

" Another group went west yesterday. They ended up at this mountain with houses carved into the side and fought a firebird. They won but it was only a mini boss."

" I see. Is everyone ready for today?"

" The NPC's are saying to beware the monkeys. What do you think of that?"

" Then I guess we better watch the monkeys. What else?"

" They call the jungle Zomana and supposedly no one who goes in comes out alive. A few snakes have come out, smaller but faster than the ones from yesterday. We've also seen a few giant birds flying around and at least one tiger."

" Sounds great," I said and continued on with breakfast. As soon as we had all finished eating Asuna and a group of about 20 arrived. We all packed up some food given to us by the town NPC's and prepared to enter the rainforest. I finally met back up with the members of my guild and everyone stared between Klein and I as I stepped next to him. " Can we talk?"

Klein nodded after he finished filling his canteen up. " I want to go first. I'm sorry I distracted you it was wrong to do. I was trying to do the right thing."

I nodded and smiled. " I understand. Today I'll stay towards the back of the group. Just to try it out ok?"

Klein smiled widely and hugged me to him tightly making me laugh. He leaned down and kissed me deeply and out of nowhere making my chest feel like it would burst with light. " Oi cool it down," Kunimittz demanded coolly.

I giggled and pulled away, much happier again. As I pulled away I looked towards the forest and saw a flash as something moved back into the forest. Dale and Issin grabbed my shoulder and I turned away and moved back with my friends towards the group. At the front were Asuna, Kirito, and Kuradeel from yesterday who was feeling better today. In fact, he looked even more pissed today than yesterday, probably since the group that brought him back just dropped him in the streets and left. Behind them was our guild, with me in the back as a favor to Klein, and finally the last 20 or so people that just came.

" Is everyone ready?" Asuna called out and everyone responded with a cheer. And so Asuna lead the charge and we delved into the forest. I looked back and saw the town's people staring at us sadly. Several had their heads down and were holding what looked like rosaries as we entered the forest. There was no path in the rain forest so all we did was fumble along our way. I can't tell you how many times I tripped on a root or how much time was spent swatting bugs away. It was also hot in here but unlike yesterday it was the humidity. The air was so dense it felt like I was wearing a blanket even though I was still going cloak free and sleeveless. Though birds and monkeys made calls in the distance it was relatively quiet around here and we only ran into a few enemies here and there.

I loved looking up at the scenery as birds flew overhead and monkeys jumped across the tree limbs. But every once in a while I saw a monkey or two watching us as we made our way through the forest. Finally we seemed to be making some progress as we finally arrived at a river. Kirito grabbed a stick and stuck it into the water. " It's not too deep, only about waist high. We can walk across as long as everyone is willing to get a little wet."

" Maybe we should make a boat?" I asked tapping a tree.

" It looks safe. Besides we don't want to be here at nighttime," Klein said patting my shoulder.

I bit my lip but sighed. " Asuna you decide," I said.

Asuna tapped her chin in thought for a few moments. " It's been quiet so far so I think we can risk it!" she replied all too cheerily.

Everyone put their items away and slowly everyone got into the water. " Want to get on my shoulders?" Klein asked smirking.

I gave him a nudge and he laughed as I got in the water. Inferno whined at the river and eventually I had to shove him then jumped in after. The water was nice and cool and felt amazing now that we were back in the sun again. For me, the water stopped just beneath my breasts. I kept my sword out and raised it over my head with both hands as we crossed. At about halfway across everyone was in the river and that was when things went bad. "Ouch!" I shouted and jumped on one foot.

" What's up?" Klein asked.

" I think something bit me," I said.

" You ok?"

I looked at my health bar and saw I had already healed after the miniscule damage done. " Ya I'm fine. Maybe I just stepped on something."

And then at the back there was screaming. I turned and saw a couple in the back we're being attacked by fish but not just any fish. They had rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth and I saw one dig those chompers into one guy's neck. Just then a hundred or so of the little buggers jumped out of the water and baring their teeth. " Piranhas!" Klein shouted.

I pulled out my blade and attempted to block any and all that jumped towards me. " Everyone get to shore!" Asuna shouted.

We all did our best to 'run' in this current and across to the other side. I smacked as many of the little buggers away from around me as I could while striding through the water. Everyone moved as fast as possible but the two who were attacked first got piled on with piranhas and tugged under the water, never to be seen again. I jumped out of the water and panted once on shore for a moment then reached over and helped the others up with me. Once everyone was safe we all sat in silence with nothing but our panting to comfort us. I looked up at my health and saw it decreasing steadily but did not feel any pain. I then looked down and saw what it was. " Leeches!" a girl screamed and swatted at them.

" Use salt," I said calmly and went into my inventory pulling a jar out. I used my jar on my own team while everyone else helped their own people. Inferno whimpered, already upset from being in the water and now covered in leeches, and was at the saddest I've seen him before. This fueled my already building anger.

" You ok?" Klein asked me while pulling off some leeches.

" Fine," I replied tersely.

" What's wrong?"

I sighed angrily. " I said we should play it safe and now two people are dead!" I hissed.

" How were we supposed to know that would happen?"

" This game is designed to be challenging to make you think! Every thing in here is trying to kill you whether it's the just a cactus on the road or a simple river! We should never think that when Kayaba Akihiko was making this prison he thought to himself, 'I should make this easier for them'. No, we should never think at any point in this game we are safe," I hissed angrily.

" Why are you mad at me?" Klein asked angry now as well.

" I said we should wait and you said we should go ahead!"

" Well I'm sorry ok?"

" Sorry doesn't make up for those people that just died!"

It was quiet and I noticed everyone was staring. Without thinking I ran ahead and out of the awkwardness. " Megumi!" Klein shouted but I didn't want to deal with it right now.

I knew where I was going and was sure of myself for once. After a few minutes I ended up at a very small waterfall designed for characters to safely refill their water. I cupped some of the water in my hand then splashed my face and sighed. This was never supposed to happen I never wanted this. I made games so that people could have fun, connect with others, and discover something new about the world or themselves. How could I have known that it would turn into this? None of the others could understand the pain I felt every time I saw another person die, that it meant because if my actions another person lost their life. I sat back and shut my eyes tightly as faces of fear flashed before my eyes. All the faces, the eyes, that stared and bored into my soul, engraving onto my soul. These deaths were my fault. I built the guillotine then Kayaba let the rope go.

I covered my ears and felt myself shake as the screams got louder and louder. Finally, I dunked my head in the water and screamed in the anger, frustration, and sadness that finally decided to build up and boil over now. I coughed and rose up again, breathing in and out heavily. Just then Inferno ran over, finally catching up to me, and whined while rubbing himself against me. " It's ok boy I'm sorry I ran off," I said patting him.

He whined and yipped though, attempting to nudge me forward from behind. Inferno was never like this something must be wrong. I went into my friends list and saw the others had converged towards the edge of the forest, not much movement. This wasn't the time to sit around moping I had to go help the others. Just as I stood Inferno knelt down, making it easier to get on his back, and I hopped on. As soon as I touched his back he jumped up and leaped forward, towards where everyone else was. While we rode on, a few enemies attempted to attack us and block our way but with my bow and sword they were hardly a problem. But as we got closer the enemies increased more and more until finally we arrived at where the group was and I saw what was holding them up.

Monkeys of all shapes and sizes had swarmed the group and were attacking. Like the piranhas, though their damage was light alone, in great numbers they were a major problem. But that was not the only problem as I saw the forest boss at the edge of the forest blocking the way out. Over his head read 'Mapinguari', a mythical monster in some ways like a giant ape but more like a beast than anything. It was a red furred ape, towering over us like King Kong, with a single eye watching the battlefield as he swiped at players with sloth-like claws. He picked one player up and dragged him to his stomach where a second mouth was placed and swallowed him up in one bite. " Inferno flamethrower!" I shouted.

A burst of fire roared from his mouth hitting a wave of monkeys attempting to attack us and striking the Mapinguari in the back and drawing his attention to us. I carefully got up on Inferno's back as he made the last leap towards the battlefield and balanced myself before jumping off of him and up into the air. I drew my blade as I began to fall back down and the ape roared up at me. " Megumi!" Klein shouted but I ignored him this time.

The power attack charged up and I shouted at the ape as slice him right down the center, narrowly avoiding those clawed hands. Once on the ground I did quick swiped at the ankles before running between them and jumping up on his back. Midair I did a series of swipes on his back before finally digging my sword into him as deep as I could. The beast rapidly turned in circles several times before realizing he could not reach me from the position I was attached to on his back. His health was draining quickly from this spot and I intended to remain attached for as long as I could.

Mapinguari roared and suddenly all the monkeys silenced and I heard their scurrying as they ran towards him, us. " Protect Megumi!" Kirito shouted and I heard blades clash again.

The first monkey that got on my back bit and scratched at me as if his life depended on it. I winced but held on as I saw his health slowly dip into the red. Then another monkey hopped on and another until I was covered in the buggers. One bit my wrist and I let go with my right hand, my hand twitching and unable to hold on. Just as I thought I would have to let go Inferno howled and suddenly all the monkeys on my back screeched and let go of me along with the boss who began to flail around. I saw a flash of fire and realized Inferno used flame cloak to protect me. When I saw Mapinguari's health drop into the lowest red zone I dug my feet deep into his back and dragged the blade the rest of the way through his back until I fell to the ground.

The Mapinguari roared and then burst to bits, giving me a load of XP helping me to level up. I sighed in relief as the monkeys ran off and the group relaxed with me. Inferno came over and lapped at my face making me laugh. My health increased as he did so and I realized he was healing me as I hit 100% again. The guys ran over and picked me off the ground giving me a tight hug. " Where were you? Tigers right attacked us after you left and we thought you might have been eaten! We've been running since," Dale said exhausted.

" No I just had to cool down," I said happily.

Klein strode over angrily and I held my ground as he stood a centimeter away. " Where were you?" he asked pissed off.

" I needed a break from you guys ok?"

" I told you not to go to the front lines!"

" Well you guys looked like you needed help alright?"

" I'd rather keep you safe!"

I groaned and walked for the edge of the forest then into the clearing. " This is it then," I muttered looking ahead.

" What?" Kirito asked stepping out right behind me.

" If that doesn't look like it holds a floor boss then I don't know what does," I replied pointing to the massive pyramid. It was made of a dark gray stone and looked very similar to a Mayan pyramid with smaller building surrounding the pyramid. I saw movement in one of the smaller buildings and put my hand on my sword.

" If we clear out the smaller buildings then we should be able to use this as a checkpoint," Kirito said drawing his blade again.

" I'm down for that," I said smirking and drawing my blade.

" Megumi let's head home for today Kirito and the others can handle it," Klein said softly to me but still stern.

He just doesn't understand! " I can't take that chance!" I shouted and ran forward.

Klein may think I need protecting but I don't! I ran into the first house and found two tigers holed up inside. Both of them jumped at me and I slashed each of them with a power stroke, killing each of them in one blow before running to the next house. I fought tigers, monkeys, apes, and snakes but none of them stopped me from plowing through and killing everything in my path. After the last house I came out panting and saw the grounds had livened up, flowers fully grown and a circle of light now surrounded the clearing. This was officially a safe zone. " Let's take a break for today everyone," Asuna said smiling happily though everyone stared at me.

I walked back over, finishing up my canteen, and past the others. This day was too much, too much death, too much emotion, and I was done with it. I grabbed my teleport crystal and headed for home. Once back on my home level I went for the café, stopping at a meat stand for Inferno, before grabbing a bite for myself. The table was filled with all my favorite foods but suddenly I wasn't hungry. On the one hand, I wanted, no needed, to fight to make up for my mistakes. Fight to save everyone. On the other hand, I loved Klein and I didn't want to do anything to hurt him. I genuinely wanted to do as he asked but at what cost? How could I let the man I love fight for me, risk his life for me, while sitting back doing nothing?

I nibbled on my food for a while before I heard the chair across from me get pulled out. " I know these are all your favorite foods but did you need to order them all?" Klein asked laughing then picking up a fry.

" Klein?" I asked surprised.

" It's not that hard to find you, you know that right? This is one of your favorite places to eat. Well, that and you're also on my friends list."

" Klein… I'm sorry. About my behavior today. I overacted and-"

" Everyone has a bad day ok? I understand," he said calmly while devouring my plate of fries. He sighed and patted his stomach after the plate was empty then turned serious again. " It's hard seeing so many people die. I may act aloof and Kirito uncaring but everyone hates death, is scared by it. We all just handle it differently. But some days you just can't handle it anymore."

Klein's face remained serious as he stared out the café window while the sun set. " Klein," I said drawing his attention back to me, " I'll stay at the back from now on. I'll only go forward when it's absolutely necessary."

Klein smiled widely and took my hand previously resting on the table. " I'll make sure you never have to fight on the front lines again ok? You'll stay back and shoot the bad guys down while I do whatever it takes to defend you. You won't need to worry ever again as long as I'm around."

I smiled back and nodded just as the rest of the team came in. My table full of food was soon emptied as everyone dug in to my meals. It was much nicer eating among friends then by yourself. We ordered three more tables of food before everyone was full then headed back to the house. The rest of the group went in for early bed given the long day we had but Inferno was still wide-awake as he ran after a crab on the beach. " Come on boy let's go for a walk," I said heading for the back of the island.

I grabbed a piece of stray driftwood and threw it, playing fetch with Inferno, as we walked along the beach. On the backside of the island there was a hammock and fire pit area that I built for fun in my spare time here. I sat on the hammock and watched Inferno run around the backside of the island chasing a lizard as the sun set. " I've never been back here before," Klein said.

I turned and saw him coming from the opposite direction of the beach. " Were you looking for me?" I asked scooting over and Klein sat beside me.

" Ya Kirito messaged me. He said Asuna gave us all the week off for our work another team will go in and map out the temple."

" Nice there are a couple things I've been meaning to do."

" Oh? And what is that?"

" Well I can work on the area back here a bit. I wanted to put a freshwater pool in for days you don't want sand on you. Plus there are a few islands I haven't visited yet that I would like to see."

" I think we all could use a week off after the past few days. Personally, I'm going to do nothing. I'll be lying out on the beach and you'll bring me my pina colada."

" Oh really?" I asked and punched him in the arm. Both Klein and I laughed at that. Just then Inferno came over and coughed onto the fire pit, lighting it up, before curling in front of it and closing his eyes. " Ok come on boy let's go," I said trying to get Inferno up.

But in the second it took for him to curl up he was already asleep it seems. " Let him sleep he's had a long day too."

" I know but I can't leave him out here," I said looking for some way to pick him up. " Looks like I'll just stay out here with him."

" Then I'll stay out here too," Klein said snuggling into the hammock.

I sighed and grabbed some more firewood. " Just for a few hours ok? You should sleep in your own bed it will be comfier."

" I got it I got it," Klein said then scooted over to make room for me. We stared up at the starry night sky and spent the next few hours talking about the game and life in the real world. Things haven't felt this normal in a long time and it was nice being so relaxed. It was around 2 in the morning when I found myself so tired I was about to fall asleep.

" Klein you should go to bed," I muttered and softly swatted his arm.

" 5 more minutes," he groaned back and rolled over.

I poked him a few times but it was obvious he was asleep. I guess since Klein's here he can watch after Inferno in the morning and make sure he doesn't do anything to crazy. But I could also just go to sleep here. I stared at Klein and saw his calm, sleeping face. Carefully, I snuggled up to him and shut my eyes. We both fell asleep at the same time right? That's what I'll tell him in the morning. Until then, I'll just enjoy being this close with Klein and the relaxing week ahead.


	13. Chapter 13

Special thanks to ElectricAce4019 for helping me with my story in the last few and future chapters. I've been bouncing ideas with him and he's been a great help. Thanks again!

" I can't believe it took 2 weeks for the clearers to get through the temple," I said as our guild stood around waiting. The clearers were finally meeting up to go kill the boss of the 38th floor.

" I heard it was the mapping that took forever. There were ten levels going deeper and deeper underground until they got to the boss's door," Klein replied and took a sip of water.

" Apparently it's some kind of cat. The clearer's didn't get a good look before running out," Dale chimed in.

It was a jaguar to be precise but no one else besides me knew that apparently. But at this point it really could be anything given the changes Kayaba has been making. Heathcliff finally arrived a few minutes later as we all prepared to head to the boss dungeon. He pulled out the special, new teleport crystal made available this level that can be used to teleport to a specific spot. " Does everyone have everything they need?" Heathcliff asked and everyone cheered.

He raised the crystal over his head and it glowed then suddenly we were inside a dimly lit corridor. I looked forward and saw a large, ornate, stone door that obviously lead to the boss room then stepped up to it and ran my fingers over the stone. The top of the door showed what looked like light shining into a pyramid, most likely the very pyramid we were in. Going farther down I saw very bird and cat-like creatures fighting people through the many levels. At my eye height there was a large cat, bigger than the others, facing a group of swordsmen on the verge of battle. Below that looked like a cave scene and some kind of blob. It had what appeared to be arms and a mouth but no legs. What the hell was that thing? " Hey are you ready?" Klein asked coming up behind me.

" Uh… ya," I said finally dragging my eyes away and turning back to him. " Ya I'm ready," I said confidently.

" Good. The guys and I are heading up front but you'll stay at the back right?"

" You got it boss," I said with a salute and Klein laughed.

" Good luck kiss?" he asked tapping his cheek.

I smiled and leaned in giving him a peck. " Feeling lucky?"

" No I think one more should do it," he said and tapped the other cheek.

I repeated the previous action and just barely noticed others staring at the scene. " Is that enough?"

" Just one more. One little peck," he said and tapped his lips. I smirked and grabbed the front of his uniform, dragging him to my lips and slamming him on them. For all I know this may be the last one so it better be the damn best kiss he ever had. I pulled away; smirk intact, as Klein stared at me agape.

" I think that's all the luck you'll need," I said before turning away and pulling up my hood then walking to the back of the group. Nobody knew but I did it to hide the blush from such a public and graphic kiss. Once at the back I looked around and saw everyone was done getting ready. Heathcliff must have seen this as well since he pushed the door open a moment later. I gave Inferno a pat on the head then we followed the others into the dark room. The door closed behind me and then several torches lit up around the room. There before us was a giant, jaguar human hybrid.

It was tall and had a muscular body, still furry, but the face of a jaguar. He held a spear in one hand and a shield in the other and his eyes glowed yellow. The jaguar roared and suddenly the ground rumbled and skeletal warriors rose from the ground. They charged and Heathcliff followed in suit then everyone else did the same. I took a few steps forward but other than that it took all I had to stay back. I went for the boss and I saw Klein and the rest of the gang were attacking some of the skeletons.

It was a little hard to shoot given the ground was shaking every minute or so, making me slightly off balance with some of my shots. I thought it was from the skeletons but no more had risen after the first batch. The boss's spear had a long reach, making it dangerous for anyone to get close and making my arrows even more useful. When his health hit about halfway the boss let out a particularly loud roar that shook the entire room. He tossed his weapons and shield away then suddenly grew even bigger than before and got down on his hands and feet. The boss was now a full on jaguar and he charged forward to attack. But a moment later, as soon as the jaguar's feet met the ground, the stone crumbled and the floor fell through.

The jaguar clawed at the edge but it was futile as the edge disintegrated even more and suddenly the boss fell through. Everyone cheered but I was silent. This wasn't supposed to happen every boss has to be killed by a person. Maybe this was some sort of cheat I didn't know about but it was extremely unlikely. Klein turned back and waved to me and I waved back. He began to walk over followed by the rest of the guild until the ground shook even more than before. The area where the floor sunk in a moment ago began to crumble even more until the whole floor began to fall through. I watched in horror as all my friends and Klein fell through the floor and not a moment later Inferno and I followed. Screams echoed as people fell farther and farther down the hole, no sign of a bottom.

I grabbed onto Inferno and attempted to protect him by flipping him over so I would land on the ground first. He clawed forward and reached wall, his claws digging deeper and deeper. We slowed down considerably until we stopped altogether. His health had decreased considerably, given the damage done to his paws, and I pulled out a health crystal using it on him. " Inferno can you use flame cloak?" I asked stroking his back.

A howl later I was lit up with flames and saw the floor of the cavern only around 50 feet away. " Okay Inferno let's head down there," I said.

He hopped off he wall and landed with thud. It was pitch black except for both Inferno and I. People were heard groaning as I looked around. There were a few people missing it seems, they probably died from the fall unfortunately. Everyone else was in the low reds as they woke up from their falls and then used healing crystals on themselves. I couldn't see Klein or anyone else I knew. But I did see a pair of yellow eyes glaring at me.

I slowly pulled out my sword and gripped it tightly as Inferno walked next to me and growled. The jaguar roared and ran forward but a moment later lava burst from the floor of the cavern. We're in a volcano!? The jaguar turned back just in time to get swallowed by the gush of magma and he wasn't seen again. The ground shook even harder than before and I fell to the floor with how powerful it was. The ground suddenly broke apart and I turned to see groups of people were stranded on islands floating above the magma. One person close by pulled out a teleport crystal but it didn't work.

Were we too far underground for them to work? I didn't have time to think about it as the lava from before rose up higher and higher until it formed a mound. Two arms poked out of the sides and a face appeared in the magma. Over his head read 'Cherufe' and needless to say I was shocked. Kayaba made an entirely new boss!? I didn't have time to think about it as it roared. I looked around and saw on the main island of land circling Cherufe, where I was, there were around a dozen players with Kirito included. Cherufe was on the other side of the volcano, a half circle of land surrounding him and another strip of land jutting out from the middle of that strip to the other side of the volcano where I was.

Everyone else was on tiny, individual islands and stranded in an ocean of lava. Finally, I found Klein and the others. They were all stuck on their own island and Klein's eyes met mine. I only had a moment to look at him as I turned to see one of the swordsmen run at Cherufe. He dug his sword into the belly of the magma monster but it melted on touch. The blade burst into bits and Cherufe roared again, raising his fist and slamming it down on the swordsman and killing him instantly. How the hell do we fight this thing? A million thoughts ran through my head and I was craving a pen to tap to help me think but it was too damn fucking hot in here to focus! Wait. I went into my inventory and drew my ice bow and ice arrows and took a simple shot.

The spot where a hit Cherufe turned solid for a good foot around where I hit him. Cherufe roared and smacked the spot and it turned into liquid lava again. I did several rapid-fire shots at the base of the magma monster and Cherufe's lower body solidified. Before anyone could react the monster ran his hands over the solid parts making them liquid again. He needs to be distracted but how? I looked around and up, finding stalactites on the ceiling. " Kirito!" I shouted.

He ran over to me and I watched the others avoid Cherufe's strike. " What's the plan?" he asked.

" I'm going to try to freeze his lower body where you guys can reach him. Meanwhile, I'm going to distract him with shooting stalactites off the ceiling ok?"

Kirito nodded and ran back with the others. I inhaled calmly and shut my eyes. This was it, time to prove myself. I opened my eyes and immediately began rapid fire. Cherufe's base was solidified in a minutes time and before he could attempt to get rid of it, I shot some of the smaller stalactites down from the ceiling. They sunk in Cherufe's body and he was mildly distracted by them though they did no damage. The swordsmen, meanwhile, attacked the spots I solidified and that was doing damage on him. This is it we can win this. Suddenly, screams rang out to the right. I paused and turned to see one of the islands that held some of the members of our fighters was sinking.

5 people sunk into the lava and all I could do was watch. We need to get these people out! I was about to change arrows when I heard more screams back from the front lines. Cherufe was focusing on the swordsmen again and making sweeping motions to attack them. Kirito dodged and looked back at me in confused anger. I growled in anger at myself then continued fire from before. There was a time limit on the islands then eh? I took a glimpse at Klein's island and saw they were all huddled together, little room for error. I began to fire even faster, having to focus on maintaining a solid base on Cherufe and distracting the monster from attacking anyone.

There was a particularly large stalactite hanging of the ceiling and I focused on that for a moment. The base turned into lava again and I heard Kirito shout something at me but I was focused. Finally, it broke and fell on Cherufe, and swallowed him up. I panted and fell to the ground as everyone cheered when the magma settled and simply bubbled. Inferno stepped over and licked my face and I simply breathed in and out, trying to relax again. Kirito ran over and grabbed my arm pulling me up. " I want to relax too but these guys need to get to safety," Kirito said.

I nodded and went to change my arrows but a large bubble formed where Cherufe previously was. It burst and suddenly a new creature rose from the lava. No, it was still Cherufe as I read over his head. He had transformed into a magma rhino with a hardened outer shell that was scale like in appearance. His health remained in the red as he kicked at the ground in the direction of Kirito and me. " Um Kirito," I said worried.

" I know," he replied drawing his sword again.

I pulled out an arrow slowly as Cherufe snorted and kicked the ground once more before charging forward. I shot at him with the ice arrows, which did high damage but mentally did nothing to hinder him in his assault. Kirito ran at the rhino and jumped into the air, striking the rhino on his back but that still did nothing. This rhino wanted me dead. I put my bow away and got in a defensive position as Cherufe got closer and closer until at the last minute doing a jump in the air as he hit the back of the cave wall. I drew my sword as I fell and dug the blade deep into his back. Cherufe seemed dizzy from the hit and I used this as an opportunity. I pulled my blade out and began to rapidly slash at him with everything I had left. His health decreased more and more until finally Cherufe burst into a million pieces.

I fell to the ground and panted even harder than before. Finally the 'Congratulations' sign appeared and I sighed in relief. It was finally over then. The wall behind me crumbled and I realized that was our way out. I stood and entered my inventory, changing my arrow to the rope ones I used on the hydra. I also took out a single ingot of metal and changed the rope to steel and then drew my normal bow. " Kirito help me out here," I said and shot my first arrow at the island with Asuna, Heathcliff, and several other Knights of the Blood Oath members. I handed the rope to Kirito as a few other people came over and they dragged the Knights in.

I shot another arrow at the island with Klein and the rest of my team then began pulling them in. I was tired already but this was just excruciating. It seemed that I was tugging forever and getting nowhere until Kirito and the others came over. Finally Klein and the others were pulled in and they hopped off the island just before it sank. I pulled him to me in a tight hug and he did the same for me. " Are you ok?" he asked.

" I'm fine what about you?"

" Fine, we're all fine just a little toasty."

I laughed lightly until Kirito asked me to help bring everyone else in. Apparently one other island sunk during the fight killing 5 more people in the process. Everyone trudged out of the cave, through the opening create by Cherufe, and to the surface. Once everyone was out the entire ground began to shake and we all turned back to see lava spout form the top of the pyramid and only a few minutes later the entire building was covered and hardened like it never existed. One of the smaller buildings lit up and looking inside there was what looked like a portal assumedly to the next level.

" We should at least go through to the other side. Just to get a checkpoint there," I said.

" Let the others do that we'll come back in a few days. I think we could all use a little party and a nice dip in the ocean," Klein said and stretched.

I smiled and nodded then pulled out a teleport crystal, following the others back to town and finally to home. It was a beautiful end of the day as everyone relaxed on the beach. It seems hard believe only an hour or so ago we were fighting for our lives only a few levels up from here. Though I didn't want to, someone had to make dinner so I went inside an hour or so after having some relaxation. We had a chicken that would go bad soon so I went for a thanksgiving themed dinner with mashed potatoes, green beans, and biscuits.

" Do you like dinner?" I asked as Klein grabbed another plateful.

" It's delicious! America really knows their food. How do you know to cook this?"

" I went to school in America for college."

" Wow that's amazing! What did you go for?"

" Uh… computer science."

That was not a lie I just didn't go in depth into what I learned. " Well that's cool," Klein said and continued eating for a few minutes, as did I. "Listen Megumi I saw you fighting today and it was… incredible. You're so strong, strong enough that you don't need any of us really. I wanted you to know that you're free to attack from the front or back of the group, whichever you like. But no matter what I'll be there to back you up when you need it."

I smiled widely and nodded. " Thank you Klein. Thank you so much!" I finally got him to believe in me and what a sweet feeling it was.

Everyone ate out on the beach and Inferno ate some meat out of the fridge. There was some leftover cake from the other day that we ate for dessert and the guys requested we get our drink on tonight in celebration. A few bottles of sake later we were all messes on the beach, a hilarious bundle of laughter and joy. Some people sang and others danced as everyone had their own version of a fun time. By the time night fell an the moon had fully risen most people were passed out on the beach. " Ok time for bed," Klein said picking me up and I giggled as being lifted into the air was suddenly the most fun thing in the world.

" I'm not tired though," I whined like a child crossing my arms.

" Well how about you get in bed and then decide if you're tired," Klein said setting me down.

" Mm stay," I whined clutching Klein's shirt and hiccupped.

" Eh?"

I leaned against his back and hugged him to me. " I want to snuggle with you like on the beach. Pretty please?"

Had Klein been thinking straight he would have realized I was drunk, hell anyone could have been able to just looking into my glazed eyes. But Klein was thinking with his heart, and lower anatomy, before getting in bed. I immediately snuggled into the crook of his arm and was asleep moments later. Klein, also drunk to a degree, found it harder to go to sleep but still fell asleep a few minutes later. And after that night, Klein would remain in my room for the rest of the nights to come.


	14. Chapter 14

10 levels later

" Do we have to go out fighting today?" Dale whined at the table as I made breakfast.

" Look no one has found the boss yet ok? Someone needs to go out there and find him," I said then set the food down.

Everyone began fighting over plates of food and I calmly sat at my end of the table waiting for the fighting to end so I could get some scraps. Klein came in just then, yawning, and sat beside me. " Morning," he said tiredly and rubbed his eyes.

" Didn't sleep well last night?" I asked rubbing his arm.

" No I was having a nightmare. That boss last level was freaky."

" Ya Cthulhu would have nightmares about that guy," I replied and Klein laughed. " If you have another nightmare you can wake me up ok?"

" Thanks babe," Klein said then gave me a peck.

" I can't believe it you two are like a married couple," Kunimittz said.

" Please we're not even close," I said as I reached for the bowls of food. I made a plate for Klein first with all his favorite food then made mine while Klein got all the toppings and drinks prepared.

" Thanks," we replied to one another at the same time.

" See?" Kunimittz asked everyone else at the table who then agreed.

" Come on guys we're not that bad," Klein said opening the newspaper he got in the mail. He handed me the first half filled with actual news and he took the fun part. " We've only officially been together for what half a year now?"

" More like ¾ of one," I said thinking back on how long some of these levels have taken.

" You two know each other too well ok? It's creepy," Dale said. " Klein can we have the day off please?"

" I don't see why not," Klein replied.

" You guys are ridiculous!" I shouted in anger. " We've been lazing around all week!"

" Ok let's meet halfway. Let's go to level 48, go up one of the paths, but go at a relaxed pace and have some fun. Everyone ok with that?" Klein asked.

I looked at the guys and they all nodded. " Ok I'll make some stew and hot chocolate then," I said then went to the kitchen. An hour later we were at the mountain. This level was an icy mountain, usually in a blizzard at all times but recently the season changed to spring and there haven't been any snowstorms in at least a week. The town, a mountaintop, Asian theme, was much more lively with the snowstorm gone. I remember working on this level a lot, creating a town that was a mix of Chinese and Himalayan styles. Upon arriving we saw some people were taking advantage of this with snowball fights and snowmen building competitions. It was still freezing though, at least 20 below.

I was currently sporting a set of snow boots, pants, long sleeve shirt, and a fur insulated cape. Everyone else also had their own set of warmer clothing as well. Klein opened his map and examined for a few moments. " Ok A lot of people have been heading East and West because the tallest mountains are that way. So how about North?" Klein asked.

" Fine with me," I said and everyone else agreed. So north it was and we headed up the steeper part of the mountain the village was on. We took it slow and leisurely, taking in the sights and having a great time even though the trek was rough. It almost felt like we were heading up at a ninety-degree angle. About ¾ of the way up we paused and took our lunch break, looking over the mountainside at the tiny do that was the starter village. The soup was still burning hot and it stung my mouth but warmed my insides greatly.

After lunch we continued up and unfortunately it was even colder and snowing very hard. Inferno did NOT like this weather one bit and activated his flame cloak without asking me but I didn't mind. " You ok?" Klein asked over the howling winds.

" Just cold you?" I yelled back.

He gave a thumbs up and we continued on. No one had gotten to the top of this mountain yet and this is something I wanted to accomplish today. An hour or so later, when I was just thinking about turning back, I heard a loud hiss to the side. Klein must have heard it to and everyone drew their weapons. I pulled out my sword and attempted to focus on the noise. Inferno growled and began to glow brighter then jumped towards something. It hissed and I realized it was an ice wraith, an frost demon that looked like a ice blue snake but floated like a spirit, and it was not one but at least a dozen. I charged and attacked the one Inferno was attacking. He used flamethrower and disintegrated the first ice wraith but another replaced it and I struck the wraith my blade.

Inferno ran after another one of the wraiths and I ran after him. He attacked one and the other so easily bouncing through the snow while I trudged after him. " Careful Megumi!" Klein shouted after me.

" I need to watch Inferno!" I shouted over my shoulder and kept running after him. Inferno killed a final wraith then turned back to me panting happily again and I laughed panting. Inferno hopped through the snow towards me but on his final hop I heard a crack. I stilled, as did Inferno, but it was too late. We fell through some thin ice and down an ice chute into the mountain. I screamed as we sped up going faster and faster until we hit the bottom.

I woke, who knows how much later, with a whining Inferno in front of me. There were a dozen messages in my notification box. They were all from Klein and were asking where I was and if I was all right. Carefully, I sat up and looked around only to find walls of ice. I then went into my messages and sent Klein my own 'Inferno and I fell down a hole. I'm assuming it's sealed up by now. Can you see us on a map?'

Not a minute later Klein replied. 'No are you ok?'

'We're fine. I feel sore but we're fine. It looks like an ice tunnel maze down here going to try to find a way out.'

'We'll continue going up the mountain maybe you found a shortcut to the other side. Be safe and keep us posted.'

'Will do.'

I turned off my messages then stood but faltered. I was hurting all over but my health was full meaning I was still in pain from my fall. Inferno stepped over and let me lean against him but when I wasn't able to stand on my own I got on Inferno's back. I laid down and clutched his fur then Inferno moved forward. The ice caves seemed to go on forever as Inferno carefully walked around. With ice floors, Inferno had to dig his claws into the ground everywhere he stepped. Eventually, we got to a large room filled with ice sculptures. Some were of what looked like polar bears, others were snowmen, and there were even a few people.

That's suddenly when I realized where we were. This cave was a part of a quest from a town in the east but I stumbled up on it by accident. It was then I heard a loud hiss behind me and Inferno began to turn around. I reached down and covered Inferno's eyes while I didn't even dare to look up. This was the Xiyl, or Basilisk, in Chinese. It was a play on the original monster but instead of killing the enemy on sight, the Xiyl froze them like a statue. " Inferno use flamethrower!" I shouted.

Inferno shot out flames in all directions in front of him and given the Xiyl's shriek Inferno must have hit him. I tugged on Inferno's fur and he turned then ran in the opposite direction. This monster was too dangerous to handle on our own. Inferno ran down one of the many cave paths while the Xiyl chased after us but I didn't dare look back to see where he was. Unfortunately we ended up at a dead end a few minutes later. Inferno turned back to run the other way but it was too late as I heard Xiyl coming.

I looked around and decided to take a chance. " Inferno use flame thrower up there," I commanded.

Inferno shot out at the ceiling and I watched the ice melt until some snow caved in. Inferno then shot out of the ceiling and we ended up in another tube going downhill like being a slide. The end of the tube was bright and I shut my eyes as we flew out. Inferno landed on a stone bridge and I looked around in awe. We were suddenly in a tropical paradise, a stone city covered in jungle shrubbery. I turned around and saw the entrance was covered with an ice wall. " Just one more time ok Inferno?" I asked.

Inferno used flamethrower again and a few moments later the ice wall was gone. I jumped off Inferno, feeling better now and walked forward. The storm made a wall right outside the entrance, making this place nearly impossible to find. 'Klein can you see me on the map?' I messaged him.

A few minutes later a panting Klein emerged from the storm followed by the rest of the guild. He smiled at me and ran forward, grabbing me in a deadly tight hug. " Are you ok? Damn I was so worried!" he said against my ear.

" I'm fine Inferno saved me," I said pulling away a little and looking down at Inferno then giving him a pat.

Klein tilted my head back up and gave me a deep kiss. " Don't run away from me again you hear?"

I blushed and nodded, as the others groaned and mumbled. Suddenly, from behind I heard a roar and I avoided the temptation to turn around. " Don't look it in the eye!" I shouted and saw everyone close their eyes.

I turned around slowly and saw the base of the basilisk but also a puddle there. It can't handle the heat of Shangri-La! " What should we do?" Klein shouted.

" Inferno use flamethrower!" I shouted while covering his eyes. I turned him in the direction of the monster and he shot out the flames. I watched the puddle grow wider and wider until there was an explosion of debris, indicating the monsters defeat. The storm settled and before we knew it the mountain was clear and easy to see. Everyone opened their eyes and turned to see the way to the town was clear. A large 'Checkpoint' sign appeared in the air right after that.

" I guess this is the way towards the boss then," Klein said sheathing his sword.

" I agree. Let's come back again tomorrow we should tell the rest of the clearers first," I said.

" And I know the perfect way down the mountain," Kunimittz said. He went into his inventory and pulled out a shield and sat on it. Everyone else did the same.

" I don't have a shield," I said.

" Don't worry," Klein said and yanked me down onto his lap.

" I don't know about this," I said but it was too late as Klein pushed off the ground and everyone sped down the mountain. I screamed and clung onto Klein tightly but he just laughed the whole way down. There were several snowmen on the way to the bottom that we plowed through before the base city was in sight. " We're going too fast!" I shouted above the wind.

" It's fine!" Klein shouted and tilted the shield a little. We changed direction and headed towards a pile of snow.

" Oh fu-" I began but was cut off after diving face first into the snow. A few moments later I was tugged out of the snow by cloak with Inferno's teeth. I looked around and saw the others just a dizzy as I was with our collision and a few others standing around and laughing at the sight.

" I guess that wasn't such a great idea as I thought huh?" Klein asked helping me up.

" Well better than hitting a building I suppose," I said rubbing my head.

" Can we head home for dinner now?" Dale asked rubbing his gurgling stomach.

" Ya let's just get this news to an information broker first. Everyone should know where to go to find the boss," Klein said.

Everyone grumbled in annoyance. " Come on guys it's the right thing to do," I said. Still grumbles. " I won't make dinner tonight if we don't."

Everyone suddenly cheered up and I laughed as they ran ahead into town. Klein grabbed my shoulder and I leaned against him as we walked into town following the others. Torches started to get lit as night fell and Klein put his arm around my shoulder as we walked through town. " Promise not to scare me like earlier today?"

" I promise," I replied and leaned against him a little.

" I don't know I think we need to seal the deal to this promise," Klein said smirking.

We both stopped and I wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him a nice, deep kiss. I pulled away and gave him a tight hug in satisfaction. Klein's made me happier then I've ever been and I'm stuck in a prison. I just want to stay like this forever; I want to stay in this perfect moment. " Yo Meg-U-Mi," a voice said pronouncing my name in individual syllables.

I turned slowly and saw Daisuke smiling menacingly at me. I remembered the day he said that someday he would reveal who I truly was. And based off that smile I knew that day was today. Why Daisuke, why do you have to do this to me?

Daisuke POV

" Fumiko!" I called out to her. She looked up from her computer and I couldn't help but smile at her face. She was just so fucking hot. Not in the usual, big breast big ass kind of way but in the cute, mousy way. I wanted to control her and make her my obedient little housewife, doing whatever I asked.

" Yes?" she asked quietly after arriving at my desk.

" I need help I want to turn this chest into a tree that a player has to activate to turn back into a chest."

She looked at the screen and fixed her glasses then smiled again. " Ah I see the problem you are having. Just give me a second."

She sat on the handle of my chair and began typing. " Fumiko are you doing anything Friday?"

Fumiko reddened immediately and stopped typing. " Th-that's unprofessional Daisuke!"

" That's a no then?" I asked. She frowned and turned back to the computer still typing. Why was she so fucking adorable? Oh the things I would do if she were mine. I wanted to do the worst kinds of things to her.

" Daisuke?" I looked back at Fumiko and my jaw dropped. Her shirt was unbuttoned and her skirt was off. " You can do whatever you want to me Daisuke."

She leaned in and her lips were about to reach mine when I woke up to a bash in the head. " Ow what?" I asked.

It was Lind, leader of Dragon Knights Brigade. " You can't sleep around all day you know," he said.

" I was having a good dream you know," I muttered rubbing my head.

" Whatever. We need you on the 48th floor scouting for more rare items."

" Ya fine got it," I said then changed into uniform.

" You ok?"

" I told you I was having a great dream."

" Fine. Stay safe." Lind said and left. He was my leader but also my friend. My only friend here really. With Fumiko gone off in some other guild and a completely different person. As soon as we arrived here Fumiko changed. She stood up to me and had a defiant, strong look in her eyes. She truly transformed into this 'Megumi' character and I hated it. We should have been kings here from the start! Fumiko knew all the codes, all the hacks, all the levels like the back of her hand but she threw it all away to what? Act like a run of the mill fighter.

After grabbing some food from base I headed to the 48th floor for some treasure hunting. That Kirito guy was heading east followed by a few other groups so I did the same. Let the lead guys go for the enemies while I sit in the back. Come to think of it I can't remember the last time I even fought. I didn't need to with my job as treasure hunter but I didn't know how much longer I would have that job. We made it to the eastern town and I went to one of the buildings on the outskirts, placing my hand on the wall at a particular spot.

Lines of code showed up before pulling back and revealing a small chest in the wall. 2 amulets should be inside and be enough bounty for the day. Instead there was a note.

Daisuke,

You can't beat this game using your tricks as a game creator. By now you should realize I've taken away all your treasure spots. Do some real work and you might actually survive.

Kayaba

I crushed the note and tossed it. Damn you Kayaba! I teleported back to base town and grabbed a bite to eat. He was taking everything from me this day couldn't get worse!

I sat on a bench eating a hot bowl of soup when I saw her. Fumiko was waking into town with some guy on her shoulder. I crushed the noodle bowl in my hand watching them smile and laugh with one another. No wait, this isn't a bad thing. I stood and sauntered over to the duo, cringing when they kissed, but smiled again when close enough. " Yo Meg-U-Mi," I said letting it roll off my tongue.

I couldn't help but smile as a brilliant idea finally formed in my head. I'm going to get Fumiko back and she is going to crawl back to me when I'm done with her.


	15. Chapter 15

Normal POV

" Daisuke?" I asked genuinely surprised. " What are you doing here?"

" Just running a little errand. What about you?"

" Exploring with my guild. We found Shangri-La today and will probably explore it tomorrow."

" Sounds fun. And who is this?"

" I'm Klein, Megumi's boyfriend," Klein said sternly.

" Klein of Fuurinkazen right? That puny clearing guild I've heard about."

I clutched Klein's hand when anger flashed across his face. " What do you want Daisuke?" I asked stern.

" We haven't spoken in so long I just want to talk to an old friend," Daisuke replied.

" Old friend?" Klein asked me skeptically.

Daisuke reached over and grabbed my arm then pulled me to him. " Megumi didn't tell you? We've been friends for years before this game. Now I just want to spend some time with her if Megumi doesn't mind."

" Let her go," Klein said sternly.

" Don't you want to spend some time together? Meg-u-mi," Daisuke whispered in my ear slowly.

I cringed, wanting to pull away and run but Daisuke played me into the palm of his hand. He will surely reveal me if I don't go with him. I looked to Klein and saw him glaring at Daisuke. " Just for a few hours tops ok? Pick up some dinner on the way home," I said calmly.

Klein looked at me in shock and I looked down sadly. Daisuke moved his hand to my waist. " You heard the girl. We're off!" Daisuke said.

I was abruptly turned around and dragged in the opposite direction. Daisuke brought me to a pub and we sat in a corner out of eyesight. " What do you want Daisuke?" I asked seriously this time.

" So mean Fumiko! We used to be friends you know."

" Ya, until you power crazy!"

" Be nice Fumiko or an interesting article in the paper will run tomorrow."

I grit my teeth and glared. " Ok I get it. So what is it then?"

" I just want to come with you on your mission tomorrow."

" Looking for loot then?"

" You and I both know there is a heaping pile of gold in there waiting to be taken."

I sighed in relief. " So that's it then? After that you plan to leave me alone and forget 'Fumiko'?" I asked.

" I guess it depends on what I find," Daisuke said smirking and crossing his arms.

" Fine. I'll talk to Klein about it. Meet me here at noon," I said then stood.

" Ah come on one drink?" he asked.

" Good night Daisuke," I said sternly then left. It was late now so on the way home I grabbed some dinner for both Inferno and I before heading for the island. I quietly entered the house, everyone asleep it seems. But when I opened the door to my room Klein was sitting up in bed, curled up in a ball and staring into nothing. He perked up when he saw me and got out of bed. " You ok?" He asked giving me a pat down my arms.

I laughed a little at the action then replied, " I'm fine ok? Daisuke just wanted to talk."

" Ya? About what?"

" He wants to come with us on the mission tomorrow."

" No way! Those Dragon Knights can't be trusted."

" Look Klein I… owe him ok?"

Klein sighed angrily. " Fine, whatever."

I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. " Let's go to bed."

Klein nodded and we both changed into pajamas before getting under the covers. " No matter what happens you come first tomorrow you hear me? I don't care that he's some big shot in his guild or whatever."

" I don't have a problem with that," I said and kissed him lightly. " Good night Klein."

" Good night Megumi," he replied. I snuggled closer to him; enjoying the warmth he was giving me. I'll help Daisuke out tomorrow and that will be the end of it. At least that's all I can hope for


	16. Chapter 16

" Where is this guy its half past 1," Dale said.

" I'm sorry guys I tried messaging him but he's not answering," I said sending another annoyed message.

" You called?" Daisuke asked walking up to us.

" Where the hell were you?" I shouted. " We've been waiting for over an hour!"

" I was just picking up some food for our trip today is all," Daisuke said handing me a muffin. I took a small bite and smiled widely.

" It's pumpkin!" I said excited.

" I remembered it was your favorite," Daisuke said handing everyone else a snack.

I devoured the first one and Daisuke handed me another one, smirking, making me giggle a little. " Ok thanks for the sweets now can we get moving?" Klein asked angrily.

" Yes. Again I am sorry for the wait," Daisuke said.

He was smiling, cheery, almost like his old self. Klein, still pissed got a teleport crystal. " Everyone ready to go?"

We all nodded. Daisuke held my hand as we teleported to Shangri-la. We arrived at the tropical paradise hidden in the mountains. " You can let go now," I said tugging on my hand.

" I know I can," Daisuke replied but still kept his grip.

Klein grabbed my other hand and pulled me to him. " Ok we brought you here now go find whatever you came here to look for," Klein said sternly.

" Calm down Klein," I said.

" I was actually planning to stay with your group for the day if you don't mind," Daisuke said.

" Come on Klein it's just for the day," I said quietly.

" Ok ya fine. Let's go guys and you," Klein said drawing his sword, " Get ready to fight. Don't just laze around in the back."

" Don't worry I've come prepared," Daisuke said and went into his inventory, drawing the largest war hammer I've ever seen. He swung it momentarily then lifted it onto his shoulder with ease. Klein scoffed and moved forward. Today was going to be worse than I thought. Everyone headed for the main temple area and we soon came upon a completely different type of monster. There were no more snowmen or ice wraiths here, but jungle creatures such as tigers and snakes. And Daisuke would take each of them out with one powerful swing of his war hammer.

I stayed back with Klein as Daisuke lead us in the front plowing through enemies. " We should check out these smaller buildings first don't you think?" I asked Klein.

" Sounds like a good idea there might be some useful items out there," Klein said thoughtfully.

" Great. Let's split up. Megumi why don't you come with me?" Daisuke asked and tugged me back to him.

Klein grimaced as everyone else split into pairs. " Just for an hour ok?" I said looking at Klein but was speaking to the group.

Kunimittz stood by Klein and grabbed him by the shoulder. " Don't worry Megumi I'll bring him back in one piece," Kunimitz said happily.

" Don't worry I trust you," I said happily then everyone split up.

" Klein is so protective of you! It would almost be cute if I wasn't gagging so much," Daisuke said after we entered one of the smaller buildings.

" Klein is a great man I've never met anyone like him. I truly do love him," I said thinking back happily.

" He doesn't seem that good to me. He's not on as high a level as you and me."

" It's not like he got a bonus ten levels from Kayaba like we did."

" Speaking of the bastard have you heard from him?"

" I found a note left for me in a hidden chest. What about you?"

" Uh no nothing for me." We continued on through the corridors in silence for a few minutes, still not finding any doorways or monsters of any sort. " I don't get why you're with them. You could do so much better. Such as my guild."

I scoffed. " Your guild may be larger in number, one of the largest in fact, yet you squander it on treasure hunting. Too many of us are dying on the front lines and you're barely contributing to it. My guild is small but at least we have the balls to fight for others."

" Ya and how much good do they do? From what I hear you're the one killing the bosses while they sit around!"

" Everyone take part in the fights I'm just one part of it! You would know that if you ever came to the front lines!"

" You want me to risk my life for people who don't even know or give a shit about me?"

" That's why we came here! Or did you forget that when you went power crazy!" I shouted.

Daisuke stood and stared in shock and I just shook my head in annoyance before moving forward. This obsession with power was too ridiculous for me. What happened to the Daisuke I once knew? He was kind and thoughtful of others, in no way like this. After turning another corner, I saw a door on the other side of the hallway. I moved towards it a little faster, ready to find whatever the hell was hidden here and move on. That is until my advanced sight picked up something. I looked down and saw a clear string going from one side of the hall to the other. Booby trap, of course there had to be one. I looked across the rest of the hall and didn't see any other traps.

I carefully stepped over the first string when Daisuke caught up to me. " We were in this together and you abandoned me! I had to get power in order to survive! I used my abilities to save my ass!" he yelled in my face.

" As soon as we entered this game you were all high and mighty! If it were up to you, you would be king and we would all be your pawns!"

Daisuke grabbed my cloak in anger. " Don't you get it? I had to get powerful because of you!"

Before I could ask why Daisuke pushed me back in anger. My other foot tripped the wire and I reached out for Daisuke as I fell back. I heard the stones moving behind me as Daisuke grabbed my hand. The floor was collapsing and suddenly we were both falling. Before I could turn and see how deep this hole was my back met the ground and I yelled out in pain. Through my dizzy vision I could see my health fall into the red and to my right Daisuke was in the yellow. For once Heavy armor didn't seem like such a bad idea. I raised my shaking hand and pulled out two healing crystals and used the first on myself then the second on Daisuke.

He groaned and sat up, looking around confused. Up top Inferno whimpered and paced around the ledge. How he avoided the fall I will never know. I pulled out my arrows with the ropes attached and shot at the ledge up top. It bounced off, unable to breach the sturdy stone, and I sighed annoyed. Klein does have a grappling hook though that we used for rappelling. " Inferno go get Klein!" I shouted.

A moment later he ran off and I heard his paws running in the distance for a minute or so until it was silent again. " Sorry," Daisuke muttered, now realizing he was the cause of this.

I looked back and saw him sitting up on the ground now. " What were you talking about earlier?"

" Nothing"

" Daisuke," I said sternly.

He sighed angrily and stood. " I got strong for you ok? I wanted to be so strong that you would come crawling back to me like the mouse you are!"

I blinked in confusion. " Mouse?"

" You changed Fumiko! You're no longer shy and feeble the old you is gone! I wanted the weak you back, make you beg me for help but no somehow you flourished here! You were supposed to be mine!"

I suddenly felt a slight fear creep up in me. " Daisuke I'm not property I am a person. You do realize that don't you?" I asked seriously.

A creepy smile lit up on his face. " Oh but you are. You see because I know the real you. And you don't want anyone to know about that."

" Daisuke please-"

" So, after the next boss fight where I will triumphantly kill the boss, you will admire my bravery and strength SO much that you'll just fall into my arms. You'll leave the guild and that red head bastard for me or else everyone will know the truth. Got it Fu-Mi-Ko?" Daisuke said all too happily.

I suddenly realized why Daisuke saw me as his little mouse. He had me cornered with nowhere to run, about to swallow me whole. " Daisuke please-"

" Megumi!" Klein shouted from up top. I looked up to see him incredibly sweaty and worried.

" We're fine but could use some assistance," Daisuke said smiling happily as if our conversation never happened.

" Here catch," Klein said. I didn't look away from Daisuke thought as a happy, calm smile graced his face. Did I truly have no idea who this man was? Daisuke reached out above my head and caught the hook then took the arrow from earlier and used the spare rope.

" Pay attention Megumi or you'll get hurt," Daisuke said then used his incredible strength to hurl the grappling hook up. He grabbed me by the waist, finally drawing my attention away from my thoughts, and began to climb the wall.

" Put me down!" I shouted.

" Sure about that?"

I looked down and saw we had already gotten quite high in a few moments time. I crossed my arms and waited until we got out of the hole before getting a good distance away from Daisuke and stood next to Klein. In return Klein gave me a tight hug that I gladly accepted. " Don't scare me like that!" Klein whispered in my ear.

I hugged him back even tighter. " I'm sorry, it won't happen again," I whispered back.

He pulled away and gave me a peck on the top of my head then smiled again. " It's fine as long as you're alright."

There was a cough and I turned back to see Daisuke. " Nice that you two are so mushy together, now can we cross this ravine please?"

I pulled my bow out again and shot an arrow with a rope attached that went whizzing by Daisuke's ear and into the ceiling. " Woah careful you almost hit Daisuke!" Klein said as Daisuke felt his cheek.

I handed the rope to Daisuke silently. " It's fine, no harm done," Daisuke said all too merrily. A moment later he swung his way across the gap then tossed the rope back over.

" Do you want to go over?" Klein asked handing the rope to me.

" I'd feel better here thanks," I replied.

" I thought you and Daisuke were hitting it off. Best buds reunited," Klein said sarcastically finally making me smile again.

" No, I just forgot how terrible he was," I replied coolly.

Before Klein could reply Daisuke stepped out of the mysterious room holding an even bigger, blue and black, double sided axe. " Looks like this was meant for me then. I'll be taking the other goods and be heading on my way."

" Oi we brought you here and save your ass we deserve some of that!" Kunimittz replied angrily.

" It's fine Kunimittz," Klein said putting a hand on his shoulder. " The sooner you leave the better."

" What did I wear out my welcome?" Daisuke asked. The icy silence was our response. " Fine. Got my goodies anyway. Oh and Megumi."

" What?" I asked harshly. I slowly looked up and met Daisuke's eyes as they smiled all too happily back at me.

" See you at the boss battle," he said before teleporting away.

I felt my body unwind once he was gone and let out a sigh of relief. " We should head back too the others are waiting at home. Dynamm and the others found the entrance to the boss room right before Inferno found us."

" Sounds good I could use a bath and bed."

" Well maybe not bed right away," Kunimittz said and Klein nudged him. I didn't pay much attention to the interaction, still distracted by the thought of Daisuke. Will I really have to leave my team, my friends and the man I love? Klein nudged me and shook his crystal at me. I pulled out my own teleport crystal and soon we were on the beach facing the house.

" You ok?" Klein finally asked after a silent trip.

" Just… thinking about stuff," I replied.

Klein nodded at Kunimittz and he went inside while Klein stayed behind. " Come on Megumi you gotta talk to me. It's my job to be here for you."

" Daisuke really got to me is all."

" Hey forget that ass hole. You never have to talk to him again if you want." I remained quiet, still thinking about Daisuke and his demands. Klein tilted my head up and I saw he was smiling. " Do you know what today is?"

I blinked in surprise. " What?"

Klein took my hand and pulled me inside. It was dark inside, surprising since everyone was supposed to be home. Klein kept pulling me along until we got to the kitchen and suddenly the lights were back on. I winced at the light as everyone yelled, " Surprise!"

I looked up again and saw everyone was wearing ridiculous party hats as I was sprayed with confetti from some poppers. " I don't understand," I said pulling some of the strings off me.

" It's been a year since you joined our group. So happy anniversary!" Klein said shaking my shoulder a bit.

I stood in mild shock before being gently pushed forward as Dynamm pulled out a chair. After sitting I saw on the table plates upon plates of my favorite foods, all sloppily made, along with a layered cake leaning like the Tower of Pisa. It appears the guys made all the food today and it's a surprise it turned out this well with their cooking levels. " We also got you a present!" Dale said.

Klein stepped over and handed me a box. " It's kind of last minute but we thought you would like it," Klein said after I took it.

I opened the box and found a bracelet inside. The bracelet was made entirely of jade and had a silver dragon wrapped around the top. " We found it today when an enemy dropped it. Do you like it?" Kunimittz asked.

I looked up and around at everyone. " It-It's great it's…" I began then felt my throat clench up. I don't want to leave these people they are my first real friends. It wasn't long before the tears fell and I let out the wave of emotions I was feeling nearly all day today.

" Megumi what's wrong? You don't like it?" Klein asked kneeling in front of me.

" Klein I can't stay anymore!" I said between sobs.

" What? What are you talking about?" he asked after grabbing my arms gently as I cried into my hands.

" Daisuke he… he says if I don't go with him after the next boss fight he'll tell everyone my secret!"

" Secret? Well come on you know you can tell me anything Megumi."

My head bolted up at that. " No, no way! If I tell you then you're going to hate me!" I cried out and fell against Klein's shoulder.

" I could never hate you Megumi don't you know that?"

" Yes you will, everyone will, you don't understand!" I shouted into his shoulder and sobbed. Why Daisuke why? Why do you need to take the only things I have left away from me?

Klein pushed me away gently so he could look me in the eye. " Hey look at me." I slowly looked up at him. " I'm not going to let that bastard take you away, none of us are. I don't care if I have to sew his mouth shut he'll never tell your secret."

" But his guild-"

" So what about them," Dale said and I looked over. " You think they'll come kill us to get you? The whole world would retaliate."

" I can't make you guys do this for me. Not when it's all my fault."

" Hey that's what team mates are for. Now the food is getting cold so let's dig in!" Dale said.

Everyone merrily sat down and continued on as if nothing had just happened. This is what friends are like? What they do for one another? Klein patted my shoulder and smiled as he sat down before leaning in. " None of us are planning on letting some ass hole take you away. Especially me," Klein said and kissed my cheek.

I quietly continued on with dinner as everyone conversed happily. As dinner went on even my saddened mood brightened up. These guys are my friends and I won't let Daisuke take that from me. I ran my fingers along the bracelet and smiled. Nothing was going to take me away from Klein and my friends. After dinner and everything was cleaned, everyone went to bed. I however went out to the beach and sat looking at the waves.

A few moments later Klein sat beside me in silence along with Inferno with a stick in his mouth and wagging his tail. I laughed lightly and took the stick then threw it away down the beach before Inferno chased after it. Afterwards I leaned against Klein and sighed. " We don't have to go to the next boss battle if you don't want to," he said a moment later.

" No! There are already less people every boss fight. An entire guild not showing up could completely change the battlefield."

" Well then you can stay behind and we'll go."

" Of course not what if something happened to you! I have to be there to back you up."

Klein chuckled then said, " It still surprises me a little how scared you are of this man. You charge into battle like it's nothing but Daisuke makes you cry in sadness."

I looked down and saw Klein was clutching his fists angrily even though a small smile graced his face. " I'm sorry about this that you have to deal with this. These are my problems not yours."

" I just wish you would tell me whatever it is Daisuke knows."

" If you knew then you would surely hate me for it."

Klein sighed and stood. " If you don't want to tell me now then that's fine. You can tell me when you're ready. For now let's head to bed."

I stood with Klein and Inferno followed us inside and to the bedroom. After getting changed I got in bed and attempted to fall asleep but was still worried to face Daisuke in the future. I can only help our next encounter will go better than expected.


	17. Chapter 17

It was rather quiet today as everyone stood outside the door to the boss room. People whispered about the rumors swirling around that the Dragon Knights Brigade would be contributing this level with many high-ranking players. The room felt excited for once instead of scared but I was the only one not feeling that way. I constantly took deep breaths and swayed back and forth waiting for Daisuke to show up. When it got to the point that I was about to bite my fingernails Klein reached out and took my hand. " I told you everything is going to be ok. It's been a week and we haven't heard a peep from him. Kirito is here to back us up and Asuna said Knights of Blood are with us too," Klein said.

I nodded silently, quietly clenching and unclenching my hand, letting my fingernails dig into my palm. Heathcliff moved to the front of the group. " It appears everyone is here. Now then-," Heathcliff began.

Doors burst open on the other side of the hallway and at the front was Daisuke looking as smug as ever as he led a group of Dragon Knights into the room. It was double, no; triple the normal amount the Dragon Alliance normally gives. I recognized only a few but as far as I could tell many of these were the higher ups from their guild. Daisuke carried his war hammer over his shoulder into the room then dropped it to the floor and dragged it down the hall. " Sorry for running a little late, we just grabbed a snack before heading in. Never know which beer will be your last you know," Daisuke called out over the noise of his war hammer scraping across the ground.

The Dragon Alliance moved forward slowly and the crowd parted for them like the waves for Moses. People began whispering again in excitement as Daisuke moved forward. He looked to the side and our eyes met, sending a bolt of fear through me. Daisuke winked and made a kissy face making me shudder and look down. I was seriously scared of him, more scared then I ever felt before going into battle. Klein pulled me to him by the side in an attempt to calm me but I had already started breathing rapidly.

The sound of the hammer grinding against the floor continued and got louder until I saw a pair of boots and a hammer in front of me. I looked up ever so slowly and of course Daisuke stood in front of me. Daisuke moved his arm forward an inch before Klein pulled me behind him. By the time I turned back I saw everyone in my guild had made a wall between Daisuke and I. " Don't you even touch her!" Klein hissed with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

" I just wanted to talk to my little mouse is all," Daisuke's voice oozed out.

" What do you want Daisuke?" I choked out. Was that even my voice? It was so quiet and timid. And then I realized it was. Before entering the game I truly was just a timid game designer. Daisuke was right; I truly am nothing but a mouse.

" Look I don't know what game you're playing but Megumi is not a mouse! Megumi is a wolf! She will do anything to protect us and is the strongest, bravest fighter I've ever met. Until she met you I've never even seen her scared. We're not going to let Megumi go with you ever."

Daisuke just kept smirking however. " I'm not going to take her yet but if she doesn't want me to spill the beans about her secret then she will come with me after the battle."

" Fat chance-"

" Unless you can beat us."

" What are you talking about?" Dale said.

" Just a little competition is all. Our guild vs. yours. Whoever does the most damage on the boss wins the mouse."

" No way-"

" We'll do it," I said moving past the others to stand in front of Daisuke.

" Megumi there are more of them then there are of us!" Klein hissed in my ear.

I turned back smiling and said, " I trust all of you, trust your skill with your weapons. We can do this."

Klein smiled again and nodded as I turned back to Daisuke, confidence returned. " So we have a deal then?" Daisuke asked and I nodded.

Heathcliff coughed in the front and we were all silent. " As I was saying, the boss room is not a room but an open space. These doors open to a large mountain area and at the top there is a set of stairs going to the next level. They did not get a clear look at the boss as there was a blizzard at the time but they did see a set of large red eyes. Prepare for the worst," Heathcliff called out then drew his blade.

I drew my fire bow, hoping to do extra damage with fire, and then pulled the hood up on my fur-insulated cloak before following the others through the open door. Fuurinkazen walked beside the Dragon Knights and followed the other guilds through the doorway. Just as Heathcliff told us, we stepped onto the mountainside, the peaks just within our reach. Boulders dotted the landscape and those were the only things in sight as I looked around. On the either side of the temple entrance from where we came were cliffs leading into deep ravines. If you fell down there it would surely lead to your death. The air began to pickup as clouds moved over to block the suns light. Snow began to fall as the wind began to howl and before I knew it we were in a snowstorm.

I looked around and saw only Klein and Daisuke, the two people closest to me within 5 feet but after that I saw no one. Inferno growled beside me and I looked down to see his head darting back and forth, looking for someone or should I say some THING. I had a guess what it was but with the way Kayaba was running the game it could be anything. There was a noise behind me and spun around to face a pair of large red eyes. I was face to face with the boss of the level, the yeti.

The Yeti was covered in white fur from head to toe and was reminiscent of a gorilla but more human. His face was gorilla like with red eyes and horns on the side of his head curling down as he bent over to meet me face to face. The yeti growled in my face and his warm breath crawled over my body. I slowly raised my bow to attack while not frightening the beast but Daisuke charged in shouting and hit the Yeti right in the face, knocking the monster back. " Looks like Kayaba kept some things the same," Daisuke muttered standing beside me.

Klein trudged his way through the growing snow pile and up to me. " You ok?" he asked panting.

" I'm fine Daisuke saved me," I replied.

Klein frowned but that didn't last long as the Yeti roared. We all turned to see the Yeti jump back up again. He towered at 30 feet now, standing like a human and not an ape. " Over here!" I shouted over the storm then shot a few fire arrows around the yeti to light him up for the others to see.

Just as the fire lit him up like a spotlight the flames went out. Looks like the blizzard is too strong for my fire arrows. Just as I was about to draw my bow again I got hit in the face with a rock.. I hissed and felt my cheek as blood dripped down and my health dropped a little. I looked around to see hail had started to fall all around the battlefield as others raced by to fight the yeti. The hail damage was minor but still every time the auto heal kicked in more damage would be done. Needless to say it was more than annoying and it could be very detrimental to the fight.

A moment later I saw Inferno and Klein were on fire with Inferno's fire coat then looked down to see I was too. Not only was it nice and warm but I also noticed I was no longer taking hail damage. " Hey going to hook me up mutt?" Daisuke asked reaching for Inferno who growled and tried to bite at his hand.

" It doesn't matter he can only do three at a time anyways," I replied sternly.

" So? It's not like if he dies he's gone forever like us."

Before I could reply another roar drew my attention back to the battlefield. " Get ready to lose hard," Klein said smirking and running forward now easily through the snow with his flame coat.

" Bastard," Daisuke hissed and chugged through the snow. I stayed back and changed my weapon to my ice bow. Perhaps I could freeze the Yeti in place long enough for the others to finish him off. I shot the for the feet and saw no ice forming where I hit him but even worse it did even less damage. In fact, the Yeti was on a much higher level than what should be for this level. This must be Kayaba's work for this level. Quickly I changed to my lightning bow and began a rapid fire but it was useless. With a quick swipe of his arm the Yeti was knocking people all over the battlefield. They would be knocked unconscious, if they weren't thrown off the edge, and then the hail slowly depleted their health.

I'm guessing the Yeti is controlling the weather so if I take him out the others can be saved. A light bulb lit up in my head and I ran forward with Inferno following. " Inferno use flame thrower at his feet!" I shouted.

Inferno's flames melted the snow beneath the yeti until there were a few small puddles beneath him. I shot my lightning bow at a puddle and the Yeti howled as his body lit up while being electrified. A paralysis affect appeared next to the Yeti's health as he fell back, letting everyone surround and attack him. A few of the guild members ran past me to heal their friends now that the snowstorm was dying down. I used my lightning bow to keep the yeti paralyzed as I attacked the Yeti with my power attacks while Inferno continuously breathed fire upon the enemy.

I watched my guild, my friends, work flawlessly together while Daisuke's team had either fallen earlier or were panting tiredly from exhaustion. Looks like they were tired from hardly ever being on the battlefield. Daisuke however kept whacking away at the Yeti, unhindered and though looking tired he kept going. Before the Yeti could recover again, I watched Daisuke jump into the air and land the final blow on the Yeti's chest before the boss disintegrated. Everyone cheered and I fell against the nearest boulder, panting tiredly. Inferno nudged my hand and I smiled then rubbed his head. " You did good Inferno, you're a good boy," I murmured.

Suddenly my arm was grabbed so tightly I yelped in pain. " Ready to come home?" Daisuke asked panting and red in the face, still exhausted but somehow enough energy to grab me.

" Let go of me!" I shouted. Strength wasn't my specialty while Daisuke was one of the strongest players I knew. No matter how hard I pulled he wouldn't let go and I couldn't break free.

" Megumi!" Klein shouted and ran forward but was blocked by a Dragon Alliance member. The rest of Daisuke's guild also blocked my other friends.

" Daisuke," Heathcliff called out and Daisuke turned to him while not letting me go. " I may not understand fully what's going on but I do think that Megumi's guild did more damage than yours. That would mean they won this little competition yes?"

" But I did the final attack! I killed him!" Daisuke shouted madly.

" With Megumi's help. Without her this battle may have gone another way," Heathcliff said and put his hand on his blade. " Now I suggest you let her go."

" You really want to start a fight between the two largest guilds? Be my guest," Daisuke said confidently.

Just as I thought Heathcliff and the other guild members would charge, he let go of his sword and sighed. My eyes widened in horror just as Daisuke dragged me forward. " No!" I screamed and attempted to pull away.

" Megumi!" Klein shouted then attacked the Dragon Alliance member in front of him.

I dragged my feet and pulled to no avail. Suddenly I was on fire again and Daisuke let go of me, hissing in pain, just as Inferno tackled him growling. I looked up just in time to see Daisuke fling Inferno away. Inferno whimpered in pain and my flame cloak dissipated before me. When I looked back I jumped just in time to avoid Daisuke's hammer attack. " If you won't come with me then you won't ever leave here!" Daisuke shouted running at me.

I rapidly went into my inventory and drew my single sword just in time to block then roll away. And so we played this game of cat and mouse, Daisuke attempting to smash me with a hammer as I dodged and sometimes blocked the blows. The very ground shook with the force of the attacks as Daisuke relentlessly attacked me. In fact the whole mountain began to rumble and just as I realized what was going to happen it was too late. " Avalanche!" Someone shouted.

I looked up to see a wave of snow rolling down the mountain. Many players teleported away but I couldn't do that with Inferno unconscious over there. I ran through the hip deep snow as fast as I could and grabbed him then dragged him to a boulder where I ducked for cover just as the snow rushed over my head. We were both safe here but who knew for how long and how the others were doing. I heard a few screams but looked to the closest one and my eyes widened to see Daisuke being swept towards the cliff edge. Without thinking, I dove into the snow and let it sweep me away and towards Daisuke. " Grab my hand!" I shouted once I got close enough.

Daisuke looked at me shocked but silently did as I asked. Immediately afterward, I dug my longer than normal sword into the ground, attempting to slow us down, as we sped for the cliff's edge. The sword went deeper and deeper as we kept moving farther and farther until we stopped at the edge, Daisuke and I both hanging off. I screamed out in pain then calmly breathed in and out as the snow slowly began to stop pouring over. " Fumiko are you ok?" Daisuke asked genuinely worried.

I ignored him and took a deep breath then pulled as hard as I could, attempting to save Daisuke the man who just tried to kill me. About halfway up my arm collapsed and fell back down and I panted heavily. Daisuke was much larger than me and it was something I hated right now. " Megumi hold on!" Klein shouted, now kneeling next to me looking around for a way to help.

" Why?" Daisuke asked.

" Why what?" I panted.

" Why save me?"

" Why did I save you? Because it's our job, why we came here in the first place! We came here to save people remember? And you were my friend at one point in time too. Now shut up and let me pull!"

Daisuke didn't reply but he did begin to slip. " I'm so sorry Fumiko."

" Daisuke just-" But when I looked down I saw him crying.

" This is all my fault. I'm sorry I failed you, failed everyone."

He slipped more. " It's fine just keep hanging on damn it!"

Daisuke smiled again however. " We can't both die Fumiko, someone needs to beat the game and save everyone."

" Daisuke…Daisuke don't-"

" Goodbye Fumiko," Daisuke said and let go. I attempted to hold on but it was futile as only a moment later Daisuke fell. My mouth fell open to scream but nothing came out as everything began to slow down and turn silent, as if time stopped, then rapidly sped up as I saw Daisuke turn to a million pieces at the bottom of the ravine. I remained silent as Klein pulled me up and into his arms.

" Megumi! Megumi please say something!" but I stayed silent. " Fumiko."

I woke up from my trance and my head turned around. Klein stared at me in surprise. " Klein I-"

" Why did he call you Fumiko? I knew someone named Fumiko but she… Fumiko?"

It was over then. Not only did Daisuke die but he couldn't keep my secret. I went into my inventory and scrolled down to that blasted mirror I could never throw away or sell and opened it up. " I'm sorry Klein. So, so sorry," I said as a blinding light covered me.

I blinked and looked down. Purple hair fell down my shoulders and I felt my face to find glasses resting upon my nose. My busty chest was gone and I was overall much smaller than before. " Fumiko…" Klein began but everyone around us was just as shocked as I.

" Fumiko Mori," Kirito said slowly and I winced.

" Who?" Dale asked.

" Fumiko Mori, second in charge of development for Sword Art Online." Kirito said slowly and shocked.

It was silent as all eyes were on me. I felt the looks turn into glares and soon it was an all out shouting match as everyone tried to yell louder than the rest. " I told you," I said to Klein while gripping my arms tightly, " I told you that you would hate me if you knew."

Before he could respond I felt a searing pain in my back and everyone silenced. I turned slowly to find someone had indeed stabbed me, the sword sticking out my back as the attacker panted angrily. " You killed my friends and took away my life bitch!" he shouted and stuck it in deeper.

I was officially in the yellow now and coughed out some blood. Just then Inferno ran over and knocked my attacker away. Everyone began shouting again and charged forward as I scrambled for a teleport crystal in my inventory. I grabbed Inferno with one hand and before I was carried away saw Klein's sad, surprised face before teleporting to town. I collapsed on the teleport pad as people around me gasped at he sword in my back. In a flash I pulled the sword out and healed both Inferno and I before teleporting to my hometown.

Not everyone knew where I lived and this would give me a chance to think. I pulled my hood up and walked to the closest café where I sat in the corner. There were a dozen messages from Klein asking where I was and I winced knowing what I had to do. I deleted all my friends, every last one, and left the guild, all in one breath. Oh god it hurt so bad, the pain stemming from my heart and bubbling throughout my chest. I breathed heavily and it felt like I was going to be sick. Ok now what? I looked down and saw Inferno staring at me sadly. No matter what I did to disguise myself as long as Inferno was beside me people would know who I was.

Looks like I'll need to find a new home. If I'm right, there may be one person from the real world I knew that is trapped in the game as well. I stood and went to the bathroom, doing a quick clothes change to a set of baggy clothing and a hat to tuck my hair into. Inferno unlocked several fur styles by leveling up so I changed him to a normal brown and walked out of the café. The peaceful village of Panareze was now bustling and I saw WANTED signs with my face on them.

They acted much faster than I thought they would. I slowly stepped through the crowd, head down, ignoring the cries of anger and sadness. It was day one in SAO again, but this time there was a witch-hunt going on. I walked to the teleport platform and stood, knowing my location. " Fumiko!"

I turned to see Klein at the bottom of the stairs. Others heard and turned to see as well. He ran up the stairs and reached for me but I quietly whispered the floor name. By the time I get to my floor and run, there is no way anyone will be able to find me. There are too many levels and too many places to hide in this game. And Klein… I can't let him or my friends suffer because of me. It's for the best, I know it is. Then why does it hurt so much? Of course, that's the problem with being in a relationship, whether friendly or more so. The feelings that are attached. They create such happiness in the best of times but in the worst of times, well this.

I will hide here and figure out a plan to help the others. I still need to beat this game and save everyone. For Klein, for the guild, for Daisuke, for everyone. I will save you all just wait and see.


	18. Chapter 18

Several Months Later

I sighed pleasantly after setting down my paintbrush, admiring my work. I finally finished the landscape painting I had been working on and it turned out beautiful. The painting showed Inferno off in the distance running in front of a lake that sat in front of the mountainside. Level 22 is possibly one of the most beautiful levels in the game, densely covered in mountains, forests, and lakes. Many people lived on this level because the monsters are relatively sparse and weaker than normal. The main hobby and source of income for these players was the fishing and hunting.

I tapped the painting and added it to my inventory before standing and straightening out my clothes. It's funny how wearing casual clothes was still a little weird to me even after all this time. I whistled and Inferno ran forward and panted happily beside me. We walked together through the forest and back towards town. Inferno and I stopped just outside the village at a nice sized cabin and knocked. The door opened and there was Nishida smiling. " Ah come in Fumiko," Nishida said smiling.

" Thank you," I replied and stepped inside with Inferno. " I don't have much for you to bring to market today but I did make these."

I went into my inventory and gave Nishida the big painting I did, a few smaller ones, and some jewelry I made with shells found along the shore and beads I made. It was hard to stay at a relatively high level with such easy prey on this level so I used crafting in various styles to level up. " Ah this painting is beautiful. It's amazing what you can do in this world isn't it?" Nishida asked.

" It is but it would be better if everyone wasn't trapped here."

" Well you'll figure it out Fumiko I know you will," Nishida said patting my shoulder. " By the way how are those jams coming along everyone is asking me about them."

I laughed lightly then replied, " The fruit wasn't quite ripe enough yet. Should be ready in the next few days though."

" Good now here is the fish I caught today, you know the deal. I'll head to town and sell these real quick."

Nishida waved and headed out the door leaving the house to me. Nishida was an older man who worked for Tohto Broadband Connection; a company that helped SAO maintain the network connection. I met Nishida a few times in the real world and heard he was on this level as a fisherman. Right when I got to this town I asked at the local pub for him and found him quickly. Nishida helped me buy a house and also helps me earn money by selling my crafts at market. In return I cook the fish he catches since his cooking skill is so low and we usually eat dinner together.

I went to work on the fish making a nice stew and while the pot boiled sat down and opened my administrative access keyboard. In this free time I've had I have been attempting to break the security wall Cardinal made. Cardinal, the AI designed by Kayaba to run the game, has a seemingly unbeatable firewall. It was too dangerous for me to try to do a full on assault from inside the game. Cardinal could easily delete me from the game and then it would be game over. So I've started simply 'chipping' away at that wall. I've gained access to a few of my old administrative abilities, such as changing the sunlight and the ability to unlock any chest.

Nothing I've gained has truly been of help to anyone yet. And it looks like I'll be 'fighting' from here for now on. Everyone hates me and I'm still seeing wanted posters even months later. The Aincrad Liberation Force is leading the witch-hunt trying to find me. Apparently they've got a nice guillotine waiting just for me in town square. Nishida has been the only human contact I've had these past few months, the only thing keeping me sane.

I missed talking with other people though. I missed Asuna's recipes that we'd share, duels with Kirito, drinking with my friends, and Klein. My heart yearned to see him again. His smile, his laugh, the way he glared at guys staring at me, every single thing about him. But he never wants to see me again, none of my friends do. If it were me, I would be trying to me down as well. The door opened and Nishida smiled and stretched. " Sold all your goods. The jewelry is becoming quite popular with the ladies."

" Dinner is ready," I said logging out of my admin profile then grabbing the soup. The soup was filled with noodles, fish, and some roots vegetables from my garden.

" I hope you don't mind but I bought these from town with some of the money you made," Nishida said and set a box on the table. After pouring two bowls I opened the box and smiled at the éclairs in the box.

" Not at all. I think everyone deserves a treat every once in a while," I replied. Inferno nudged my leg and whined making me sigh. " Ok here you go."

I went into my inventory and pulled out the venison I acquired hunting earlier and dropped it into a bowl for Inferno. The room grew silent as everyone enjoyed their dinner. Just a few months ago the room would have been filled with shouts and laughter as everyone argued over bowls of food. Dale would be arguing with Kunimittz over he gets the last slice of cake. Klein would make up some sort of game for them to compete in to get the 'prize'. The loser would do the dishes while everyone else would go play in the waves or run with Inferno. Everything was perfect just a few months ago. " It must be a nice memory."

I blinked and looked back to a smiling Nishida. " Did you say something?"

" I've been trying to get your attention for a few minutes now."

" Sorry. Some days are harder than others."

" It's hard remembering that you're trapped in a prison when there is such beauty here."

" Not that… I miss my friends. The people I've met in the game."

" The way you talk about them, surely they would not hate you. You're a good person Fumiko and I know that you didn't trap us here it's not in your nature. Surely they know that as well."

" You didn't see the look Klein gave me. The way people from other guilds who I knew and fought with since the beginning glared. I can't go back there they will kill me on sight. No matter what I do or say things will never be the same again."

Nishida sighed and reached into the box. " If that is what you want to do then so be it. What are your plans for tomorrow," he replied while handing me a éclair.

" Well there is some gardening to do. Hunting for Inferno in the morning he is almost out of food. Then crafting for the rest of the day. There is of course making dinner for you as well."

" Instead of fish tomorrow could we partake in deer as well?"

" I suppose," I replied while collecting the plates. Nishida helped me do the dishes and then it was time to go.

" Be safe Fumiko," Nishida said as I lit my torch. It was night now, a bit more dangerous in the woods with more monsters lurking about.

" It's fine I've got my bodyguard here to protect me," I said and gave Inferno a pat on the head. He leaned against me and Nishida laughed.

" Alright. Goodnight Fumiko, I'll see you tomorrow."

Nishida closed the door and I walked away with my torch. Inferno and I walked on along the path towards the other side of the level but about ten minutes later left the path and walked up the mountain. Originally, my cabin had a path going straight to this road but I removed it to better hide myself. The walk uphill was steep but it was good exercise and helped level up my stamina every once in a while. Just as the house was insight I heard a crack behind me. I turned but saw no one. Looking down, I saw Inferno looking as well but not growling. I tugged on his collar and we walked a little faster. My house was insight so I dropped the torch and it went out before I ran up the mountain. There was a crunch to the side and I ran even faster.

Just as I was about to draw my bow a deer ran in front of me. I paused, panting, and laughed and gave Inferno a pat on the head. " I'm going crazy Inferno," I said still panting and walked the rest of the way home.

I got to my cabin and unlocked the door, finding everything untouched. It was a bit chilly up here at the mountaintop so I stepped over to my fireplace and started a small fire. The cabin was small and intimate, a single room with the kitchen at the corner entrance, living room in the middle, and single bed on the far side. There was a wall that blocked the view of the toilet and to bathe I had to go a bit farther up the mountain to a waterfall. Inferno jumped up on the couch and curled up ready for bed, obviously at peace. I however wanted a late night snack and went to the pantry to find something to eat. After grabbing the last jar of strawberry jam I opted for a few slices of toast. Then there was a knock on the door. The sound made me jump and I dropped the jar, watching it shatter and disappear into thin air. I gulped and turned slowly to see the door. There was a knock again and I flinched. Inferno simply stared at the door so I knew it wasn't a monster.

I grabbed a knife from the drawer and went to the door slowly and quietly as another knock resounded through the cabin. I reached for the knob slowly then threw it open. " Are you Ms. Mori Fumiko?" The man asked politely.

I blinked in surprise and realized the man before me was an NPC. " Yes," I replied slowly and lowered my knife.

The man laughed and pulled the bag off his shoulder. " Lady, you are one hard person to find. I spent months trying to find you but you left no trace. Anyway this is for you."

" What is it?"

The man sighed and reached into his pocket pulling out a piece of paper. " This guy, Daisuke, made a will. When someone unmarried dies they can decide whom they leave certain stuff to certain people. I work as a deliverer of these willed items. Everything in this bag is for you. Now, sign here and please let me go. Been on the road for months now and I want to go home."

I took the pen silently, shocked from his words, and absentmindedly signed my name. Daisuke left me something? After I handed the courier the paper back a message appeared asking to pay the finder's fee of 1000 col, larger than normal since it took so long to find me. I immediately paid and then the courier handed me the bag. " Thank you."

" Whatever."

The courier walked away and waved over his shoulder as he left. I shut the door and stared at the bag, waves of emotions hitting me harder than ever before. Daisuke died because of me, went crazy because of me, yet left me something? I moved to the couch and set the bag on the table and stared at it. The bag was a plain, green army duffel bag that sat dully in front of the fire. I slowly unzipped it and immediately saw a message cube inside. I grabbed it first thing and it lit up.

" Hey Fumiko it's me."

" Daisuke," I murmured and covered my mouth in still in shock of hearing his voice again.

" If you're hearing this, well, I'm dead. Ha! Like that will ever happen. Anyways, the guild makes me leave 75% of my belongings to them so I figure you should get the rest. Found a few things that I think belong to you. Listen I uh… I really liked you. A lot. I know I sound like a pussy saying it but I really mean it. My favorite times with you were when we would stay late in the office together and work. That one Chinese place that was open until 4 fueled our ideas on those late nights. No place in the game tastes as good as there. I loved you but I was also jealous of you. I could never be on your level with creativity and code. I was always fighting to be as good as you but I never could. Maybe that's why I wanted to own you, make you mine. And why I still do. Even here you're more liked, well known, and more powerful than me. But that doesn't matter now because I'm gone. Look, just keep on fighting no matter what even after I'm gone. We can't both die or else it will have all been for nothing. Good luck Fumiko, and remember, I have always loved you."

The cube's glow faded and it fell back into the bag with a soft thud. I had already started crying before the message even ended but now I was full on sobbing. Every single memory from that day came rushing back to me but watching Daisuke fall flashed by the most. Over and over again watching him fall to his death until I thought I was going to go crazy. Something touched my head and I abruptly stopped crying. Inferno touched my head with his nose, sniffed me, and then licked at my tears. I sighed and fell back against the couch, rubbing the rest of the tears from my eyes.

After calming down I rubbed the last of the tears from my eyes and opened the rest of the bag. Inside there was a bow that drew my eye first. I tapped it and saw it was called 'Witch's Brew', a bow that did poison damage to the enemy hit. Along with a variety of arrows, a check for a large sum that was directly deposited into my account, I also found a ring hidden away in the bottom of the bag. The stone was yellow and in the shape of a flower on a black ring. It was called 'Sunflower's blessing' and it cut the affects of paralysis in half. I put the ring on my right hand and sighed happily. Wearing it made me think of all the happy times Daisuke and I shared. It negated all the bad thoughts and feelings I had towards Daisuke.

After wiping my eyes one last time I decided it was time for bed. I changed into pajamas, brushed my teeth, and fell onto my bed. The fire had just died, the room growing cold. I got under the covers and pulled them to me tightly as Inferno jumped onto the end of the bed at my feet and curled up. Before falling asleep I ran my hand over the ring in comfort, calming me and helping me go to sleep. Don't worry Daisuke I don't plan to die in this game. I will beat it and save everyone, just you wait and see.


	19. Chapter 19

3rd person POV

I yawned from my table in the inn of the 34th floor. Finally I get a week off after all these rough deliveries. First the girl who went missing for months then today when I nearly got eaten in the forest! Tonight I'll just stay here then tomorrow I'll head home. I'm going to sleep during this whole week off, only complete relaxation. It's getting to be so depressing delivering all these goods I'm getting real sick of it. Maybe I should go into butchering instead. Oh wait I hate blood whoops. I paid the check and left the table to head upstairs to my room. I am definitely going to sleep in tomorrow that's for sure.

I quietly pulled out my room key and opened the door then shut it again softly. Slowly, I ambled across the room and fell face first into the bed and sighed in comfort. Oh ya, tonight I was going to sleep hard. I rolled over onto my back and opened my eyes. They widened immediately upon seeing someone over my bed staring at me. " Wakey wakey," the voice said and I suddenly felt a painful sensation in my gut.

I cried out in pain but couldn't move, instead looking down to see a knife in my stomach. He paralyzed me? " Don't kill him we need information," A much more stern voice said from across the room.

I looked to see a hooded man sitting in a chair staring at me. How did I not notice him when I entered the room? " I can't help it Red I just love seeing them in pain," the man above me said all too happily before twisting the knife and making me cringe.

" What do you want?" I asked painfully.

The one from the corner stood and walked over beside my bed. " Do you know where Fumiko Mori is?" he asked.

" Who?" I asked feigning innocence.

" We know you were delivering the contents of that bag one of your fellow couriers ousted you. Now tell us where she is."

" Got to hell."

" Tell us!" the first one hissed while pulling out the knife and stabbing me again.

I groaned in agony but miraculously smiled at the men. " It's not in my programming to tell you. Besides, if I tell you where she is you'll still kill me. This way I hurt you back."

The second man scoffed and rapidly pulled out a knife and before I knew it slashed my throat. I choked while rapidly bleeding out as the man used my shirt to wipe his blade. " I wanted to kill him Red!" the first one whined.

" It doesn't matter now," the second replied, " We need to find the girl. The Laughing Coffin doesn't let any target get away."

Laughing coffin… isn't that the murder guild? " Well she's gotta be somewhere on this level."

" Yes but this level is densely covered in forest how the hell do we find her?"

" We better find her or PoH will kill us, literally."

My eyes were beginning to shut as I heard footsteps leaving my room and the door shut. This girl has no idea what's coming I thought to myself before losing myself to death's grip. Doesn't matter, I'll just respawn anyway. Can't say the same for that girl though.


	20. Chapter 20

Klein POV

I walked down the halls of Knights of Blood Oath silently with the rest of my guild following. It didn't feel good being here especially with all the glares we got by their members as we passed by. We couldn't trust anyone these days since everyone was determined to kill Fumiko. Kirito messaged me this morning that Knights of the Blood Oath had a lead they were willing to share and I would be willing to do anything at this point to find Fumiko. If anyone else finds her before us… she'll really be gone.

" Klein!" Kirito called out.

I walked over to him as he stood just outside a large door. " Hey Kirito. Where's the info?"

He moved his arm to the side and opened the door to a large meeting room. At the back of the room, at a big crescent shaped desk, were the leaders of the Knights of Blood Oath guild including Heathcliff and Asuna. " Welcome Klein, everyone to our guild. We haven't seen you on the front lines in so long."

" Ya we when nobody really wants you there it doesn't make any of us really want to go."

" It's understandable. Now, 5 days ago this painting was found at a market on the first floor," Heathcliff said, and pulled out a canvas from beneath the table. I stepped forward and examined the painting. It appeared to be a painting of a mountain and a lake and in front of the lake was what appeared to be a red dog maybe running around. I knew immediately what it was but did not try to show it on my face.

" And what is this supposed to be?" I asked.

" I think you and I both know. That is Fumiko's wolf, Inferno, in that painting."

" It could be. Or maybe it's just a fire in front of that lake," I replied.

Heathcliff looked unamused with my remark. " Do you know where this is?"

" I have no idea. Why would I know?"

Heathcliff stared at me intensely but I refused to break under his will. " If you know where she is it would be better for you to tell me now."

" I haven't had contact with Fumiko once since she left that day. Would you like to read through my messages again? Barge into our home and tear it apart AGAIN? Be my guest we have nothing to hide."

Heathcliff put the painting away then stared back at me again. " No, there is no need to do that. Thank you for coming in today."

" No problem," I replied with a wave and walked away.

" And Klein?" Heathcliff called out and I paused to turn back. " If you are hiding her, you do know that the punishment will be great yes?"

" Of course," I say with a wide smile then walked out of the room. My smile fell however once the doors shut and I motioned for the guys to follow.

" No good huh?" Issin asked quietly as we walked through the halls.

" I know where she is," I muttered so no one else could hear.

" Seriously?" he yelled and I gave him a glare to silence him.

" She's on the 22nd floor. I recognized the scenery and Fumiko always said how much she liked that level. With all the forests and mountains it's the perfect place to hide. We should head there tomorrow since Heathcliff will probably send someone to follow us today. From there we should-"

" We should just let her rot there," Kunimittz mumbled.

I turned around to see everyone staring at the ground. We had just left the KoB base and the only noise was the wind. " Fumiko didn't trap us here ok? Why would she fight with us, protect us?" I asked.

" She still lied Klein. She lied to us. We were her friends and she couldn't tell us the truth. Why should we trust her ever again?"

" She did it because she knew this would happen!"

" If she told us about it then maybe we could have helped. She could have told us at least!" Dale said.

" I'm going to find Fumiko whether you want me to or not. Fumiko, the one who invited us into her home and kept us out of the inns. The one who saved our asses on more than one occasion. The one who-"

" Who took your heart and ripped it to pieces. She left you too remember? Maybe when she left you she really did leave you. Did you ever think of that?" Dynamm finished.

I clenched my fists tightly at those words. " Fumiko left because she had to. I still love her and I know she loves me. I'm going to level 22 tomorrow with or without you guys no matter what."

I walked away and a few moments later I heard the others following silently. We're coming Fumiko, coming to bring you back.


	21. Chapter 21

Normal POV

I sighed tiredly and wiped the sweat from my brow before taking a break and sitting on the nearby boulder. Those berry bushes are much farther away then I previously remembered I thought to myself. Inferno panted happily and sat on the boulder next to me. He seemed to like this strenuous exercise. I set down my sword and pulled out my water canteen, taking a few sips. Using my sword as a walking stick was such a great use it was the perfect length. I poured some water into Inferno's mouth before continuing the trek. The bushes were on the other side of the mountain and for me this was the safest way to go with no other people in sight.

An hour later Inferno and I arrived at the bushes and after checking on both the strawberries and blackberries, finding both to be the perfect level of ripeness. Happily I picked as many berries as I could before pulling out the jars from my pack. While Inferno chased after the random animals scurrying about I jarred the fruits into jam in a matter of minutes. In the game, the process of making jam was streamlined into simply picking the fruit, stuffing it into a jar, and merely tapping yes to make jam. I couldn't help but giggle at the simplicity of it before finishing up my last jar and packing them in my bag.

" I heard you would be here," a voice said.

I looked up from my kneeling position and saw about 20 feet away were 10 men, in green hoods, staring back at me. " Who are you?" I asked.

" Once we figured out you were on this level we thought it would be easy to find you. We didn't think it would take a week! You really know how to hide! It took forever to find one guy who said there's a woman up in the mountains selling goods at he market through another vendor. Apparently this is jam week for you isn't it?"

" What do you want?" I asked.

" We are Laughing Coffin and we have come to kill you," the man next to him said all too happily.

" Look I'm retired ok? I don't want to bother anyone out here," I said while calmly picking up my sword that still looked like a walking stick.

" Doesn't matter. Not only do we have a dozen bounties out on you but we also want you dead ourselves."

" You're making a grave mistake. Just because I'm not on the front lines anymore doesn't mean I'm weak."

" Doesn't matter, 10 of us against one of you. This will be a cinch!" The first shouted and charged followed by the rest.

I whistled loudly and the others paused for a moment in confusion. Inferno leapt from the bushes on the side, ramming right into the Laughing Coffin members like a bowling ball knocking over pins. He grabbed one of the member's shoulders in his mouth and threw him right over the berry bushes and towards me. With out drawing my sword I swung the blade sheath and all like a bat, hitting the Laughing Coffin member in the head and knocking him out. Inferno leapt over the bushes and stood next to me, allowing me to get on his back. He immediately took off in the direction of home and back up the mountain.

Inferno jumped from boulder to boulder up the mountain until we reached the peak. I looked back to see the others attempting to catch up but were slowed down by the landscape. Inferno made his way for home but I tugged his fur to the left. " We can't go home, not yet," I muttered and Inferno did as I asked.

Inferno ran faster and faster down the mountain until just when I thought we were safe he fell down. The speed we were going down the mountain at did not lessen as both Inferno and I began to tumble down the mountain. I felt every inch of my body hit the rocks imbedded in the mountain's side before finally coming to a stop. My eyes cracked open and I saw Inferno lying on his side. After crawling over to him I saw not only was he almost out of health but a nail like object was poking out of his hind leg. I pulled it out and realized it was one of the few throwing items in the game and given Inferno's paralysis the man who threw it must have poisoned the weapon first.

I looked back up the mountain and saw 9 members of Laughing Coffin running down the hill towards me. This was no time for sitting around I thought to myself and stood but immediately fell to my knees again. My left leg appeared to be broken at some point during the tumble. This was incredibly bad. Firstly I didn't have any health potions, armor, or any of my bows because I always kept those at home. Now Inferno was out for the count and my leg wasn't doing any better. Finally the battle has turned into 9 vs. 1. The odds of surviving were slim but I vowed to fight and live for Daisuke.

I stood up and balanced myself on my right and dominant leg before gently placing down the second. It hurt with even the slightest bit of pressure but I fought through the pain, I would have to for this fight. I pulled out my sword with one hand and held the sheath in the other, a unique ability held by my sword alone. This won't be where I die I thought to myself as the first Laughing Coffin member tried to attack me with their blade. I blocked the attack with my blade and hit him and then hit him with my sheath in the head. Once he was caught off guard I slashed at both his arms so he couldn't strike me, hit him in the knee with the sheath to make him fall, and then one last hit to the head as hard as I could.

The man fell to the ground with a thunk and I glared at the next two that raised their weapons at me. Bring it on.

Klein POV

We arrived at the main town of the 22nd floor, plan in mind. Each of us would spread out and ask for rumors of Megumi, then meet up again. I separated from the other silently before heading to the markets. The others are still pretty mad but I promised them they could speak their minds to Fumiko when the time arrived. Upon arriving in the market I noticed today was some sort of jam festival where people were selling upon jars of the stuff. " Oi Nishida I thought you were going to bring the jelly from that girl on the mountain," someone called out nearby.

I paused and looked at some other wares to listen in. " I'm sorry she is running late today. I've been trying to contact her but I guess she is busy picking the berries."

" Well as long as I can get some tomorrow. Her jelly is the best!"

The first man walked away and I looked up at the vendor to see an elderly man. I walked over casually and looked at the jewelry and fishing lured on the table. " I heard you have the best jam here," I said while examining a fishing lure.

" Sorry not today. My supplier is still picking berries."

" Oh ya? And who is she maybe I know her."

" If you're not from around here then you probably won't know her. She's been here almost the whole game."

I set the lure down; now making sure this Nishida guy was listening to me. " The truth is I'm looking for someone I once knew. Her name is Fumiko, Fumiko Mori."

Nishida was not very good at hiding his emotions as panic read across his face. " I-I'm sorry I need to go now and-"

" Please," I said and moved around to his side of the table to stop him from moving away. " Please I just need to talk to her, just SEE her. I need to know she is ok," I murmured.

The man looked me over for what felt like forever before asking, " You were one of her guild members?"

" Yes. We are… were dating."

Nishida sighed and scratched the back of his head before opening his friend's list. " She's been in this spot for a while now. Do you want me to lead you there?" he asked.

" Please do," I said and messaged the others as Nishida left the stand and headed east towards one of the forests. The rest of the guild caught up at the forests entrance and we walked along the path through the forest. I clenched my fists in excitement, a smile covering my face. We're almost there Fumiko just you wait.

Normal POV

I panted heavily as the final four members of the group surrounded me. " What?" I shouted making a couple flinch " Can't take down a cripple?"

" Go!" One of the leaders shouted to the two men beside him.

They charged forward and I blocked the first man with my sword then swiped at the second man with my sheath, hitting the sword out of his hand. I then spun and blocked the first assailant with the sheath. Quickly, I slashed right at the second assailant and made a large cut across his front. He fell back to the ground and I kicked him in the head for good measure. I turned back to the other attacker and he flinched after having seen me literally kick the shit out of hit friend. I smirked and charged, dragging my bad leg forward and slashed at him in a flurry of attacks. A few steps back later he was cornered to a tree and before he could react I used the butt of my blade to knock him out.

I smirked and turned back to the last two but saw only one of them and he smirked at me. A moment later I cried out in pain as one of the final members stabbed me in the back of my leg making me crumble to the ground. Not only that but I was now paralyzed as I now fell on my stomach. " I haven't had this much fun in a long time," the man said pulling me up and leaning me against the closest tree.

" Bastard!" I hissed.

He just smiled and pulled out a knife, rolling it between his fingers while saying, " Now should I kill you now? Or should kill you slowly?"

" We don't have time for this Johnny," the other one said while healing his comrades.

" Just a couple minutes is all I need Red," Johnny replied back.

" Just do it," I hissed and tried to move.

" No, I want to hurt you all over, inside and out," he replied then stood and walked over to Inferno.

" No!" I screamed. Inferno had broken his paralysis earlier but was still too weak to get up. Johnny stabbed Inferno in his hind leg and Inferno howled loudly. " Please stop!" I begged.

" But it's so much fun watching you like this."

" I'll do anything just please stop!"

" I can already do anything with you like that," Johnny replied and walked back over to me. " I'm running out of time so looks like I'll have to speed this up."

I screamed when Johnny stabbed me again, this time in my other leg. He on the other hand smiled wider and wider until I thought that stupid grin was going to pop right off his face. " I'm not scared of you," I muttered.

Johnny hissed in anger and raised his blade, " Shitty final words."

Johnny looked to the side suddenly and then jumped out of the way as a blade came down. My eyes darted up and my mouth fell open to see Klein panting heavily. " You won't touch her ever again!" he shouted and charged forth. The rest of Fuurinkazen ran after Klein and fought the other Laughing Coffin members.

Why was Klein here? How did he find me? A moment later Nishida crouched in front of me holding a health crystal. " Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded then stood but fell back against the tree again. Broken limbs take longer to heal and take more than just a health crystal. " I'm fine. Help Inferno please."

Nishida stepped over to Inferno and healed him. Inferno stood up happily and stepped over to me, lapping at my hand. " Go help Klein," I said to him and pointed in the direction of the others.

Inferno growled and charged forth, taking down one after another of the enemies. " Retreat!" Johnny shouted.

" No you don't!" Klein shouted and attempted to strike down Johnny. Johnny had already pulled out a teleport crystal, however, and just before the katana hit its target he was gone. The rest of the team was gone in a few moments as well. I sighed in relief and shut my eyes, now extremely tired. In fact, I was even more tired than I originally thought and soon my tired body crumpled and fell forward. Instead of hitting the ground though I was caught in a set of strong arms. " I've got you. I've got you from now," Klein murmured.

" Klein," I whispered still in shock of him being here.

" Can you walk?"

I shook my head no and Klein gently picked me up then carried me bridal style back to the path and for home, the others following. " My house is closer than Nishida's. It's just up there," I said pointing.

Once we got to my house Klein gently let me down and I turned back to Nishida. " Are you going to be alright with them?" he asked.

" I will be thank you. And Nishida… I owe you my life again."

The old fisherman merely smiled walked back down the mountainside. Klein held my hip and I held his shoulder as we walked inside my now very cramped cabin. Dale, Kunimittz, and Issin sat on he couch while Dynamm leaned against the kitchen counter. Klein guided me to the bed where I was able to rest my leg and I looked around the room to find none of my friends would even look at me. " Do you want anything to drink? Or to eat? If you need anything just ask-"

" If she needs something she can TELL us," Kunimittz said.

" Or maybe she'll just run away for a few months to go find it," Issin chimed in.

They were angry and rightfully so. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you-"

" You're sorry?" Kunimittz shouted standing. " What is it exactly you're sorry about? Sorry for trapping us in the game? Sorry for pretending to be someone else? Or sorry for leaving us in the dust?"

I could not meet their eyes as everyone glared at me. It was true I had a lot to be sorry for, especially to these guys. " Will you give her a chance at least? There are perfectly good reasons as to why Fumiko did this. And I'm sure if you actually listen instead of just shouting it will all make sense!"

Everyone was silent again until Dale stood up. " I can't do this right now. I'm hungry, tired, and still pretty mad. I'm going to go get a room at the b&b in town. Anyone who wants to come with me can."

I watched as Dale walked out the front door followed by everyone else besides Klein who sat beside me. The door slammed shut and we sat in silence for a minute or so. " You should go too. You're their guild leader you should be with them," I said then rubbed my face so Klein couldn't see the tears in my eyes.

Thinking my leg was better I stepped off the bed but hissed and stumbled at the pain. Klein caught me and pulled me back on the bed saying, " I'm not going anywhere."

I attempted to move from his lap but Klein held on tight and I gave up after only a moment. " Why did you come here?" I asked quietly.

Klein chuckled then asked, " Why do you think I came here?"

" I don't know. I lied and left you a few months ago without a word. Surely you came to tell me how much you hate me now. Then you will turn me in to one of the MANY people that want me dead."

Klein moved me off his lap then made sure we were facing one another. " Well first let's talk about what happened. I want to hear from you first and foremost."

Though shocked I remained calm and for the next hour or so I let Klein basically interrogate me. I answered any question he asked whether it was about the game itself or me. By the time it was over we were both in silence, a common event for today it seems. Just when I thought Klein was going to yell or storm out he reached forward and dragged me to him in a tight hug. " I'm so sorry," he muttered into my shoulder.

Again Klein surprised me today. " Why?" I asked so confused as I gently hugged him back.

" I'm sorry you had to deal with this on your own. Sorry that Kayaba used you. Sorry that no one else understands," He paused and pulled away from my shoulder. " I just wish you could have told me this from the start. I could have helped you in someway maybe."

" I know I'm sorry," I replied quietly and looked down ashamed.

Klein gently tilted my head back up and I saw he was smiling again. " That doesn't matter now. You're here and safe that's what is important."

" And this is where I'm going to stay."

Klein blinked in confusion, " I don't understand."

" It's too dangerous for me to go home with you and too dangerous for you to stay. I can't put you in danger like that. You need to go back and-"

" I'm not leaving here without you!" Klein shouted grabbing my arms.

" If any of the top guilds find you with me you'll be punished!"

" All you have to do is come home. We'll hide you and-"

" I can't let you take that risk! I'm sorry Klein."

Klein's hands fell defeated to my own hands then he took mine in his. " Then I'll stay here. I don't care what it takes I just want to be with you."

" What if you get caught? I don't want you to be hurt Klein that's the worst thing that could happen."

" Then can we come visit? I can't go without seeing you for so long again."

I thought it over for a moment, knowing that I couldn't simply turn Klein away now. I also wanted to see him again along with the others. " Yes I suppose that will be alright."

Klein smiled all too happily and gave me a tight hug that I quickly returned. " Thank you Fumiko for giving me a chance."

I pulled back smiling at him as Klein did for me. As I stared at Klein I realized how much I truly missed him after being gone for all this time. My body instinctively leaned forward toward Klein who stared back at me shocked when I gave him a gentle kiss. When he didn't react I pulled away and looked down, disappointed. " I'm sorry. If you're not ready it's fine," I murmured.

Instead of stopping, however, Klein grabbed my face then tilted it up and gave me a deep kiss. My eyes widened in surprise but quickly I overcame the shock and wrapped my arms around him. Klein pulled me even closer to him and then I pulled him back against the bed. My hands ran along the contours of his back and through his hair, memorizing the feel should I have to leave him again. Meanwhile Klein situated himself between my legs and went in deeper for the kiss until I felt him hit my glasses. We both briefly laughed as he pulled away an gently took the glasses off my face before setting them down beside the bed.

When Klein turned back and leaned in again I put my finger to his lips briefly. " What's wrong?" he asked still a little breathless.

" Is-is it ok?" I asked equally as breathless.

" Is what ok?"

" Am… I ok? I'm not as pretty as Megumi or curvy or-"

Klein silenced me with hips lips in a kiss before pulling back enough so we met eye to eye. " You are Megumi and she is you. You're the same person and that's what I fell in love with. I love YOU, Fumiko and that's all that matters. Besides I like you more like this. I could stare at your eyes all day with that amazing shade of purple. You're a bit smaller, ya, but you're also… really cute."

Klein blushed a deep red by the time he finished speaking but I just laid there shocked. Once I recovered I grabbed Klein by the back of his head and dragged him back to me for another kiss. It was like we hadn't stopped at all and soon the same heat from before came back. My chest felt like it was going to burst with how fast my heart was beating while I started to crave Klein more and more. No, it was more than that it was… lust. This was the first time I ever felt this way about someone and it suddenly made me fearful of it. Just then, as if sensing my feelings, Inferno barked beside the bed.

Klein pulled away and I looked to see Inferno staring at us while wagging his tail. " I think he's hungry," I said then looked out the window to see the sun had set.

" I'm a bit hungry too," Klein said sitting up and stretching.

I inwardly sighed, thankful I wouldn't have to go any farther tonight. " I'll make some dinner then," I replied.

I went to the kitchen and started dinner, looking out of the corner of my eye to see Klein petting Inferno on the couch. Inferno lapped at Klein's face happily and Klein laughed heartily. I loved Klein so why did I get scared so suddenly? " You ok?" Klein asked noticing I had paused.

" Yup just got distracted. It gets cool at night can you start the fire?"

I continued with dinner as Klein put some wood on the fire. " Do you have any matches?" he asked. Inferno blew a small fireball on the logs. " Never mind."

I smirked and continued with dinner until I was done a few minutes later. Inferno had a nice slab of raw venison while Klein and I partook in some pasta. Klein filled me in on the happenings of the front line that weren't in the papers while I told him about living on the 22nd floor. After dinner Klein offered to clean he dishes while I went out for a bath. Once I got back I saw Klein on the bed half asleep. He bolted up when I entered, rubbing his eyes. " Sorry I'm just a bit tired. Should I go?"

I smiled softly and sat on the bed beside him. " Don't you want to stay here?"

Klein looked surprised for a moment then smiled. " It's going to be tight," he said patting the twin.

I sat on the bed beside Klein and kissed his cheek. " I don't mind," I said then took my glasses of again and laid down. Klein laid beside me a moment later and we got under the covers.

" You're right it is pretty cold up here," Klein said.

" That's why we need to snuggle," I murmured smiling and moved closer to Klein. He wrapped his arms around me as we spooned and though it had been a while I immediately felt more comfortable than I had since getting here.

Klein clutched me a bit tighter for a moment then muttered, " I missed you so much. Don't ever leave me again."

" I won't," I murmured back. Klein relaxed and I heard his soft breathing a moment later. It didn't take me long to fall asleep either once in those comforting arms. I won't disappear ever again, I promise Klein.


	22. Chapter 22

I was woken the next morning to a small beeping sound. I blinked tiredly and looked around. That was the sound of the instant messenger. I checked mine and saw no messages so I gently nudged Klein. " Wake up Klein. You have a message," I mumbled and sat up on the bed.

Klein blinked his eyes open and nodded in response before sitting up and stretching. " Morning to you too," he replied.

" Will you forgive me if I make breakfast?" I asked.

" I almost got used to cup ramen and bread for every meal without you," Klein said and I laughed then went to the pantry.

" Well then I think you deserve some waffles and my famous jam," I replied and pulled the pans out.

Meanwhile Klein checked out his messages on the bed. It was so nice, even in this silence, to be near him. I'm so excited to spend whatever time I can with him before he has to go. " Fumiko you need to go," Klein said standing suddenly.

" What?" I asked shocked.

" Those damn Laughing Coffin members leaked you were on this level. Aincrad Liberation Force and Dragon Knights Brigade are scouring the level looking for you."

I stepped to my chest and immediately took all my belongings, changing back into my old clothes. " How long do I have?" I asked.

There was a knock on the door. " Aincrad Liberation Force. Open your door now!" They shouted from the other side.

" Klein-"

" I added you as a friend again so we can message each other. Teleport to town then teleport somewhere, anywhere. I'll find you tonight ok?"

I nodded and got my teleport crystal out then paused. I reached forward and dragged Klein to me in a kiss. There was another knock on the door and I stepped back again. " I love you," I whispered before teleporting both Inferno and I to town.

Upon arriving I opened my eyes and saw a large group of green and blue surrounding the teleport gate. Many of them turned and before I could hear anyone shout I teleported again. I thought the one place no one would guess to look would be the 37th floor, the Halloween floor. This place was rather desolate given the creepy theme so I wasn't surprised when I arrived to see no one in sight. I ran to the closest inn and reserved a room then stayed in that room. Immediately after locking the door and closing the curtains I sat on the bed in silence.

I knew this would happen I knew it! Klein could be in jail right now for all I know because of me. I put my head in my hands and tried to distract myself somehow. A moment later a newspaper was slid under the door. I immediately stood in a defensive position and then realized this was the time newspapers were delivered at all inns. After a sigh of relief I grabbed the paper then sat at the table and read. Of course my mug was on the front page, the main story talking about me being on the 22nd floor. There was nothing about Klein and the guild though so I was able to relax about that.

I continued reading the paper seeing it was filled with reward advertisements from various guilds for apprehending me. After reading a few I decided to ignore them and read the progress reports. It appears progression has been slowed down due to many people leaving the front lines in search of me, great. They only finished 3 levels in 4 months? It looks like they've been stuck on level 52 for quite some time. Level 52… ah the bioluminescent level. The entire level is set in a night setting, the moon shining black light down on the level. The level was a glowing swamp in appearance and I think I know why they are stuck.

I skimmed through the rest of the paper and paused when I saw a wanted ad but for a trial for me. The Knights Blood Oath placed the ad, asking me directly to turn myself in. They would perform a trial afterwards to decide whether I would live… or die. Did the risks outweigh the benefits in this case? I could be free to roam, not only that, but to help again. I could be with Klein and my friends again without anyone trying to kill me. On the other hand there is the whole death sentence thing. Could I even get people to believe in me, that I didn't lock them in here?

Before I could consider it more Klein sent me a message. 'Where are you?'

' Inn on the 37th floor' I typed back.

Klein didn't respond to my text so all I could do was wait. I paced around the room expecting Klein in a few minutes but not until a few hours later did I hear a knock. Quickly I stepped to the door and peaked before ushering Klein and the rest of the guild inside. " Is everything ok?" I asked.

Klein sighed tiredly before sitting on my bed while everyone else sat at the table. " Ya it's fine. When the Aincrad Liberation Force found me it took a while to convince them that I was also hunting you down. Needless to say your cabin is no longer safe."

" We al split up but many of the guilds had tails follow us. Took a few hours for all of us to get away from them," Issin said annoyed.

" So here's the plan. I've been talking to Kirito and he's got this apartment on the-"

" Klein stop," I said cutting him off. " I already know what I'm doing."

" Oh really? Do you have another hideaway then?"

" No… I'm turning myself in."

" What!" everyone shouted shocked.

" You're going to let them kill you?" Klein shouted standing.

" The Knights Blood Oath says if I hand myself over I can go on trial and there's an opportunity for me to clear myself."

"No. No way. The risk is too high."

" And the risk for you isn't?" I shouted exasperated. " I mean look at today. You want to spend your days helping me bounce from safe house to safe house? See me once a month, if even that? I can't let you do that Klein; any of you do that for me. I'm going to the Knights of Blood base tomorrow and I'm turning myself in. You can't stop me."

And then the room was silent, frustration evident in everyone's faces. " You would rather take the risk of dying then put us in danger?" Kunimittz asked quietly.

" Of course. You guys are my first real friends. I would do anything not to lose you."

The guys all looked around the table at one another before Dynamm stood. " I think we should leave you and Klein to make the final decision," he said and nodded to the others before they all left.

Klein and I stood across the room from one another, him glaring at me as I stared at my feet. " You know I'm not letting you do this," he said sternly.

" Then if you know me you would know that you couldn't stop me," I replied looking back up again.

" What if it's just a trap huh? What if they're just trying to lure you in then wrap a noose around your neck?"

" You and I both know Heathcliff and Asuna. They are some of the most honorable people in the game and I feel if there's anyone to trust it's them."

" That doesn't matter in the end. A jury of people that despise you will judge you! What will you do then huh?"

" I just need them to listen to me and-"

" And what? You're going to win them over with your story?"

" I got you to believe in me!"

" I'm different from the others Fumiko I love you, I'm willing to listen. The others? They have anger, confusion, and sadness boiling in their hearts and you're the one they want to let it out on!" Klein shouted then stepped up to me grabbing my arms. " You can't go!"

" Klein-"

" You promised me just yesterday you wouldn't leave me again! You promised!"

" Klein you know it's right! I can't be with you like this, always running and looking over my shoulder. If you want to truly be together again then I need to prove my innocence!"

Klein pulled me to him tightly and buried his head in my shoulder. " Please, please don't go. I can't lose, can't let them kill you."

I rubbed Klein's back but remained silent. I would have to be strong here and that meant not letting Klein have his way. Klein gripped me even tighter and I felt some moisture forming on my shoulder as Klein silently cried. " I'm scared too Klein," I said as tears of my own formed, " But if this works we can be together from now on. Fight together, eat together, laugh together, whatever we want to do and no one can stop us."

Klein finally pulled away and I saw a stray tear on his cheek. He nodded slowly then replied, " If you really think this will work then I'll back you up all the way. I'll be there for you the entire time."

" Thank you," I murmured and leaned against Klein as we maintained the hug. We stood in silence for a few moments, appreciating each other's company now more than ever. Eventually Klein sighed and pulled a bit away, rubbing the leftover tears away.

" Well Fumiko Mori, I think that if this is our last night together we shouldn't be spending it here."

" Oh? And where do you take the most wanted woman in the game?" I asked amused.

" You actually picked the best place in the world to hide. I haven't seen a single enemy player here, heck, nobody besides us here. So, Fumiko," he said then bowed while holding out his hand, " Would you give me the honor of taking you out on a date?"

I laughed lightly then paused. We've never even been on a real date before have we? Before I ran away, dinners out included the whole guild it was never just Klein and I. This would be our first, and possibly last, date. " I accept your invitation good sir," I said with a curtsy.

Klein and I both looked at each other then broke out into laughter and after the fits ceased Klein and I headed out for a night on the town. First we cautiously checked outside the inn to find only NPC's walking around town. Then we changed into some regular clothing, wore hats to cover our hair and faces a bit, and finally we left. The only good part about this town was the food. On the south side of town vendors lined the streets selling Halloween sweets of every kind. From candy apples to candy corn you name it they had it. So Klein decided to celebrate this last night like kings and queens, stuffing our faces full of sweets until it felt like our teeth were about to fall out.

" Try this cookie Fumiko it's so good," Klein said with his mouth. We were currently sitting under a tree having a picnic of sorts together.

" Urgh I'm so full I can't anymore," I whined rubbing my belly.

" No seriously you have to try it," Klein said waving the pumpkin shaped cookie in front of me.

I groaned then grabbed the cookie and took a bite. " Oh my god."

" I know right?" Klein said while eating another one.

" Give me another one," I said after eating the one he just gave me.

" This is the last one," he said holding the half eaten cookie.

" Give it to me!"

" No!"

I crawled across Klein's lap reaching for the cookie as Klein screamed in fake terror, both of us laughing loudly. Had anyone seen us they would have assumed we were two drunks rolling around in the leaves with how much fun we were having. I finally grabbed the cookie from Klein who whined and made fake crying noises. After giggling for a few moments I stuck half of it in my mouth and moved the rest towards Klein's lips. He paused, then smiled, and bit the other half, our lips grazing in the process. We watched each other, smiling, as we ate as if there was nothing better in the world. After we both finished our bites, and realizing I was laying on top of Klein, I blushed at the intimacy of the moment. Before I could get off Klein put one arm around my hips and the other on the back of my head, pulling me to him in a loving kiss.

My arms instinctively moved to Klein's chest and shoulders, memorizing the feel and touch. I guess anyone who passed by would be correct since we were drunk. I was drunk on Klein and I couldn't get enough of him. The feelings from last night were magnified, possibly by the thought of it being the last time together. Possibly because my body was just hungry for more of Klein. The thought of that made me still and Klein sensed my hesitation, pulling away and taking a breathing break. " You ok?" he asked panting.

" Ya I'm fine. Can we go back now?" I asked softly.

" Sure thing," Klein said kissing my cheek then helping me up. Klein held my hand through town as some bats flew by and the moon lit our path. To any other couple this would be the last place they would want to go for a date but for Klein and me it was perfect. Upon arriving in the room we found Inferno fast asleep where we left him so we quietly changed and got in bed. I sat on the edge of the bed as Klein stretched out and yawned. I smiled and crawled across the bed then laid in the rook of Klein's shoulder, ready for bed even with the sugar buzz. " Maybe we can stay here for a while."

" Klein-"

" I mean we were out for hours and didn't see another player."

" Klein-"

" And who would guess to look here? We can stay in the inn and-"

" Klein I'm going to turn myself in tomorrow. It's for the best."

He sighed and rubbed my back softly. " Thought I'd give it one last try."

I smiled softly against his skin at the thought. " I love you Klein."

" I love you too," Klein murmured then snuggled deeper into the bed. I on the other hand snuggled closer against Klein and though I wanted to stay awake and listen to his breaths, feel his chest, and more but my tired body refused and gave in to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys how's it going? So happy about all the positive reviews I'm getting from you guys you are the best! Seriously though I love all of you. Kind reviews go a long way with me and seriously help me write into the long hours of the night.**

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: These next few chapters are collaboration chapters with another author, TheLastNephalem. She has her own SAO story called The Chainspeller: Kira Tatatuo. Anyways, we worked together and the next few chapters include her character, Shantotto. My chapters are from Fumiko's POV and if you go to her story you'll be able to read the story from Shantotto's POV. It was an awesome experience and I would love to do it again. If anyone wants to do a collaboration just hit me up on here in a pm. Ok that's it, thanks again TheLastNephalem and thanks to you guys my awesome readers! Special shout outs to Worker72, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark, and Orinator for writing a bunch of reviews. Anyways just remember Message…Rate…Cookie Cake.**

" We can still go back you know," Klein mumbled as we made our way towards the Knights of the Blood Oath's base.

" Look, if I ever want to fight on the front lines again and NOT get stabbed in the back this is the only way. Besides this is the only guild that doesn't want to kill me on sight. At least here I can go on a fair trial and explain the situation," I replied.

" You don't need to fight! You can stay home and make us dinner and clean and-"

" Klein I didn't come here to sit on my ass. I came here to help and being a stay at home house keeper helps no one."

Klein sighed and we continued on our journey silently. We walked through Alexandria, me with my hood up the whole time, and towards the KoB base. Just a few minutes later, I noticed a group fighting on the road up ahead. " What's going on?" Klein asked.

" I don't know but it can't be good," I replied. It looked like some Knights of Blood Oath members were fighting a group in green cloaks. It only took a second for me to realize they were Laughing Coffin members and I grit my teeth at the thought. " Let's go," I said charging forward.

I drew my lightning bow as Klein ran ahead and charged into battle. To the side I saw Asuna shouting to someone. I looked that way and saw a girl about to be stabbed in the back. Quickly, I shot a few arrows at the assailant, one in the arm, leg, and shoulder bringing him down. The girl looked my way as I ran over to her and she nodded in gratefully. We stood together, back to back, and covered one another as the battle continued. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the girl using magic to my surprise. Before the game came out Kayaba and I played with the idea of magic, playing with a few spells in the game, but decided once the game was successful we could just put it in a DLC. I don't know how she got these powers but I would have to ask her later. With the help of Klein and I, the rest of the Laughing Coffin members retreated into the forest.

I let out a calming breath and wiped the sweat off my brow. " You're Fumiko Mori right? The ranger?" the girl I helped earlier asked.

I turned back and smiled lightly. " Haven't been called that in a while. Most of the time I get 'evil bitch' now," I replied

We laughed and shook hands. " I'm Shantotto, nice to meet you. Thanks for the help but why are you here?"

I sighed and scratched the back of my head. " I think it's time for me to come out of the shadows. I came here to protect people not hide from them. If I want to do that again I have to get people to trust me and this is the best way."

I went into my inventory and changed into civilian clothing and unequipped my weapons. " Fumiko-" Klein began.

" Asuna I give myself to the Knights of Blood Oath," I said calmly with my hands behind my head.

She gave me a shocked look as one of the other members of the group stepped forward and roughly cuffed me. " You're going to hang bitch," he whispered menacingly in my ear.

" I'll take her," Asuna said sternly and grabbed my arm. Looks like she was going to protect me, for now at least.

" Are you ok?" Klein asked.

" It's fine. This is what I want," I replied.

And so we made our way to the Knights of Blood Oath base. Shantotto ran and caught up to me as Asuna stood to my left and Klein behind me to make sure none of the others decided to make a move. " Hey… I, uh, I don't believe it," she said quietly so the others wouldn't hear.

" Believe what?" I murmured back.

" That you're the one who put us all in here. I mean why would someone make a death game put themselves in it and help us?" she asks.

I can't help but laugh at that. Finally someone gets my situation. " So what do you believe?"

" You didn't know what Kayaba was doing when helping him make SAO. You came into this game to help people not hurt them. Maybe they'll let you off if you tell them the full story."

" That's what I'm hoping for," I replied solemnly. Finally, we arrived at the Granzam gate leading to the Knights of the Blood Oath headquarters. I felt the glares and heard the whispers of hatred as our group walked through town. At the doorway to the headquarters I saw Heathcliff standing there waiting for us. He glanced at me in mild surprise before looking back to Asuna.

" Asuna take Fumiko down to the cells. Shantotto accompany me and Johnny to the interrogation room," Heathcliff said.

Asuna nodded and pulled me one direction while Shantotto went another. " I'll be with you the whole time," Klein murmured behind me and I nodded.

The deeper down we went beneath the base the more frightened I became. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. What if I stay locked up here for good? " I'm on your side too," Asuna said.

I looked over and saw her staring ahead. " Thank you."

She nodded as we turned a corner and a guard opened the gate before us. The cells suddenly burst with noise as prisoners started cat calling and screaming. I glanced to the left to see many with Laughing Coffin tattoos and a few that had simply gone crazy. We walked to the end of another hall and another door was opened. This hall was much quieter with nicer cells. " I'm going to need all your belongings please," she said outside my cell.

" Can I take them for her?" Klein asked and Asuna shook her head.

" I'm not a special case Klein it's fine," I replied and transferred all my belongings; minus the clothes I was currently wearing, to Asuna. She opened the door and I looked around to find an actual bed for sleeping, a table with some books for reading plus a few sheets of paper and pencils, and a bathroom with a hanging sheet in front of it for privacy. I stepped inside and the gate shut behind me.

" Can I stay?" Klein asked.

" As long as you stay outside," Asuna said while removing my cuffs. " Those guards at the end know the situation and they will protect Fumiko. I have to go now, sorry. Be safe Fumiko."

I nodded and Asuna walked away. Klein found a chair and sat in front of the gate. " How are you feeling?" he asked.

" Better with you here," I said while nervously rubbing my hands. Klein put his hands on top of mine smiling.

" Once they hear what you have to say everything will be ok."

I nodded and smiled back, leaning forward through the gate to give Klein a kiss. " Behind the gate!" one of the guards shouted and I sighed, annoyed, then leaned back.

" Looks like they are only just barely listening to Asuna."

" Ya well I'm not surprised. Not so many people in the Fumiko fan club these days."

Klein laughed and smiled. We spent the next few hours playing games on the paper given to me, chatting, and eventually eating dinner when that came around. Klein got a chicken breast, potatoes, peas and carrots, a glass of wine, and a slice of pie. I got some chicken scraps, a bread slice, and a glass of water. Klein snuck me some of his food though I didn't ask for it. Eventually, the guards made Klein go upstairs and to bed on Asuna's orders. " I'm coming back tomorrow morning first thing," Klein said.

" I know, I trust you," I replied.

Klein looked at the guards to see them eating their dinner then turned back to me and gave me a deep kiss through the fence. " Go! Now!" The first guard shouted.

Klein winked and waved then went down the hallway. I watched him leave until I could see him no more then sighed and sat at the chair provided for me. The second guard walked over and stared for a moment then scoffed. " What?"

" Nothing. Just hard to believe that they are even letting you have a trial. You should die for what you did to us," he hissed then shook his head. " I am obliged to tell you that you get five minutes of shower time starting in a minutes time. That is all prisoner."

I nodded silently and went behind the curtain to find a toilet and shower. After getting undressed I took a quick shower then redressed. I was too tired to do much else so I got in bed and shut my eyes but unable to sleep. Instead, I went over my story in my head over and over again as a way to help me sleep. Who am I kidding I'm scared. They don't have to listen to a word I say. There are so few people who don't want me dead and I can assume none of them will be on the jury. My fate will be in the hands of the very people who want me dead. What's the worst thing that could happen?


	24. Chapter 24

" Wake up prisoner," the voice of the first guard said. I blinked open my eyes to see the guard and Klein. I smiled at him but he didn't look too happy. He brought tin two trays of food and this time Klein was allowed to sit with me.

" How's it going?" I asked while eating my breakfast.

Klein was not touching his. " Not good. Today is your trial, this morning, right after breakfast."

I paused in my food. " Are you kidding me?"

" Nope."

I ran a hand through my hair and felt my heart begin to accelerate. " I'm not ready Klein. I haven't spoken to my lawyer-"

" You don't get one"

" Excuse me?"

" Here's how it's going to work: You will be questioned, give your side of the story, then your fate will be decided by the people."

" You mean everyone in the audience will decide my fate? What is this a Roman coliseum where my fate is decided by the turn of the thumb?"

" Hey just be yourself ok? Once you tell them what happened they will understand."

I scoffed in disbelief then devoured my breakfast. This could be my last meal for all I know. Just as I had taken the last bite the door to my cell opened again, Asuna standing there. " Are you ready?" she asked.

I stood and wiped any food off my shirt. " Ready as I'll ever be."

Asuna nodded and put the cuffs back on me then pulled me out of the room gently. We went back up the stairs and down a few hallways until we entered a room filled with people. The courtroom was circular, the audience making a nearly full circle around me. There was not a single empty seat as the room was filled with members of every guild. Heathcliff was the judge sitting on a judge's seat and there was a single chair in front of him assumedly for me. In front of him were Kirito and Shantotto who both stared at me in sadness. After sitting in the chair Asuna began to remove my handcuffs and I looked back for Klein. He had a chair a few feet behind me and smiled in comfort.

After the cuffs were off I rubbed my wrists but suddenly I was completely chained to the floor. I looked at Shantotto who mouthed sorry. " Do you really think I'm going to try to run?" I asked.

" You are not allowed to speak unless spoken to. That will be your first and only warning. This trial will be judged by a jury of your peers, fellow players in the game from various backgrounds and guilds. There will be a series of questions asked by both your peers and me. When I feel all questions have been sufficiently answered, everyone will decide your fate. We will all vote and at least a 50% vote one way or the other will make the final decision. Do you accept these conditions?"

" Do I have a choice?" I asked. Silence. " Yes, I accept."

" Then we will continue. Is your name Fumiko Mori?"

" Yes"

" What was your occupation in the real world?"

I sighed. " I was a video game designer working for the corporation Argus."

" And you did what there?"

" I was in charge of coding and designing this game, Sword Art Online."

" And what did that job have you do?"

" I made the game. I designed 80% of the levels, 40% of the enemies, 90% of the bosses, and 60% of the towns. I then took these ideas and put them into game form."

" One last question before opening up for questions: Did you assist in trapping innocent people in the game?"

I looked around at the glares then stared at Kayaba deeply. " No."

The room broke out into uproar as everyone shouted slurs at me. Heathcliff hit the gavel down hard on his table until everyone silenced a few minutes later. " When each of you entered you were handed random slips of paper with a number. The person with the 1 may start first followed by two, etc. Person number one may start."

I looked around and saw a man stand up and I inwardly moaned. Kibaou, great, of course. " Why the hell haven't you gotten us out yet?" he shouted and everyone in his guild cheered along with many others in the room.

Heathcliff slammed his hammer down and everyone silenced. " I don't run the game anymore Cardinal controls everything."

" Cardinal?" another person called out.

" Yes Cardinal. It's an AI system made by Kayaba to control the game. It is the one who decides how much gold you get from defeating a boss, where enemies spawn, and random chest locations. It also runs security and currently has an impenetrable firewall that can only be accessed by an administrator with a password. When I entered the game with my colleague Kayaba took away nearly all our administrative privileges. I'm no different than you in that perspective."

People shouted and had to be silenced yet again. Kibaou glared at me as he sat but then the next person stood. I was Lind, Daisuke's guild leader and friend. He looked like he was on the verge of tears and anger before he shouted, " Why did you kill him? Did you try to get rid of the evidence of who you were, is that why? He loved you and you crushed his heart killed him!"

" I didn't kill Daisuke he let go!" I shouted back as the memory came back to me. I shut my eyes tightly as the memory grew more painful. I took a deep breath and finally met Lind's eyes, speaking through tears, " I tried with all my might to save him but he let go. There is not a day that I don't think to myself about what I could have done differently. Daisuke was my friend too you know. I will never forget him just like you haven't."

Everyone murmured at my reaction and I took a deep breath to calm down. Klein stepped over and wiped the tears out of my face before sitting down again. I looked around for a moment not seeing anyone until a girl stood up. She appeared to be very timid and shook a little at the attention. " Is-is the rumor true? That you were not originally in the game but came in after everyone else?"

People murmured again, this time in complete surprise, as the girl sat back down. I took a deep breath then replied, " The day the game came out, I along with my other colleagues were in the office at a party. A man, an agent, who told us what was happening to all of you, interrupted it. He told us that Kayaba did this and everyone was in shock. Then a virus began to wipe our computers clean. My colleague Daisuke and I salvaged what we could, saving both of our characters and a few other things. In the office we had two of the virtual reality sets left. Daisuke and I volunteered to enter the game since we were the ones who had logged the most hours playing. I did not try to get out of it in any way whatsoever."

For once during this trial no one said a word. It was silent until the next person stood. " Why would you do that for us? You didn't know anyone in the game so why help a bunch of strangers?"

" It was my duty to do so. I didn't design Cardinal, that was all Kayaba, but I still helped. I… made the cage, the prison we are all trapped in. And I am so, so sorry. I can't say sorry enough to any of you. All I can ask is not for your forgiveness; I can't expect that of you, but I do ask for you to allow me to fight again. I can't give you back your lives, the time you've lost, but I can lay down my life for yours. Just give me the opportunity to do so."

And so the questions continued, seemingly for hours with no end, until I was sure they knew every single thing about me. Just when I thought I was going to be ok another question came up. " Is there a way to contact the outside?" A younger girl asked.

I was taken aback. Do I tell the truth? They really could kill me for this one. No, I had to be truthful now. " Yes"

The room broke into a roar for the first time since the beginning of the trial. " How?" someone shouted above the rest.

" Only I can do it?"

" Why?" another one shouted.

" The team making the game was in the process of designing an offline communication for SAO players. You could log in on the internet to chat with your friends to talk and trade without constantly being in the game. The only people who had it downloaded were people who had designed it, including Daisuke and I. It would have opened in a few more weeks after the game release."

People were shouting out, begging to speak to their loved ones on the other side. I didn't tell anyone about the system for this very reason. " What do you use it for then? You're hogging it to yourself?" Ling shouted.

" I used it to communicate to both the agent I told you about earlier and other members of my team. I don't have any loved ones to speak to on the other side. The only time we talk is to tell them what is going on in here, nothing more. If you would like I can set up time slots for you all to talk to someone on the other side. But if I do, by the time I get through all of you, it will take months and more time to get all the responses to you all. Wouldn't you rather use your time to get out and talk to them yourselves?"

The whole room was a buzz, people arguing amongst themselves about the situation. Some people arguing I should die, others for my life, some prison. Heathcliff hit the gavel and everyone silenced. " We will now take a vote. On the back of your paper, you will write life or death. Before you do however I would like to give my word on Fumiko Mori."

" What?" I murmured shocked.

" This woman is one of the top fighters in the game. It would be devastating to lose her, not only as a fighter but also as a person. She is kind, thoughtful, and always thinks of others before herself. She has saved my life and some of yours on more than one occasion with her archery prowess. My vote will be to save Fumiko's life. I hope you all make that decision as well."

Holy shit. Heathcliff may have just saved my life. No other player in the game has more respect that him. I looked around and saw people quietly chatting now, the room much calmer than before. Kirito, Klein, Asuna, and Shantotto moved in front of me. " What do you think?" I asked.

" You did great!" Shantotto said excited.

" Do you really think so?"

" The problem is Dragon Knights Brigade and Aincrad Liberation Force. They most likely won't go against their leaders decisions. And I think we know how Kibaou and Lind feel," Kirito said.

" Yes but people both respect Heathcliff as a fighter but fear him as a powerful guild leader. They may not want to go against him," Asuna said.

" Well my vote is for you," Shantotto replied happily.

" All of our votes are," Klein said.

" Ours too."

I craned my head back and saw the rest of my guild, Dale, Kunimittz, Dynamm, and Issin. " You guys came," I said happily surprised.

" We shouldn't have been so hard on you. It's been hard for everyone here. Sorry," Issin said and the others nodded.

Heathcliff was handed a note by an assistant and he hit his gavel on the table. Everyone silenced and went back to their seats except Klein who grabbed my shoulder and stood by me. Heathcliff gave him a look but when Klein didn't move he sighed and looked away. " The votes have been counted," Heathcliff called out and opened the note, "75% voted for… life. Fumiko will live. Given her abilities in battle, I think it would detrimental to let her rot in a cell. She would be better off fighting on the field. There will be no punishment for her actions. Everyone is dismissed."

Many people in the courtroom cheered and there was a steady applause as Shantotto removed the chain spell. I stood and immediately hugged Klein as tight as he could while he did the same for me. I pulled away and looked to all my friends smiling. " Thank you, thank all of you for believing me."

Everyone gave their congrats just as the clapping died down to one clap. We turned to see one man standing and clapping still. " Congratulations Ms. Mori from escaping the noose. But unfortunately you and your friends still won't be leaving the courtroom today."

Before I could react the man whistled and threw something into the middle of the room. I saw a few others stand in the crowd before an explosion went off and smoke filled the room. I heard everyone around me coughing and I looked to find someone but all I heard were screams from where the audience was. Suddenly a meat cleaver was swung right in front of me. I fell back after barely avoiding it then jumped to my feet again. " Who are you?" I shouted over the still present screams.

The man stepped close enough so I could see him. " I am PoH, leader of the Laughing Coffin," the man said.

" Why are you doing this? Don't you understand when people die here they die in the real world?"

He smirked then replied, " Of course I do. That's why it's such a thrill!"

PoH made another swing at me and I jumped back at the last second then ran. I could do nothing with literally no armor and no weapon. But only a moment later I ran into someone with a thud. After shaking away the dizziness I looked up to see Shantotto looking back at me. " I need a weapon give me a weapon!" I said hurriedly.

" Where are yours?" she asked while handing me a short sword.

" Asuna has them. My short sword skills aren't very good I need my bow. Can you blow away this smoke?"

" No problem," she said and slammed her hands to the ground, the smoke blowing away in an instant. I looked around shocked to see Kirito, Heathcliff, Asuna, and Klein all paralyzed and 6 Laughing Coffin members looking at us. I grabbed Shantotto and ran for Asuna, the Laughing Coffin members ran after us.

" Can you distract them for a minute?"

" I can do better than that," she replied and fanned out her arms. A burst of fire came from the ground and made a wall surrounding us.

" Sorry about this Asuna," I said and used her hand to open her inventory menu. From there I got back my clothes and a few of my bows.

" Hurry!" Shantotto pleaded getting drained quickly. I quickly put on my clothes then drew my lightning bow and prepared to attack. Just as the wall of fire fell I shot a flurry of arrows forward. Each of them hit their target, all aimed low so none of them would die. I saw one man about to hit Klein while paralyzed and I shot at both his arm and leg, severely injuring him. Shantotto shot fire bolts at the other enemies and I backed her up when necessary.

I saw PoH out of the corner of my eye looking at the entrance to the room. There were three men there, one of which appeared to be the recently caught Johnny Black. By the time I turned back to PoH it was already too late, he threw another smoke bomb. I felt several men run past me but when Shantotto used her wind gust to clear the air, the attackers were gone. Instead of going after them I grabbed one of the few health crystals from my inventory and healed Asuna first, who gave me back the rest of my belongings, then Klein and the rest of my guild while Shantotto healed the rest.

" Are you ok?" I asked Klein rubbing his arm.

" Fine, they just paralyzed me is all. What about the spectators are they alright?" Klein asked.

" Reports say at least ten and more injured," Heathcliff said after speaking to one of his guild members.

" Enough is enough!" Shantotto shouted drawing everyone's attention. " They're killers who need to be stopped! How many times do people need to be attacked or die for us to take a stand? It's time we sneak up on them and kick their ass instead of having them do it to us all the damn time!"

" She's right," I replied while cleaning my glasses of smoky blast remnants. " They need to be put away, now better than later. Too many people have died because of them."

" Agreed. For everyone's safety I ask that you stay here tonight. Safety in numbers," Heathcliff replied.

I looked to Klein who nodded. " It's fine with us," Klein said and the others agreed as well.

" Excellent. We'll devise a plan tomorrow and gain some information on the guilds whereabouts. For now, you are welcome to use our dining facilities and Asuna can show you some rooms. I have to go meet with our agent excuse me," Heathcliff said and left.

" Ten people," I murmured absentmindedly. Those people were here because of me.

" Hey it's not your fault," Klein grabbing my arm.

" Ya you did awesome! You saved me and some of the other top players!" Shantotto exclaimed.

I smiled back to her then replied, " What about you? You're the one who saved my ass. If you hadn't distracted them with that flame wall I would have been screwed."

" Ya, ya whatever you're both great. I'm starved let's get some dinner!" Dale proclaimed and walked out.

" Always thinking with his gut," I muttered. Asuna lead everyone to the dining hall where everyone grabbed a tray, or two, then sat at the same table. " So what guild are you in Shantotto?" I asked before taking a bite.

" I'm not in one. Kind of a lone wolf I suppose," she said back.

" It's hard being different from everyone, isn't it?" I asked.

" Everyone thinks you're cheating when you didn't do anything wrong," she muttered angrily and took then took an angry bite of her food.

" If you don't mind me asking, how did you get those powers? I was playing with the idea of powers before the game but not even I had them fully downloaded to my character."

" That Cardinal guy gave it to me," she said and took another bite, " He said it was supposed to bring hope to everyone. Most people think I cheated to get the powers though."

" That's what everyone said to me when they saw I had the bow. So I used my power to help everyone and they didn't care anymore. But hey, looks like we're both accepted now huh? Laughing Coffin thinks we're some of the top players in the game."

Shantotto smiled widely at that. " Ya and we'll show 'em how tough the top players are."

I gave her a high five and we both laughed. " You're a top player now huh?" Klein asked.

" So are you! Nobody uses a katana better than you. The Laughing Coffin did go after you too remember?"

" Who do you think is better Shantotto? Fumiko or me?"

" Fumiko is more well rounded than you."

Klein's head dropped in disappointment making Shantotto and I laugh. Dinner continued on with more laughs, the events of the day long forgotten and thoughts of tomorrow in the back of our minds. Only hours later did we go to bed, everyone tired from a long day. Asuna showed us to individual rooms and I sat on my cushy bed happily. I was very fortunate to have my friends today, without them I wouldn't be here right now. Klein especially, he truly is my rock here in this place. I got under the covers, exhausted, and fell almost immediately to sleep, no thoughts of battle in my mind.


	25. Chapter 25

**Last chapter with Shantotto guys. It's been fun but our characters have their own stories. Anyways thanks again TheLastNephalem and remember guys, anyone who wants to do a collaboration like this one just message me. It was super fun and I would love to do it again.**

Everyone lazed about in the dining hall while I impatiently tapped my fingers on the table. The guys were tossing a ball around, Asuna and Kirito were chatting, Klein was napping beside me, and Shantotto boredly shot ice spells into the sky and watched the snowflakes fall around her. It's been a week that we've been trapped here in the Knights of Blood Oath castle. Heathcliff asked for a chance to make peace with the Laughing Coffin guild by sending messengers. Of the three sent none have returned. It's so frustrating to know where they are but have to sit and wait for orders.

Several other guilds had gathered here after hearing about the eminent attack to be made on the Laughing Coffin. I looked around the room and saw at least a dozen Dragon Knights Brigade members, many angry about an ambush done on their guild a few weeks ago. Our guild was here, of course, and Knights of the Blood Oath along with two or three smaller guilds making a party of at least 50. Everyone seemed equally as bored as me it seems. I sighed in boredom and continued to tap my finger. " Will you relax?" Klein asked eyes still shut.

" I'm tired of waiting Klein," I whined.

" It's time to kick some ass not sit on ours," Shantotto chimed in equally as ready to go.

" I don't see why you're excited to fight these guys," Klein said slowly waking up.

" I'm not excited I'm just ready to get it over with. The longer those murderers are out there the more opportunities they have to kill and I refuse to just sit around and let it happen."

" Plus I want to get some sweet revenge," Shantotto growled cracking her knuckles.

" That'd be nice too," I said thoughtfully and Shantotto and I laughed. Just then the doors opened in the cafeteria, revealing an angry Heathcliff followed by the leaders of his guild.

" They killed the last messenger. I think we can all agree this is the final straw yes?" Everyone in the room shouted angrily and Heathcliff raised his hand to silence us. " We move out now. On the tables up here you'll find some steel cuffs we have provided. This is not a vengeful killing spree understand? These are people too and their punishment has already been decided. They will spend the rest of the game in the jail. We will meet on level 15 in an hours time and from there travel to the Crystalline castle. Dismissed."

That's where they were then eh? Level 15 was a relatively normal level. It was medieval in appearance with castles and such scattered about. The only abnormal part was the Crystalline Castle, the interior made completely of crystal with no exact floor just floating crystal platforms. It seems like an odd place for the Laughing Coffin to hide but I suppose that makes it a good hiding spot. The hour given to us was spent in town buying health potions and upgrading armor then arriving at the castle right on time. " Are you ready?" Klein asked me.

" Don't worry Klein I trained while in hiding. Haven't gone rusty yet," I said flexing my arm.

" No I mean are you ready to… never mind."

" You can tell me Klein."

He sighed and stepped closer. " These guys won't hesitate to kill us. What about you?"

I blinked. " You can't be serious." Klein was silent. " Klein we have these cuffs for a reason. We're going to sneak in, catch them by surprise, and arrest everyone. Nothing more."

" But if you have to can you? Because if anyone tries to hurt you-"

" It's not going to come to that. I trust Heathcliff, his agent, and his plan."

" As long as you're sure." Klein said obviously not as sure as me.

" Shantotto you believe in Heathcliff right?" I asked.

Just then a group of Knights Blood Oath members made their way from the back forward, including Asuna but no sign of Heathcliff. Once at the front one of the leaders of their group stepped forward. " Heathcliff had other matters to attend to and will not be with us today."

People began shouting their complaints immediately. One of the strongest leaders in the game in both leadership and power would not be with us? Designed the very plan we would be using and not follow it? It was understandable why people were angry. Asuna stepped in front of the previous speaker. " We can't take the chance to lose our leader and the leader of the clearers!" She shouted above everyone.

" But we can lose OUR leaders?" Another asked. I saw it was a Dragon Knights Brigade member who stood beside Lind. I was pretty surprised to see him here considering he was almost never seen on the front lines.

" Please, Heathcliff believes in us and this could be our only chance. If we don't strike now we may lose them."

Everyone mumbled among their groups, some in fear others in anger but most in doubt. " This isn't the time to pussy out!" Shantotto shouted and everyone silenced. " The longer we wait, the more opportunities they have to kill us! If we don't strike now then the next person they kill, their blood is on our hands!"

Everyone had silenced and now stared at her in shock. Asuna coughed to get everyone's attention again. " Anyone who doesn't want to participate doesn't have to continue on."

The group mumbled only a bit more but nobody moved from their spots. " I think I can speak for everyone in agreeing to go on," Schmitt, the Divine Dragon Alliance defense coordinator said.

Many guilds shouted in agreement and Asuna nodded. She pushed open the doors to the castle and moved in, everyone else following. People had already drawn their weapons as we all moved through the castle cautiously. I was a bit more relaxed with my bow resting upon my back and looked around the enchanting castle. " So why crystal?" Shantotto asked.

" There's a quest where a princess is trapped in the crystal deep in the castle. An evil wizard coated the castle in crystal and guards her. In order to save him you have to beat him to get the reward. Unfortunately the quest is very difficult even at our levels. I doubt the Laughing Coffin have completed it. It's designed to be one of those quests that draw the high ranking players back to the earlier levels," I replied.

" Couldn't you have made a level where the enemies are fluffy clouds and unicorns?" Shantotto asked.

" Well there are storm cloud enemies on certain levels, they shoot lightning and hail. And there is a unicorn quest on this level where if you're not careful the unicorn can stab you to death."

" Forget I asked," she mumbled and I laughed.

We continued on through the many halls of the crystal castle for at least an hour until we got to an open area. The room seemed bottomless and filled with floating crystal platforms. One misstep and you would surely fall to your death. The crystals continuously floated in various directions around the gap, some faster and some slower then others. Once the first platform moved close enough everyone stepped on then moved further and further across the platforms. The first dozen or so moved fairly slowly so we didn't have to worry about anyone falling quite yet. About halfway across the gap there was an especially large platform that every easily fit on and we paused.

Schmitt stepped forward in front of us, the Divine Dragon Brigade leading the attack now it seems. Probably for the best since the whole Heathcliff incident raised some worry and distrust. " We're almost to the Laughing Coffin HQ that was in the report. I'll go over this once more before we attack. They are red players! Once the battle starts, they will think nothing of killing us. So we can't hesitate either. If we do, they'll kill us. But we, in the lead group, have more people and higher levels than they. They may actually surrender without fighting," Schmitt shouted for everyone to hear. Many laughed at the last part but I remained quiet.

I knew these men; saw the looks in their eyes. They would keep fighting until the end. " You ready?" Klein asked me as we turned to the right.

" Yes I think we-" I paused hearing a rush of footsteps coming our way. I turned back and saw a mass of Laughing Coffin jumping down from a platform above, more behind them and some waiting to jump on the sides. I drew my bow as the fighting immediately started, nobody prepared for the ambush. Inferno jumped to a higher platform and shot fire bolts at enemies below him. It seems that either our mole was not really on our side or he was caught and killed. " Shantotto use ice on that platform!" I shouted.

She saw where I was pointing and used her staff to rain a blizzard down on the platform with the most incoming enemies. I was going to take them out before they could jump off the platform. After she froze the platform I shot a series of arrows at the base. The platform crumbled on impact and I watched the Laughing Coffin members fall to a much lower crystal block, they wouldn't be a problem for the rest of the battle. I smirked and turned around to see a Laughing Coffin member, sword raised and about to strike. Before I could attempt to react Klein stabbed the man in the gut, an angry look on his face that I had never seen before. He pulled his blade out of the enemy; the Laughing Coffin member's health falling into the red as he did so, then raised his blade again to strike. Before he could I tackled the enemy to the ground and pulled out the handcuffs in one swift movement. I looked back at Klein in shock but he had already turned away.

Right, focus, I need to remember this is a fight. I used the special teleport crystals given to us to send the captured enemy to prison then got back to fighting. Even though we were caught off guard at first, our numbers and higher levels were knocking out players right and left. From the corner of my eye I saw some of the Laughing Coffin running, others running, but many refused to give in. I watched in horror as enemy players in red fought harder and harder to the point where you simply couldn't let them live. We, the 'good guys', were killing people, real people in the very hospital rooms we stayed in.

I fought off my enemies fairly easily, aiming for arms and legs with my bow and finishing them off with a blow to the head with the hard, limb part of my bow. Just because they were trying to kill me does not mean I would kill them. I took a quick glance around the battlefield to see Klein fighting well and Shantotto just fired a bolt of fire at an enemy. He died on impact and I paused in shock while Shantotto kept fighting, seemingly unfazed. I didn't have time to pause and consider as I was yet again attacked. We were killing people then? Is this what its come to?

Right after I took out an enemy I turned to the side to see Johnny Black staring right at me, a deadly smirk on his face. He charged right at me, blade at the ready, and I took my first shot at him. Johnny dodged the first arrow so I quickly reloaded and shot again. This time he hit the arrow in the half and the pieces fell to the ground. I had one last shot and this time took the effort for a power shot. Johnny jumped in the air, avoiding the attack, and raised his blade over his head.

I jumped to the side, hearing Johnny's blade strike the ground where I just stood, and skidded across the ground until I stopped. " Long time no see," Johnny said all too happily, pulling his sword out of the crystal floor and spinning it with a flourish.

He switched his sword to that damn knife of his and I immediately cringed at the sight, remembering the pain of that very knife in my leg. Johnny charged yet again, this time much closer, and I had no time to shoot. Instead I went on the defensive with my bow, barely blocking him with the speed of that knife. He nicked my finger and I hissed then fell back. Johnny didn't try to attack again, just stood and stared smiling. " Come on!" I shouted.

" Oh trust me, the battle is already over," he said.

Just then I felt my eyes droop and I faltered in my stance. Below my health bar in the top right hand corner a green square with a skull and cross bones appeared. Poison? I went into my inventory but then Johnny charged again. So he wouldn't let me heal then eh? I felt myself growing weaker by the minute and Johnny must have noticed as he easily lifted his leg and kicked me backwards. I flew back and tumbled all the way to the edge of the floating platform, looking to the side to see a never-ending abyss below.

I turned back and saw Klein farther away shouting something at me but I couldn't seem to hear him. He couldn't get over to me as I saw Klein had an enemy of his own to face. Just as my vision of him grew blurry someone stood in front of me, blocking my view of him. I looked up and even with the blurriness I could tell it was Johnny. This poison was like being painfully drunk I thought to myself as Johnny put a foot on my chest, ready to kick me off the edge. " Goodbye, Ranger," he said somehow loud enough for me to hear.

Just then I saw a blurry Shantotto swing her staff like a baseball bat at Johnny who flew back from the hit. " You ok?" she asked kneeling next to me.

The words wouldn't come out of my mouth as if somehow I had forgotten how to speak. My vision cleared for a moment and I saw Shantotto pull out a health crystal but she didn't get the opportunity to use it as Johnny ran back and attacked her. My vision blurred again as I rolled back over onto the platform, my body more secure, and saw the blurs of Shantotto and Johnny fighting. They both moved so fast I could barely tell which was which. But I knew Shantotto needed help and fast. Had I been thinking straight I would have used a health crystal and jumped into battle but instead I laid on my stomach and pulled my bow back.

I focused and breathed deeply, focusing my vision and senses to the best of my ability. When my vision cleared for a second I took the shot and heard Johnny cry out as he fell to the ground. I coughed and my head fell to the ground, now just focusing on my breaths. Slowly I went into my inventory and finally drew out a health crystal, it exploding into bits and my health rapidly increasing from yellow to green. The damn green poison sign in my upper hand corner disappeared and I took a deep, clean breath then stood. I looked back to Shantotto and saw she had Johnny pinned on his back.

Behind her, however, PoH charged forward. " Behind you Shantotto!" I shouted.

She turned around and used her staff to block against PoH's cleaver. Johnny saw the opportunity to get up and attack but I used that opportunity to pin him with my arrows. The very first one went straight through his arm and into the ground, pinning Johnny to the ground. He screamed and looked to me in anger as I ran over and pinned him with my foot before he could take the arrow out. " You're right it was long time no see," I said then turned him over as he struggled in my grip, " But now I never have to see you again."

After I cuffed him I immediately turned to see Shantotto fighting for her life against PoH. She fought solely on the defense, using her staff to block PoH's cleaver chopping at her. Just as I drew my bow to fire I watched in horror as Shantotto's staff broke in half. She stared in shock at the two halves and watched them burst into the shiny bits of light. I watched as PoH raised his cleaver for a seemingly final strike, Shantotto just realizing her situation. I quickly fired two shots, paralyzing PoH, and he fell off the edge. Quickly I ran over and looked down to see PoH had landed on a small platform, very lucky indeed. After breaking free of the paralysis he looked up at me, smirking, and leapt platform to platform away. " He's getting away!" Shantotto shouted pissed.

" We've got bigger problems," I said looking back and drawing my sword. There were 4 Laughing Coffin members, weapons drawn, and glaring at us. Shantotto drew her own sword, obviously recovered, and we both charged. I did my best to take on the two enemies and just when I thought it was about to go downhill, Klein and the rest of my guild came over to save the day. After that it seemed like the battle was over, the rest of the Laughing Coffin dead or captured. The ones handcuffed were lined up as we stood watching them, getting ready to do a mass teleport to the jail.

It was silent, as everyone stood around, though we won it certainly didn't feel that way. More then 10 members of our party died today because of poor planning on the Knights of the Blood Oath. I sighed in sadness and waved to Klein who was speaking to some party members about the battle. He smiled and waved back bringing a small smile to my own face. I then looked down the line at the Laughing Coffin members, most cursing and shouting but one glared at Klein's back. He fidgeted with his own cuffs, which made me anxious enough to put away my sword and draw my bow. Just as the Laughing Coffin members were about to teleported to jail the one I saw earlier jumped up, handcuffs fallen off, and knife in hand. He shouted a war cry while aiming for Klein's back, who turned at the noise. Everything seemed to slow down as I watched the enemy begin to fall upon Klein.

A million thoughts went through my head at the sight. Anger, rage, and a need to defend were at the forefront and before the rest of my mind could comprehend the situation the arrow slipped through my fingers. I watched the arrow fly through the air and into that man's skull. The knife fell from his hand and his body swayed the opposite way, his dead eyes and face searing into my memory. Right when I realized what I had just done the man burst into a million shiny bits. I stood shocked along with everyone else at my actions as my bow fell from my hands.

I felt my knees begin to wobble then the rest of my body shake before Klein ran over. " Hey you're ok, it's ok," he murmured over and over again into my ear between soft kisses to the side of my face all while stroking the back of my head.

But it wasn't ok I don't know if it will ever be ok. I silently looked down at my still shaking hands, the hands that took away another person's life. " I-I didn't mean to. I just saw him going for you and… Klein what have I done?" I asked.

" You saved me that's all that matters. Let's head home now ok? Everyone else is leaving."

I looked around and saw many had teleported away already. I nodded in agreement as Klein handed me a teleport crystal but paused when I saw Shantotto looking down. " Shantotto," I called out to her and she looked at me. " If you defeat the wizard I was talking about earlier on you may be able to take that staff."

" Thanks and… it wasn't your fault," she replied.

I nodded then teleported with Klein and the rest of the guild back to town and less than an hour later we were home. " Is anyone else hungry?" Dale asked to break the silence once home.

Everyone besides me begrudgingly agreed. The others knew they had to eat even if they weren't feeling hungry. " I don't think I can stomach anything right now," I said quietly.

" You should eat something," Klein said as the others headed for the kitchen. I shook my head no and Klein sighed.

" Let me just lie down for a little bit. I'll come in later for a snack."

" Do you WANT to be alone right now?"

" No but it's what I need. I'm definitely not up for eating that's for sure."

" I can lay with you if you want."

" No you should go eat."

Klein nodded and gave me a peck on the forehead before heading into the kitchen. I went and collapsed on the bed, face in the pillow. I didn't have the energy to turn over nor did I care. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep but it wasn't a pleasant one. The face of that young man flashed in my dreams, back and forth until I finally realized… I knew this man.

_Let's see I think it's a right here and then… damn it I'm lost. You'd think I would be able to navigate the Town of Beginnings by now given I made the damn game. The shops on level five suck so I came down here to get some better armor. I turned another corner, about to give up and go back to the inn, but I saw a fight going on in the alley I stood in. There were three guys kicking the shit out of this poor kid on the ground and it pissed me off more than anything. I drew my knife and paced down the alley. " Oi!" I shouted to the three guys getting their attention._

_They paused and turned to me. " You can't kill us here sweetie," one, the leader possibly, said._

_I powered up my knife then hit him and he flew back. " No but I can hurt you until you beg me to stop," I said menacingly then hit him again with a power attack._

_His two friends tried to attack me but these guys were on much lower levels than I. Quickly, I dodged then beat the crap out of these guys until they ran away crying. I sighed and turned back to the guy on the ground. He was a kid in his late teens, 20 tops. I pulled out a health potion and gave it to him after seeing his black eye and cuts. A moment later he stood completely healed. " Th-thank you for helping me," he said nervously._

_" It's no problem. Where's your guild?" I asked._

_" I don't have one. Nobody wants me," he muttered. His stomach rumbled a moment later and he covered it, embarrassed. _

_" Want to go get something to eat?"_

_" I can't I don't have enough money."_

_" Well how about I treat you? Come on just this once."_

_" Really?"_

_I smiled and nodded then we headed for the closest restaurant. His name was Taiga, 17 years old and alone in the game. He was one of the many struggling just to survive in the game. After lunch I brought Taiga to a shop and got him suited in some better armor, a new weapon, and bought him some groceries to last at least a week. " This is the cheapest inn in the game. It's not the Ritz but it's something. You're set for a week here ok?"_

_Taiga's lip quivered and he burst into tears before hugging me. " Thank you, thank you Megumi-san!"_

_I smiled awkwardly and pat his back. " It's fine just promise me you'll go to the message boards downtown tomorrow. They put up requests for guild members everyday you'll find a good team there." _

_" I'm going to go right now! Thanks again Megumi-san!" he shouted then ran down the road. He turned and looked at me over his shoulder, smiling and waving and I waved back._

_I paused when blood began to drip from the corners of his eyes. He fumbled and paused, feeling the blood dripping down his face, and turned back to me. The sun that was previously setting disappeared and it was nearly pitch black. A hole formed in the center of Taiga's head and blood burst out of it, his arms falling to his sides, mouth falling agape, and his eyes rolling back. His skin began to lose color and Taiga was now fully zombified. He fumbled forward towards me and I took a step back, immediately tripping and falling on my ass. There was suddenly TV like static on Taiga's body and he switched back to his happy, normal self then suddenly returned to his corpse like body. He fumbled forward until he fell then crawled at me with his face switching back and forth._

_I tried to move but found my body frozen in fear as Taiga's face stopped an inch in front of me, blood dripping onto me from his face. " Why did you kill me Megumi-san?" his sweet, young voice asked._

_" I-I-I'm so sorry I-," began hoarsely._

_" WHY DID YOU KILL ME!" he shouted, his mouth now massive. I screamed just as I was swallowed up, falling deeper and deeper into the seemingly never-ending darkness._

" Wake up Fumiko!" Klein shouted.

I gasped and abruptly sat up, panting heavily. I looked around to see everyone was standing around the bed looking at me worriedly. That dream, no, that nightmare. I looked down to see I was drenched in sweat and suddenly all the memories came back. " I killed him," I said hoarsely.

" Fumiko it wasn't your fault-"

" Yes it was!" I shouted feeling the tears come up. " I met that guy on the first level and told him to find and get into the first guild he found. Laughing Coffin must have recruited him and… it's my fault! I killed him before we even got there today!"

It was then I broke down into tears and Klein pulled me to him in a hug. He nodded to the others who left and once the tears stopped Klein asked me more about Taiga. I spilled the story to him and Klein listened patiently. " You don't know how that kid got there Fumiko. He was going to kill me you do realize that yes? You saved me."

" He was 17, no 18 now, Klein. I killed a boy with his life ahead of him! He could have survived and gone to college had a full life after this but I stole that from him!" I cried out.

" That kid you once knew? He was gone Fumiko, long before today. You saved many others and me today all right? You need to remember that part not anything about Taiga. I just got you back Fumiko I can't lose you like this. I want the smiling, strong, brave Fumiko back. Please, don't let what happened today hurt you anymore."

I sighed in sadness. He didn't kill anyone, unlike me. IT wasn't as easy for me to just drop what happened today. But I would try my best, for Klein and everyone on the front line. " I'll try," I murmured and Klein smiled widely making me smile a little.

" Now will you eat something for me please?" Klein asked.

I nodded and followed Klein to the kitchen where some leftovers from the past couple days was laid out. Though I did make a plate I only found myself able to take a few bites before I couldn't eat anymore. Klein seemed to understand and guided me back to our room and to the bed. Inferno was already asleep and everyone else went to bed at the same time as us. I crawled into bed with Klein and he opened his arms, which I gladly accepted. It was nice being in his embrace as if somehow all the bad memories from today are gone. " Is everything really going to be ok?" I murmured.

" Of course," he replied happily back. " I have you here and we're together again. What else can I ask for really?"

" I guess so… don't get me wrong I'm happy to be back but-"

" Trust me I get it I… I killed two people today. It wasn't just you understand?"

I was shocked to just now hear this. " I didn't I- Klein I'm so sorry. I was being selfish and-"

" No it's fine. I… don't like what I did. I'm not happy about it in any way. But both those men had killer eyes, eyes that weren't going to go down until they were dead. I had no choice. All I could think was that I was protecting you and the others. It was all that mattered to me."

I nodded and snuggled closer to Klein, accepting the love and warmth he was giving me. He did truly understand me and what was going through my head. That comforting thought helped me go to bed and lying in Klein's embrace blocked all the nightmares that night and the night's to come.


	26. Chapter 26

I sighed and wiped the sweat off my brow before hammering in my next nail. To pass the days here I spent some time working on the back of the island. Currently I was working on building a veranda to go with the deck I finished yesterday. " I didn't really see you as the building type."

I turned back to see Klein holding a couple drinks. " If this was the real world, trust me, it wouldn't look half as nice," I said and took the glass.

" I guess it's something to do with in game mechanics?"

" Yes, well you see, originally when we were designing houses they were supposed to be built by the character but-"

Klein cut me off with a finger on my lips then said, " You can tell me all about it over lunch."

He pulled out some sandwiches and chips before we sat on the hammock and had our lunch. The guild decided collectively to take some time off from the front lines since the last enemy encounter we had. I didn't argue I was happy for the time spent with Klein that I missed the past few months. We sat and ate together while chatting about plans for the rest of the day while a gentle breeze rolled in on this perfectly sunny day. Well it seemed perfect at least. " You can't just barge in here and do whatever you please!" Kunimittz shouted.

Klein and I both looked down the beach to see Kunimittz running after Asuna as she walked towards us. " What are you doing here Asuna?" I asked then gave a nod to Kunimittz to calm him.

" How long do you plan on taking a break from the front lines?" she asked.

" I don't know really know. We're having a great time though," I said slurping on my drink making Klein laughed.

Asuna was less amused. " We need your knowledge on the front lines and we need it now. The clearers have been stuck on this level for too long and we need your help."

" Look she needs a break, we all need a break. The last battle-" Klein began.

" The last battle was hard for everyone not just your guild. You weren't the only ones there remember?"

" That's out of line Asuna-"

" Klein stop," I said and stood, brushing any stray sand off my clothes. " I'll go help."

" You don't have to do that Fumiko," Klein said worriedly.

" It's been a week already Asuna is right. I'll meet you on level 52 in an hour alright?"

Asuna nodded then teleported away. " You don't have to go," Klein said following me back towards the house.

" No I don't but I should. This is part of my duty to the players to help them through the game. Besides I'm the only one who knows how to get through this next level."

" Well I'm coming with you."

" If you want more time off-"

" We can take all the time off we want after this. I want you to be safe alright?"

" I'll get the others to come too. I think everyone is ready to stretch their arms a bit," Kunimittz said and headed into the house with us.

I got dressed in fighting gear but paused while holding my bow. Suddenly I saw Taiga's face flash before me and I dropped the bow violently, panting heavily from the sight. There was a knock and Klein opened the door to my room. " You ready?" he asked happily.

" Yup," I replied and grabbed the bow again before resting it on my back. I brushed past Klein hoping he didn't notice the mild panic in my eyes. It's fine; everything is going to be fine right? We headed to town and teleported to the bayou of level 52. The level was truly beautiful in a way. How it constantly glowed whether it was a simply strand of grass to the wild life that ran by. Had it not been for the constant noise of grasshoppers, frogs, and fly swirling around you the level would be a pleasant place to live.

There were many clearers here today; apparently aware I was going to reveal the secret way to the find the boss. Upon our arrival people quieted down and made room for us to make our way to the front. Asuna's group was up there, no Heathcliff still, and she motioned us forward. " So what do we need to do?" Asuna asked me.

" What have you mapped of the level?" I asked.

She opened her map and showed me almost all the land was covered. Almost all of it. " You've covered the land but you've missed the water," I said pointing it out.

" The water?" she asked incredulous. " But it's filled with enemies and-"

" Did you even try to get some boats?"

" Yes but they won't lend it to us. They won't share with outsiders," Asuna said and I sighed rubbing my face.

I made my way through the crowd to the small town hall this town had. " Did anyone ask the people about this?" I asked grabbing the makeshift sign hanging over the doorway.

The sign read 'Bayou fest cancelled'. " Wha do you mean?"

" This game is about interaction. You can interact with the whole world here including the people. These aren't normal NPC's they are nearly real people. They have feelings and emotions just like us. Talk to them, get to know them, and you'll be able to continue on."

Everyone immediately spread out and soon a quest was started 'Bayou Festival Reborn'. It was such an easy quest to complete but hidden in plain sight. All you had to do was collect food products for their festival from the surrounding environment. Using nets and traps people caught shrimp, crawdads, crabs, alligator, and wild boar. Everyone worked together to speed the process up; guilds gathering the food and top chefs came together to cook it. In a few hours time the party was set up and the quest complete.

I watched the town leader go to Asuna and after speaking for a few minutes he walked away. " We got the boats!" She shouted happily and everyone cheered.

People charged for the docks and eagerly entered the boats, ready to go it seems. Klein helped me get in our boat, an airboat and the only level in the game where you can find one. Everyone rode out slowly and soon we were all maneuvering through the bayou. " Where are we going?" Asuna shouted over the motor of her groups boat.

" At the northern most point of the map there is a large, fairly open area. The floor boss will be around there somewhere there isn't an exact location," I shouted back.

" What do you mean no exact location?"

Suddenly a large wave separated our boats, pushing them away from each other. I looked over the boat's edge and saw a giant, neon blue, glowing, alligator swimming upstream, the level boss. " Because of that," I said.

" Go ahead and strike it with your bow so it will breach then we can attack," Asuna said drawing her weapon.

I pulled out my bow and aimed for the water, standing on the edge of the boat and aiming. Just as I was about to release I saw Taiga's reflection in the water. It suddenly felt like the arrow's string was stuck on my finger and no matter what my finger wouldn't let it go. The boat rocked a little, catching me off guard, and I fell back into the boat. " Hey you ok?" Klein asked then helped me up.

" Fine just a big wave," I replied.

" It's getting away!" Asuna shouted.

I looked over the boat's edge and saw the alligator went deeper in the water to the point it disappeared. " It's fine there are a series of islands up ahead. Land there and that's where the real fighting begins."

Asuna seemed satisfied with that and I sighed in relief. What's happening to me? No, everything is fine I can shoot just fine. The guilds split up between 3 islands in the middle of the lake we just entered. Everyone drew their weapons upon stepping off the boat and we encountered our first enemies. The islands were littered with snakes, giant frogs, and bobcats that attacked the moment you touched the ground. They were only meant as a distraction however. If you looked away for too long though the crocodile would snap you up from behind, drag you into the water, and you would never be seen again.

As everyone was fighting I finally took my first cautious step off the boat. My breaths were heavy as I watched swords clash and animals die. It felt like no matter how much I breathed in the air just wouldn't go to my lungs. My heart started to pang as the heavy breathing wouldn't stop. I felt pain in my ankle and slowly looked down to see a snake had latched on. A moment later the poison symbol appeared just below my health but I barely noticed it as my eyes were drawn to the snake slowly sapping my health. My hand holding the bow shook, unable to even lift it to my other hand.

Just then the snake was stabbed and a moment later disintegrated into bits. Hands grabbed my shoulders and I looked up to see Klein. " What's wrong?" he asked panting. I just blinked. " Talk to me Fumiko what's-"

He looked behind me and suddenly I was dragged and thrown to the side. I blinked and looked back to see Klein was bitten by the alligator, his leg caught in the beast's mouth. Suddenly I went from no fight to killer. I growled and drew my sword then jumped and dove onto the top of the face. I began rapidly slashing at the alligator snout and he growled then dropped Klein. But I was far from done as the battle continued. The gator tried to throw me off his head by jerking all around but I drove my blade deep into the alligator's head. The anger built in me at the very thought of Klein injured so with all my strength I pulled the blade down and through the gators head.

I began to pick up speed and in a final grunt I split the gator in half. The gator exploded into shiny bits and I fell into the water, panting heavily. I looked up and saw everyone staring at me in shock and I finally realized what I had done. My hands began to shake again and my blade fell into the water. The air was leaving me again so I closed my eyes and tried to focus on breathing but I had a new challenge facing me as voices rang in my head. 'Why did you kill me?' Taiga cried.

'It hurts! It hurts so much!' Taiga shouted.

'I just wanted to live!' Taiga sobbed.

'I thought we were friends!' Taiga shouted.

I covered my ears and screamed as Taiga's words began to overlap into a cacophony of sounds, slowly getting louder and louder. " I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I repeated over and over again.

'Why did you let me fall?' Daisuke now shouted as well. Oh Daisuke I'm sorry I-

'Why couldn't you love me?' he cried.

Their two voices rang so loud in my ear I thought I was going to go deaf. Something grabbed me and I began to flail madly, thinking it was one of the two men whose lives were lost because of me. They were going to pull me down and into a watery grave for sure. Suddenly I got slapped in the face and I stopped screaming. Panting, I slowly turned back and opened my eyes to see a very worried Klein. " TALK to me!" Klein begged, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me lightly.

The panting had slowed down again and I took one last breath before realization hit me. " You want to know what's wrong?" I asked softly.

" Yes!"

" I killed someone!" I shouted and Klein flinched at the volume and proximity. " I killed someone and I can't do anything about it! I can't take it back, can't change it, just have to remember it. Remember the way his eyes rolled back into his head, the way his body smacked against the floor, and how he burst into bits before I could even try to save him! But more importantly I knew him! I knew his smile, and laugh, and I took that away! I killed someone with these hands and I have to live with it! I'm a murderer!"

The pain of realizing I was a murderer hit me immediately and I felt the air getting sucked out of me. My breath picked up and my hands went to my hair where I began to tug at it harder and harder. " Fumiko-"

" I'm a murderer!" I screamed sobbing. The sobbing and lack of air was a poor combination and I felt myself getting dizzy. My eyes fell shut and I heard Klein shout something before falling back into the water. Hopefully it would swallow me up, pull me down, and take me away from this world. I'm a murderer, unworthy of living in this world.


	27. Chapter 27

I sat staring out the window of my room, watching the breeze sway the trees side to side. It's been quiet here the past week or at least as far as I knew. I've been in my room since the last boss battle, haven't left once since then. Klein and the others would come in every so often, even Asuna came once to apologize, and they would leave food and try to talk but I didn't respond. What was the point? It wouldn't change what's happened. I didn't even deserve to talk. The Knights of Blood Oath should have killed me that day so I wouldn't have to experience this broken heart right now.

There was a knock at the door and I didn't turn my head to look to see who it was that slid the door open. " Hey, just brought by some lunch," Klein's voice said. I still didn't look his way. " I see you ate a slice of toast from breakfast that's great."

Sarcasm oozed from his words as he took the plate form earlier and set down the new one, contents unknown as I kept my gaze outside. " Did she eat?" Dale mumbled from the door.

There was no response as the door shut again. I thought they both left but after hearing the side table get dragged across the floor I realized Klein had stayed. He had two plates of food and began eating his. " So we went to the main land for a bit today. Saw Kirito he said the new level is desert but this one is more like Wild West America. Pretty fun huh? You should come with us tomorrow when we go grocery shopping."

I looked down and saw a sandwich and chips untouched besides the food Klein was eating. I took the top slice of bread from the sandwich and took a small bite then said, " Thanks for the food."

Klein sighed then replied, " You can't just eat bread for the rest of your life. And you can't sit in here forever either. Now let's get you in some real clothes and-"

I turned and looked back out the window again. " Thanks for the food," I repeated.

Klein sat silently then stood abruptly, knocking into the table before walking out. I flinched as the door slammed shut and sighed quietly. A moment later I felt a pressure sit on the bed and a furry face pressed against my own. I turned and saw a sad Inferno holding a ball in his mouth. He softly whined and I smiled for the first time this week, giving Inferno a pat on the head. Suddenly the door burst open and the guys swarmed in. " Road trip time!" Kunimittz shouted as the others grabbed each of my limbs.

" Hey wait a minute!" I shouted as the guys dragged me out of my room. But my cries fell on deaf ears as we left the house, went down the beach, and got on the boat with everyone else. I was finally let go after the boat had departed and it was too far to swim back. I sighed and looked over the edge of the boat while tapping my fingers.

" Ah would you look at that. See that dot in the sky? It's the sun. Thought you might have forgotten what it was since, you know, you've been locked up in your room all week," Klein said sitting beside me.

" Very funny," I replied sarcastically and look over to see him dressed in relaxed clothes. He had donned a pair of sunglasses and a straw hat as he sipped a drink out of a pineapple making him look even more silly than usual. I cracked my first smile of the week and decided to accept the situation and try to enjoy myself. I changed into some casual clothes then grabbed some real food and sat back as everyone partied around the boat. Was I happy again? No. Was I feeling just a little better? Yes. Eating some actual food helped change my mood as well.

Though I didn't get in on the partying I did watch everyone sing and dance around. It was much better than sulking in my room. I shut my eyes for a nap, allowing the rocking of the boat to put me to sleep. It was also the first time this week I didn't have a nightmare I realized when I woke up a couple hours later. I yawned and looked around seeing the party was dying down. " Where are we?" I asked Klein then stood to stretch.

" About to make a u-turn and head home," He replied and did just that.

" No on the map where are we?" I asked.

" We went pretty far east why?"

I looked around and saw we had reached the eastern cove. " We need to get out of here now," I said sternly.

Lexington (LEX)

Klein opened his mouth to respond but then a loud giggle was heard off the boat. " There's a woman in the water!" Issin shouted.

Shit. I looked over the edge and saw a woman wave from a rock in the distance. She giggled again and dove into the water. " Everyone get away from the boat edge!"

But it was too late. A melodious tune filled the air as the woman began to sing followed by a few more voices chiming in. The guys leaned over the edge of the boat, as did I, to see the women were swimming along the side of the boat. In the nude. Dale was the first to lose it as I watched his pupils dilate. He leaned over the edge of the boat, holding his arm out, and the woman reached for him. At the last second I pulled Dale back into the boat and the woman hissed at me. Not wanting anyone else to be tempted, I dragged each of the men to the mast of the boat and wrapped rope around them. " What's going on?" Klein asked drunkenly.

" They're sirens, only male players are affected by them. In mythology it's hypnotism but in the game it's increased drunkenness and raised charm. Get too close and you're eaten," I said and looked to side of the boat to see the beautiful woman bare her mouth to reveal several rows of fangs, much like a shark, before diving into the water again. Inferno, unlike the men, had simply fallen asleep, the singing acting like a lullaby for him apparently. I ran back to the steering wheel and made sure we were on the right track before scanning the waters again. On both sides 4 sirens swam alongside the boat until one of them dug their talons into the side.

They were going to attempt to climb in it seems. I hastily entered my inventory for a weapon and drew the first one I tapped before thinking of my actions. The bow appeared in my hand and suddenly everything slowed down. My heart began to beat faster and faster and the air just wasn't coming to me, just like the last time I fought. I didn't even get to look at my weapon but knowing it was in my hand was enough to scare me. On the left hand side of the ship I saw one of the siren's head peak over and she hissed at me before reaching her first arm over. I can't do this, why can't I do this?!

Slowly I lifted my weapon up and looked down find in my randomness I had chosen Witch's Brew, the bow Daisuke gave me after his death. An air of calmness suddenly surrounded me upon seeing it, the object given to me casting a spell of some sort. _Just keep on fighting no matter what even after I'm gone._

Daisuke's words from that message rang through my head and each time I heard it I grew stronger. I have to stay alive, stay strong, for Daisuke, my team, even Taiga. I have to save as many people as possible, it is my duty and the very reason I entered this game. Slowly I drew my bow back and took a deep breath just as the first siren made it's way onto the boat. We were under attack but somehow the air was calm, as if time itself had stopped for a moment as I took the moment in. Slowly, the string of the bow slipped through my finger tips and from the corner of my eye I watched the arrow move forward slowly at first then speed up until it flew across the boat and went right into the Siren's head.

I watched the Siren shriek as she turned a greenish color, the poison taking effect before she burst into bits. The fear that clung to me so tightly the last time I fought was gone as I drew another arrow and shot the next siren. I hit her in the shoulder and she hissed then ran at me. Instead of drawing another arrow I swung the bow like a bat and hit her straight in the head, knocking her over the side of the boat. As she tried to get back in I drew an arrow but instead of firing I dug it straight into the Siren's head. She burst into pieces and I smirked before spinning around and firing a shot at the siren coming at me, dying instantly. One was missing though. I looked and saw the last Siren was swimming away and I stepped to the other side of the boat swiftly.

I took a deep breath and made sure my aim was certain before making my shot, hitting the target and watching it burst into bits. I sighed in relaxation then mounted the bow on my back just as a set of arms wrapped around me. " You're ok," Klein murmured into my ear and hugged me tighter.

He must have broken free of the restraints. " I'm ok," I replied relaxed.

I turned around and gave Klein a hug of my own before the others stepped over and congratulated me for getting over my fear. Kunimittz took the wheel of the ship and we made our way for town, deciding to hit the streets and celebrate. First we went to the local bar and had a few drinks and talked with a few others about the newest level. Just before we left to go to a restaurant a messenger walked in. " Fumiko Mori?" he asked.

" Yes?" I replied.

" You have a package do you accept the delivery fee?" the man asked then a screen popped up. The charge was minimal and I accepted it then was handed a letter before the man left.

" Who's it from?" Klein asked over my shoulder as I tore the envelope open.

" Taiga," I murmured in surprise. I walked back over to the bar stool and read the letter quietly.

_Dear Megumi,_

_ I'm sorry, so sorry. You told me to find a guild, which I tried to do, for quite some time. But even with my new armor no one would take me in. Except for them. I didn't know who they were at first but they asked me to join their guild so I said yes. It turns out they were the Laughing Coffin, a murder guild. Now they won't let me leave! If you get this then that means they probably murdered me for leaking info to the other guilds about them. I hope, however,_ _that it's you who kills me. That way I could see you one last time and maybe you could forgive me for my misdoings. I hear people coming so it has to end here. Just please stop them and stop me before I have to kill anyone else._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Taiga_

I quietly put the letter away and took the moment in. " Everything ok?" Klein asked.

I smiled and stood up again. " Yes, everything is fine. Come on I'm starved!" I said wrapping my arm around his excitedly and dragged him out. My conscious was officially clear now because of that letter. Taiga's death, though tragic, is what he wanted and I filled that need. The sadness will never leave my heart even after getting through the game but the weight of it will no longer hold me down. I didn't even think about Taiga the rest of the night was we went out to eat then hit another bar again before barely making it home drunkenly. I collapsed on the bed, lying on my back and eyes closed. Suddenly Klein fell on top of me and I let out an oomph. " Klein stop! You're too heavy!" I laughed.

But Klein wrapped his arms around me tightly and stayed on top. He looked up at me a little teary eyed. "Y-you can't do that again!" he whined then hick upped.

Klein was a bit more drunk than I had thought. " What can't I do again?" I asked.

" You were here but you weren't! It was like you were gone all over again!"

I blinked a moment then hugged Klein gently back. " I understand Klein, I'm sorry," I said softly.

" I don't want you to be sad," he mumbled, starting to fall asleep.

" I don't want you to be sad either, especially because of me. I'm sorry,"

He sniffled a little and his arms relaxed before he cuddled up to me. " Love…you…" he said before he began to breath steadily.

I smiled and kissed the top of his head before realizing his head was resting on top of my chest. I was slowly getting more comfortable to being so close to Klein, close in a… loving manner. Not the love of a parent and a child nor a friendship but true love. Had Klein not been so heavy upon me I would have let him rest there but instead I rolled him off of me and to the side of the bed. I then pulled the covers up and snuggled up close to Klein, glad to have someone as great as Klein with me.


	28. Chapter 28

A tumbleweed rolled across the road in front of us as a rattlesnake was heard off to the side. We were the living the Wild West stereotype as the guild walked back to town after a long raid day. " Why did I have to make the temperature element so realistic?" I asked myself aloud as sweat dripped off my face.

" Hey you were just trying to make a great game right?" Klein asked.

" Next game is going to be set in the spring, no, the fall. Fall year round," I said as we entered the tavern for a drink. It was just about time for one of the daily sandstorms, forcing players to take shelter or be blinded by the sand. Most of the enemies were not bothered by it and would take the opportunity to swarm and attack. Our guild got some of the last seats at the bar just as the wind began to really pick up outside.

" Dale, Kunimittz don't drink too much today alright? We had to bail the raid early yesterday because of you," Klein said.

" Got it boss," Kunimittz said and finished downing his first beer.

I stared quietly out the window, watching the dust pick up and thinking over the past few days events. Upon arriving at level 53, players warmed our guild asking where the boss was and for information about him. I lead the team to where I believed the boss was, an underground cave, but found the room empty and a note for me.

_The game has changed Fumiko. Your knowledge won't help you anymore._

Simple but straightforward. Everything I knew about the bosses in the game was useless now. With the flick of the wrist Kayaba could completely change the enemy, no, the whole level. The other players still didn't trust me quite yet and rumor was spreading I was working with Kayaba against the players, my innocence a ruse. They couldn't believe the power Kayaba had over this game, what he could do with a keyboard and time. My shoulder was grabbed and I turned back to a smiling Klein holding out a beer for me. " Thanks," I said and took a sip.

" Where should we go after this?" Klein asked and took a gulp of his own drink.

" Well Asuna said the southwest wasn't fully mapped out yet," I said as I opened the map we worked on today. " This area over here. That's where we need to hit next."

" Anything you can do about these damn sandstorms?"

" I wish. I've barely unlocked any of my old administrative abilities. It feels like the old days back when I first started building games, only basic privileges."

I took another gulp, as did Klein, and sat in comfortable silence. " Why fall?"

I cocked my head in confusion. " What?"

" You said earlier you would make the game season fall. Why?"

I blinked then smiled fondly. " I like a bit of coolness in the air, prefer the chill to the heat. And the colors are amazing. Spring is more of a pastel color like the pink of Sakura tree. But fall is like fire covering the mountains and countryside, no tree the exact same shade. I think it's the most beautiful time of year."

Klein smiled then said, " I guess I never thought of it that way."

" Once we beat this level the next level is Fall in Japan. It was my favorite level to design. It's probably the most excited I've been for finishing a level wanting to get to the next so badly."

I looked over at Klein to see him staring out the window. I turned and saw the storm was dying down. After gulping down the rest of my drink I prepared to leave with the others until the instant messenger rang out across the room. Everyone received a message at the same time and I opened mine to see a message from Asuna. ' Boss found. Head directly west of town immediately. Await further instructions upon enemy movement.'

Various guilds rushed out of the bar, apparently receiving the same message. " Everyone ready?" Klein asked the guild.

" Definitely," Issin said and the others nodded. I followed Klein out of the bar and we began a study pace towards the western side of the map. There were at least a half dozen smaller guilds jogging with us towards the target and in less than a half an hour we had arrived at the destination.

To my surprise I found the boss to be the same, a giant armadillo-humanoid creature. With it's hard shell covering it's front and back, this enemy was extremely powerful. The only place to attack really was the head and there were razor sharp teeth there to bite you in half if you weren't careful. I attempted a shot at the armadillo's chest as he stood up on his hind legs but my arrow bounced off of him and did very minimal damage. I stayed back and kept firing at the armadillo's head but even there was a thin layer of scaly armor.

We were doing almost no damage at all while the armadillo was tearing our people apart. I took one shot and hit his eye, making the armadillo shriek and claw at his eyes. He suddenly rolled into a ball and remained still for a moment before rolling forward. I watched in horror as the armadillo trampled players before rolling speedily away.

½ of the players that came to battle today died. " What the hell happened?" Kirito asked running up to me.

" Kayaba must have increased the armor rating and added the rolling mechanism. This is completely new to me," I replied.

" You're working with him aren't you?" Another shouted.

" You were all there to read the letter from the other day. When will you all trust me?" I shouted.

There was silence among the group as I suddenly found myself surrounded. Frustrated, I teleported back to town and sat on the closest bench. A few moments later the rest of the guild teleported back as well. Klein stepped ahead of the group as the rest of the fighters returned to town. " It's going to take some time you know. Not everyone was happy with the ruling. You're going to have to do something really big to get their trust completely."

I crossed my arms frustrated and sat back. " I know," I mumbled.

Klein smiled then laughed and ruffled my head. " Don't wine like a little kid!"

I laughed back and fought against Klein lightly before he ruffled my hair too much. After the 'fight' was over my stomach began to rumble. " Could we get some lunch before heading out again?"

" You want to go out again?"

" Got to let out this anger. Plus I want to go to that mine we missed earlier because of the storm."

" Fine with me. Want to head home for lunch?"

" Ha ha no way. This is one of the best restaurants of the level is here," I replied then stood.

" American food?" Klein asked skeptically.

" Just trust me ok?" I asked.

We caught up with the guys before heading to the restaurant. I ordered for everyone and bought it. Well they made me buy it because if they didn't like it at least they didn't have to buy it. After that we headed straight for the mine, wanting to get through the mine before nightfall. Upon arriving at the mine there was a lone miner outside seemingly waiting for us, his clothes torn up as he panted out of breath.

" Them damn Indians cast a curse on tha' mine! The ground started ta' shake an' I ran outta there like a bat outta hell! Kill tha' monster in thar and you can mine all tha' metal ya can carry," the miner said in his thick drawl.

A quest sign popped up before us called 'Miner's cry' and after we all agreed everyone pressed accept. " Do we need to be wary of anything?" Klein asked as everyone equipped their weapons.

" Not that I'm aware of. The only enemy should be zombie miners, relatively easy. Their only attacks are biting and swinging pick axes. Arguably the easiest enemies of the level."

" Good. You guys ready?" Klein called out and everyone cheered. We entered the mine quietly, Inferno leading the way using his flame cloak to light up the way. In just a few minutes time we ran into the first group of zombies and like I said they were easily disposed of. The only problem really was the depth of the mine. It was 5 levels deep and each level had to be thoroughly explored to find the best goodies tucked away in corners. As we went farther down the mine became more and more unstable, beginning to shake heavily.

" Klein the mine shouldn't be shaking I don't remember this happening," I said loudly over the rumbling.

" Should we bail?" he replied.

" We're on the fourth level only one more and we're done," Issin called out.

We turned a corner and saw a hall towards the middle of the cave including a large opening in the middle. " Up ahead. We go to the middle and the rest of the way is down a ladder. Then we take a mine cart back up again," I said.

Just then there was a flash as something flew by the gap at the end of the hall. A loud bird cry was heard and the hall we were in shook heavily. " Move!" Klein shouted and we ran for the end of the hall but the hall collapsed.

The opening disappeared, now blocked with a rock wall. We turned back and just as I looked another rock wall block us. It was silence until the bird shrieked again and the walls shook once more. " The bird is new I swear. It-"

" It's always new isn't it?" Kunimittz shouted. " There's always something different, something off that you "never" knew about!"

" Oi you know Fumiko's story. She's our friend remember?" Klein said stepping face to face with Kunimittz.

" Is she?" Kunimittz shouted back. They both glared at each other until a distinct grumble broke the silence. Everyone looked to Dale who smiled embarrassed.

" How about lunch?" I asked. Everyone's head turned to me at once making me look down embarrassed. " We'll be here for a little bit. Let's wait until the bird knocks the wall down."

Everyone besides Klein grumbled and sat down. I handed out the various burritos I bought earlier, getting skeptical looks from everyone at the sight. The burritos each came with a side of rice and beans and I also gave everyone a drink to go with it. I dug in while I watched the others cautiously stare and sniff at their food. Dale was the first one to take a small bite and the others watched him for confirmation of taste. " Oh man that's tasty!" Dale said and took another enthusiastic bite.

I watched Klein take a bite and smile, then Kunimittz, and soon everyone else followed. There was resounding agreement on how good the burritos tasted, making me smile in happiness. " I didn't work on the food too much for the game but this level was one of the few that I was completely hands on for," I replied quietly.

" How come?" Klein asked.

" Well I went to college in America for computer science, following up with all the other necessary classes so I could make and design my own video games. After graduating I took a year off and went around the country."

" Really? How many states did you go to?" Dale asked.

" All of them," I said proudly. " Once we get out of the game I'll show you al my pictures."

" If we get out," Issin said quietly.

There was a small, dark pause. No we were doing so good! " You know my family, when I told them I was going into video games, freaked out. They already didn't get the whole 'technology thing' because both of them worked with their hands outside. So in some ways this world is better than that one. Don't get me wrong I don't like being trapped here but if I hadn't come here I wouldn't have met all of you. You're more my family than my real one."

" My family and I don't get along either," Issin said scratching the back of his head. " I wasn't the best kid in high school, got in a lot of trouble. They don't even want to see me anymore. Problem is I miss my little sister. I haven't seen her in almost 5 years now. You guys helped me get through that."

" My parents… died. Last year." Klein said. I was shocked this was one of the few things he had never told me before. " I had nobody after that. Except you guys. All of you got me through that. Even if that meant giving me the idea to get SAO."

Everyone laughed at that and though the mood was serious it felt very light and loving. " And if you hadn't met them then I guess I wouldn't have met you," I said taking and holding Klein's hand.

He blinked in surprise then smiled. " I guess not," Klein said quietly and smiled back. He leaned in gave me a soft kiss and everyone gagged. Turns out everyone here had a rough life outside the world of video games as everyone went around. I had known these men for a year yet I knew so little of their lives. It was nice truly getting to know everyone. Just as we were about to give up on getting through the cave and teleporting out the walls shook one last time and the rocks crumbled. We all jumped up and immediately drew our weapons then charged. Upon exiting the cave-in there was a screech so loud we all covered our ears in pain. I looked up and saw a giant, zombified canary flying above us. Canaries were used often in mines to see if there were any dangers ahead. This one must have died and been resurrected by the Indians with the most powerful of curses. It dove down and made its way to attack us but we were prepared. Together, we took down the enemy, which was surprisingly strong.

While fighting I admired our new, higher level of teamwork I had yet to have seen before. We had all grown stronger simply by talking to one another and letting our feelings be known. After taking down the canary, a task that should have taken twice the amount of time, we headed to the bottom floor of the mine. Instead of gold imbedded in the walls this mine had one of the strongest metals in the entire game and we mined it all. " What are you going to do with this? None of us have particularly high blacksmithing capabilities," Klein said.

" I have a moderately high one actually. Partially from before the game and the rest from my time off from the group. I actually have a new armor idea if you don't mind giving me some of your metal."

" I don't have a problem with it. My armor is good as is," Klein said and gave me all his metals. After that we made our way for the mine shaft out. On the way I accidentally kicked a box and the lid fell open, revealing a full box of dynamite. Not surprising in the mine like setting but… I didn't put dynamite in the game.

" I know what to do," I muttered.

" What?" Dale asked hearing me mutter.

" I know how to stop the armadillo!" I shouted gleefully.


End file.
